


The Struggles Of Loving You (Draco Malfoy)

by Red_Amethestia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Burn, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Amethestia/pseuds/Red_Amethestia
Summary: Violet Fairweather and Draco Malfoy have a Complicated relationship, most of the time they're at each others throats. They're Both witty and full of pep but this yearDraco is a little more troubled than normal."Why are you being nice to me Violet?""it's like I said, enemies or not. Everyone needs help and someone to talk too. Oh and If it helps, you're not an enemy to me"Not anymore...I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made to be in this story with them.This will be a slow burn book.Mature themesEnjoy :)Story still ongoing
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/OC, Draco X OC, Draco malfoy/ Original character, Pansy Parkinson/OC, Theodore Nott/ Original Characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Common Room

Violet sat in the Slytherin common room by the window watching the mermaids swim past, her mind wandering to how simple life must be in the water.

No exams, no worries and just tranquil even though the downfall would be, that your skin would be awfully wrinkly living in the water. She smiled at the thought and looked into her lap picking at some of the threads on her Slytherin robes.

The common room was illuminated with the almost greenish glow on the one side. She glanced past the stairs on the opposite side of the room, the fire itself crackling creating a warm glow on the other side.

She was not the only one in here, she glanced over at Theodore Nott who seemed to be deep in his potions book studying it seemed. His hand supporting his head as he seemed to be drifting asleep trying to cram in the last little bits of information.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Violet snapped out of her trance tucking her black curly hair behind her right ear, turning her head to see where the voice came from to be faced with Blaise Zabini raising his eyebrow at her questionably, hands tucked into his pockets waiting for an answer.

Violet cleared her throat not realising she'd been in such deep thought, "not really, just thinking about stuff. Hey, have you noticed how the common room looks warmer on the one one side and colder on the other ? Isn't that funny, almost like good and bad"

  
She chuckled as she realised it was possibly the most random thought to come out.

Blaise turned his head eyes roaming around the common room and turning back to her "ha, yeah I guess it does but that's a bit of random thought don't you think?"

He smiled at her bumping their shoulders together as they both smiled at each  
other.

  
Blaise was one of her good friends even though she did not agree with him and some of the other Slytherins poking fun of the other houses and pushing around the first years.

Violets eyes widened in realisation as she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to meet Hermione in the library, man she's going to be so mad I'm late" She put her hand on her face shaking her head as Blaise looked her her unfazed

"I will never understand why you hang out with Granger, I just don't get it" he responded under his breath.

She turned her head rolling her eyes "Unlike you Blaise, I don't judge people on blood status and she's actually really lovely to be around but you're to much of a snob sometimes aren't you?"Violet snapped back in response.

"I'm just sayin" he moved his hand awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he watched Violet scoff and walk away her robes softly flowing behind her.

Violet shook her head running out of the common room and made her way to the library to meet Hermione.

Even though her and Blaise had a minor disagreement that was nothing to how she was with Draco Malfoy.


	2. The Common Room

Violet was trying not to run through the corridors of Hogwarts looking a crazy person, she was late and Hermione will give her hell for it. 

After about 10 minutes of going round the winding corridors she finally came to the doors of the library and pushed them open. She glanced around,eyes searching the library and finally noticed the corner of one of the bookshelves a head of brown frizzy hair. Violet smiled and let out a breath quickly composing herself trying to tame her own frizzy black locks combing her hands through her hair. 

She walked up to the bookcase hearing her talking already "she thinks you're the chosen one"in a low whisper. 

she heard a familiar voice respond "I am the chosen one!" a low voice responded and then a wack.

"bloody hell Hermione! Oh hey Violet !" Harry looked to her smiling rubbing the back of his head. 

The acknowledgment of Violet being there made Hermione whip her head around with a stern look, she pointed what looked to be the daily prophet at her "You're Late!" 

Violet smiled sheepishly "I know, I'm sorry ! I got caught up and then had a small tiff with Blaise, you know the usual" She responded placing her hand on one of the books Harry had next to him on a desk. "And anyway I didn't know Harry would be here, what were you talking about anyway? Sounded.. interesting" she smirked looking at the two as Harry smiled at her

"Well, you see.." he glanced at Hermione and it did look like he was about to say something until he was cut off by Hermione. 

"it's nothing, you know what Harry is like, loves the attention from Cho. You know what I mean" Hermione smiled. 

They weren't telling her something but she trusts them and she brushed it off. 

Smirking Violet looked down at the DADA book her hand was on opening it and reading the first page "oh I see, still not told her yet have you Harry? If you don't do something about it. I will, it's driving me nuts! Tell her how you feel won't you ?" Violet continued

"really I mean, I'm not surprised Hermione hit you with the paper, tried to knock some sense I bet isn't that right Hermione?" She glanced up at the two. 

Hermione cleared her Throat "yes that's right" 

Violet grabbed a chair and sat at the desk to which both Harry and Hermione joined her "What happened with Blaise?" she questioned Violet as she saw her Writing with a Quill that had been left on the desk. 

"Don't worry about it" Violet responded

"are you sure? You seemed pretty irritated" Harry looked at her through his glasses. 

She sighed "He just thought it appropriate to express how he didn't particularly understand or like how I hang out with Hermione because of the 'Blood status' and I was not staying for that conversation any longer" they both looked at her Harry's face turned into a stern expression whilst Hermione seemed unbothered, nothing seemed to faze her anymore.  
It was quieter than quiet, then again they were in the library, She looked at them both. 

"He's a right git, I don't know why you bother with him and the others" Harry finally spoke out, rather loudly. 

She sighed "well, it's hard to ignore people when you're in the same house as them, you know that." She responded. 

"well I'm not bothered about it Violet but thank you anyway , because even though you said you didn't I bet you did chew him out a little bit didn't you ?" Hermione whispered the last bit giggling. 

Violet made a pinching motion with her hand after finally putting the Quill down and laughed "A little bit". 

"I think I've got all the notes I need now thank you for bringing the book Hermione, Harry it was nice to see you don't be a stranger yeah ?" She smiled at them both as she got up.

"not like you to not study Hermione, can I borrow this?" she pointed out as Violet held up the DADA book. 

"Already done!" Hermione smiled to which Harry chuckled at. 

"of course you are" Violet responded in a laugh and made her way out of the library waving to them both and making her way back to the Common room. 

She crossed the courtyard looking around at the trees as it started to rain.

"brilliant. Just brilliant" she mumbled to herself trying to pull up her hood without it falling over her eyes obscuring her vision. 

She quickly went into a brisk run "Merlin, I'm gonna look like a drowned ferret!" She moaned as she reached the other side of the courtyard into the corridor and made her way into the dungeons.

Violet reached the portrait to the common room "Pureblood" she responded rolling her eyes. How inventive and obvious that, that was the password. She walked through and ringed out the bits of hair not covered by her hood or robe. 

Walking past the sofa she noticed the back of a Familiar Blonde head "Blaise said you were with Granger... again. Why must you bother with that mudblood" 

Draco Malfoy ah yes. Always the charmer. 

"Looking a bit wet there, raining is it or did you fancy a dip in the lake" 

Violet stared at him and scoffed "Don't you Dare Malfoy. Don't you dare ever call her that. It's none of your business who I bother with and yes it is raining." 

He stood from the sofa and practically strutted towards her face, contorted into a sneer "of course it's my business, you're a Slytherin. A Pure blood witch , you don't want to go mixing with the Likes of Granger, let alone Potter or any of your other little companions. It's disgusting." 

He looked down moving his hand picking up an apple from the fruit bowl beside her. So close that he had to lean over her, his aroma filling her nose.  
People started to notice the confrontation between the two and turned their attention to them both watching the scene unfold. 

Violet looked at him her face like stone, crossed her arms and getting direct eye contact with him as he took a bite of the apple.

"Get a grip Malfoy, just because your father brought you up that way to act high and mighty doesn't mean you actually are better than Everyone else. In fact I'd go as far to say instead of being above everyone, you're lower than them."  
She held the stare, venom in every one of her words. Did she go a bit far, maybe. But did he deserve it. Absolutely.

Draco slammed the apple down as they heard gasps in response to Violets small outburst. 

She turned and made her way to the girls dorm but not before hearing Draco reply in a low warning tone.

"I would be Careful with what you say to me Violet, you do not want to play with fire.  
You may get burned"


	3. Hot Chocolate

Violet got to her dorm and pulled out her wand from her robes. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?! Idiot Violet. You idiot." She mumbled to herself and she used a Quick drying charm to dry her clothes and hair. 

If only she thought about it sooner she possibly could have saved herself from that confrontation with Draco downstairs.   
Possibly.... she was certain he still would have been an ass regardless. 

Violet walked to her bed on the far side of the room and opened her bedside drawer, pulling out her antique sliver mirror that her grandmother gifted her last Christmas and observed herself.   
Now completely dry her hair framed her face with curls, her eyes were a hazel colour that often grew darker when the seasons grew colder. She had a tan and warm complexion and with a small number of freckles splashed upon her face in the most perfect way. 

She quickly changed into her night clothes and sat on her bed after shoving her mirror back into her bedside and quickly whipped her hair up in a bun. She picked up her wand again and conjured up a hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. Violet heard footsteps coming towards the door and in walked her other fellow Slytherins she shared a dorm with. 

Pansy Parkinson, Jenny Hellfire and Marilyn Phoenix. To be fair she couldn't complain about her roommates they all tolerated and got on well with each other but sometimes she wished she could share a room with Hermione and her other friends. But of course, when you're sorted into your house, you get what you get. 

Coming from a line of full witches and wizards she just so happened to land herself in Slytherin. Pureblood oh how she hated that word. It made her uncomfortable at the best of times especially how in Slytherin and to many of them it deemed how good of a witch or wizard you were. 

"Hey Violet! ooh can I have one of those too?" Marilyn greeted her amongst the others but once she spotted the hot chocolate her blue eyes lit up and then Jenny and Pansy asked her too. 

Violet smiled sincerely and whipped up another three hot chocolates earning her a chorus of 'Thank you's and ooh yummy' she laughed

"As we were walking back through the common room It seemed a bit..what word am I looking for girls?" Pansy started

"Tense?" 

"Uncomfortable?" 

Violet looked between the girls smirking knowing what was coming next. 

"Oh Yeah, Everyone was so silent and it wasn't a comfortable one either. Draco and Blaise seemed to be sat next to each other awkwardly but Draco looked like he was Seething with anger ! Know anything about that by any chance?" Pansy looking questionably at her.

"oh no, really ? I have no idea!" Violet replied sarcastically.

"you're not going to tell us are you ?" Jenny asked her smiling at her whilst sitting comfortably on her bed opposite her. 

Violet looked at all three of them with their drinks in their hand and just smiled taking a sip of her own drink. 

"Nope" Violet responded popping the P at the end and the girls questioned her no further. 

"Where have you been anyway?" she asked them noticing they were in normal clothing instead of their robes and uniform. 

"We went to Hogsmeade and went for some food in The Three Broomsticks. Oh and they also had some new chocolate frogs! Look white chocolate, we got you one too!" Marilyn replied chucking her a Chocolate frog to which landed in her lap 

"Thank you!" Surprised as she was Violet thought it was a nice idea for the girls to pick her up something like that and god she needed that after the altercation with Draco, plus it went well with the hot chocolate. 

"That's okay!"

They all sat in a comfortable silence for about thirty minutes before Violet spoke again.

"Hey was the common room still busy when you came up here ?" She questioned Marilyn noticing by now that Pansy had gone to bed as her curtains on her bed had been closed and Jenny was making sure the heater in the middle of the room was coming on as it was getting rather cold. 

"Well it was busy like We said, but it's been a little while now and it is getting late so I suppose mostly everyone is asleep now. You may find the odd person though" Marilyn whispered to her. 

"there the fire should warm up soon " Jenny smiled at both of the girls. 

"Well I'm going to go downstairs for a little while, I don't have the patience for it to warm up in here" 

Violet jumped off her bed popping on her slippers and walking out the door downstairs to the common room. 

She quietly looked around and saw no one was in there "it must be later than I thought" murmuring under her breath as she took a seat on the large black leather clad sofa in-front of the fire warming up her body. 

"Cold for you too?" 

She turned to see Theodore in his night clothes also, she smiled

"finally managed to get that studying in then? I thought you were going to drop off to sleep" she spoke holding her hands in-front of the fire to warm them up as he joined her. 

"For a moment there, I did" he laughed.   
Theo was surprisingly pleasant to be around and very intelligent, he even qualified for Slughorns advanced potions class and was reaching to top just behind Hermione and Draco. 

"You got a bit of uh.. milk there on your top lip" Smiling at Violet.

she quickly wiped her mouth "thanks for telling me, probably wouldn't have noticed until it was embarrassing" all of a sudden the chuckle he had came to a halt. 

Theo cleared his throat "that was some confrontation with Draco" 

she was staring straight at the fire as he stared at her "He's an ass , he deserved it" silence... for what seemed like forever. 

Theo opened his mouth and then closed it again understanding that she didn't want to talk about it and they just spent the next few minutes listening to the fire crackle and feeling the heat on their skin. 

"You know quidditch is on tomorrow, are you going to come?" He asked her as she Relaxed her head sleepily on the back of the sofa.   
she sighed "that depends, who's it against?" 

"Gryffindor" 

"maybe, I don't know, you know it's difficult when I'm friends with most of their team and our team" Violet yawned and sighed as she stood up looking down at Theo. 

"no matter, you can just come to watch you don't have to choose who you want to win." he shrugged.

"alright, hopefully I have the time before I'm  
Bombarded with more work. I'm off to bed" she replied Stretching her limbs out and turned her back to Theo.

"see you tomorrow " he called over his shoulder earning a mumbled agreement from her in response. 

Rubbing her hands on her face as she lifted her feet going up a few steps to be met with that familiar blonde hair and grey eyes watching her but saying nothing. 

Ignoring him she walked to her room and got into her bed thankful the room had now warmed up.


	4. Quidditch Pt.1

Walking, Violet was walking Through the forest to an open clearing where there seemed to be a small lake.   
It was cold, so cold she could see the air come from her mouth. Shoes, she wasn't wearing shoes.   
Why would she come outside without shoes ?   
she turned around inspecting her surroundings and looked up to the sky.. it was illuminated with green and his mark.   
The dark mark. Voldemort's mark. 

"Violet!...Violet!" 

She opened her eyes and sat up her head colliding with whomever shook her awake. 

"Shit!" 

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" She opened her eyes, her hands holding her head to see she had completely head butted Marilyn. 

She was at the side of Violets bed, her hand over her lip. She was bleeding a little. 

"Oh god. Did I do that ?! Shit I'm sorry!" Violet quickly rushed to the side of Marilyn to assess the damage she had inflicted on the poor unsuspecting girl. 

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?! You were shaking, were you having a nightmare?! Jeez, you sat up so quick" Violet looked around the room seeing that Pansy and Jenny already left.

"they're in the great hall for breakfast" murmured Marilyn as she moved her hand to look at her lip.

"I did a number on you didn't I ? here let me fix it" Violet grabbed her want from beside her and muttered a quick healing spell repairing the split lip she had inflicted on Marilyn. 

Lucky that Violet had always succeeded in charms and spells. She always took it upon herself to read extra books just incase she needed the extra spell here and there. Like now for example. 

"Do you want to talk about it ?" 

Violet shook her head "not really.."   
she set her wand down and turned around. 

"I won't tell anyone don't worry, that's a promise." 

Violet turned her head and smiled "I appreciate that, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you downstairs" Marilyn nodded and left their   
dorm room. 

"What the hell was that..." Violet winced and sat on her bed, holding her head as it was still thumping from the impact She sighed, there's no spell for that until the bruising comes out.   
Violet brushed it off, she'll worry about that later. Just forget about it , hopefully.   
She got ready and dressed in her robes for breakfast and walked downstairs to meet Marilyn.   
Marilyn was talking to Theo who was dressed in his quidditch uniform, she walked up to them both. 

"Hey, thought about the match. Are you coming ?" Theo smiled at her.

"I was just saying to Theo how you made us those amazing hot chocolates last night !" Cheered Marilyn looking at Violet, she was thankful that's all she was saying about her. 

"Yeah, they sound amazing. I'll have to have one and I'm sure Blaise will want one too" Theo laughed.

"Merlin, I'll be making Hot Chocolates till it pours out of my ears won't I?!" She laughed to both of them as they walked out of the common room. 

"Well, it could happen you know. Anything is possible with magic!" Retorted Marilyn laughing. 

Certain that the mood had now been lightened she walked into the great hall and watched as both Theo and Marilyn made their way to the Slytherin table. 

"Hang on guys. I'll be there now, save me a seat yeah?" Nodding in response Violet made her way to Harry, Hermione and Ron.   
Placing her hands on Harry and Ron as Hermione was in the middle. 

Ron jumped "Bloody hell Violet ! Trying to kill a man whilst he's eating ?!" She looked down to see Ron with his mouth full of food. 

"Oh like that's a bad way to go for you ? You with your food! Not that I blame you, it is delicious!" She leaned over between them and grabbed a pastry breaking off a bit and eating some. 

"Hey! You have your own food on your table over there !" Shouted Ron making everyone on the table laugh. 

"Oh Ron! There's four long tables of food it won't hurt if Violet takes a pastry from ours!" Hermione slapped his hand away as he tried to grab the pastry from Violet playfully as she circled around to Harry moving out of Ron's reach.

"I thought I would wish Harry good luck today , seeing as it's quidditch and all" 

Harry smiled at her "there's really no need, you know they'll give you rubbish for even coming over here" he looked to the Slytherin table, she turned her head seeing those grey eyes boring holes into her and she rolled her own flipping him off in the process turning back around. 

"I don't care, I do what I want and I hang out with who I like! Plus Theodore and the girls don't mind.. well maybe Pansy does but she's probably stuck to Malfoy at the moment." Violet chuckled at the end of her sentence not even looking to her house table knowing she was right but the golden trio all Looked instead. 

"It's sickening really" Hermione grimaced 

"bet he wuves Dat, Bwoody Git" Ron tried to talk with his mouth full of food.

"Ron! Do try not to talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting!" Harry and Violet laughed as Hermione Scolded Ron like his mother. 

"Anyway, good luck Harry. See you guys later!" 

Walking back to the Slytherin table she sat herself in between the seat Theo and Marilyn kept her.   
Unfortunately as Theo was on the quidditch team that meant her seat was with the team so she had to listen to them talk strategies for the match which wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was the Blonde haired golden boy of Slytherin sat opposite her with Blaise and Pansy. 

He was paying no mind to what the team were discussing, just staring down at his plate picking at food.   
That was until he was interrupted 

"Draco, are you listening ? I was saying you haven't bested Potter yet and he's always good at getting to the snitch. Not that you arnt but we haven't won one match against Gryffindor yet!" Theo exclaimed to him across the table. 

"Potter. Saint potter. Potter.." 

Violet rolled her eyes and zoned out as he droned on and on about Harry and how he was gonna win. 

God he's such a pompous ass

"Got something to say Fairweather?" She snapped her attention back to Draco who was looking right at her.

"what?!" 

"I said, have you got something to say ?" She looked at him. 

"Malfoy what on earth are you talking about?!" Blaise looked at Violet and tapped her foot under the table slightly so no one would notice.

"ow! What ?!" Blaise looked to Violet.   
Violet looked to Blaise. she looked around the table to see that Pansy, Marilyn and Jenny were looking at her. 

Theo stared at his plate "and here we.. Go" he mumbled. 

oh..Oh. 

Violet sat up "I said you're a pompous ass" 

Draco looked at her, eyebrows raised smirking. "Is that so? If I'm a pompous ass. What does that make you?" He was pushing her buttons and she was pushing his.

"damn sight better than you that's what that makes me." She sipped the pumpkin juice from her goblet as her friends were trying to go back to their normal conversations whilst they were having it at each other. 

"Oh really? Honestly I think with the way you're acting you're not a Pureblood witch at all. Sure don't act like a Slytherin, being a blood traitor and all, you mudblood lover" he laughed and that was it. 

She snapped not because he said mudblood lover. No but because he just insulted her family and her. She acted before realising it and grabbed her pumpkin juice and threw it in his face. Staining his blonde locks a slight orange and dripping down his Quidditch uniform. 

He wasn't expecting that response and neither was anyone else on the table. 

She stood up and turned, a hand wrapped around her Wrist and he spoke so low that  
Only they could hear it 

"I said you don't want to play with fire.. now you've given me no choice" 

Violet rolled her eyes and snatched her wrist out of his wrist lock. 

Looking into his eyes she scoffed "ooooh so scared, watch me tremble in fear" she mocked. 

She looked to Theo, Blaise and the girls acting as if nothing happened. "I'll see you at the match , bye guys !" She waved and walked out of the hall. 

"Do you think they will ever get along?" Jenny asked Blaise who sat next to her. 

He shook his head"are they ever not at each other's throat?" He spoke in her ear so Draco could not hear. 

"I think they'll kill each other first before they'll get along" Theo laughed and Draco looked at him.

"I'm just saying mate, you always wind her up" Marilyn tapped her hand on Theo's back as his drink went the wrong way and he coughed a bit .

"whatever" muttered Draco under his breath. 

She shouldn't be easy to wind up.   
She wasn't any better than he was.


	5. Quidditch Pt.2

"I'm disappointed in you Ms.Fairweather, I asked for two four pages of parchment on non-verbal spells and the benefits of them, instead you have presented me with a three and a half" 

Currently Violet had managed to avoid handing in her DADA coursework until the end of lesson but since it was quidditch straight after Professor Snape let the class go early. 

Leaving her to place her work on His desk and trying to slip away. She did not however expect him to pick it up straight away and count the damn pages. 

"Sir, please I can do another page tonight I've just been so busy lately i" she started only for Snape to drawl on.

"I cannot let you off without consequence" 

"Sir, please" she stood there dumbfounded at his response. 

She never handed in half finished work and she always had top marks in DADA, he knew that. He had yet to be disappointed by any work she had handed in previously. 

He placed her papers flat on his desk and crossed his hands "You have until the end of the day, if the extra page of parchment is not on my desk by seven o'clock tonight. You will end up with a detention with the first years. Do not take advantage of this Ms. Fairweather, do you understand" 

Violet nodded frantically "Yes Sir! It will be on your desk" a brisk nod was the only response she got before she walked out of the classroom. 

"That was a close one" she muttered detention was one thing, but with a bunch of first years?! Nah, she could not bear it. She knew she was once a first year but by Merlin she was not getting stuck in a class with a bunch of them. 

Making her way to The Quidditch pitch she found the Slytherin area and made her way to the top of the seating area. She noticed Jenny, Marilyn and Pansy and sat down by them. 

"That was an outburst this morning" started Pansy only to be shot down by Violet looking at her. 

"Don't, he's a spoiled brat" 

Pansy rolled her eyes "He's not, he's not like that to me" 

"that's because you're fucking him Pansy" Violet snapped at her.

"Oh Merlin! Violet do you have to be so crude?" Jenny's jaw dropped and Marilyn just laughed. 

Pansy however rolled her eyes "I'm just saying, maybe you need a bit of action then. So uptight." 

"Anyway let's go off topic, look the match is starting!" Jenny squealed in excitement. 

They all averted their eyes and turned to look at the bottom of the pitch as Madam Hooch started explaining how she wanted the match to go "Now no fouls, keep it clean. Nothing dirty. I'm talking to you Slytherins, I'm not stupid I have eyes." They all mounted their brooms and kicked off. 

Violet watched as she saw Harry and Draco on opposite sides of the pitch, looking around for the snitch. Ron was hovering by the goals, she wondered why he wasn't in his uniform this morning, then again she thought he'd end up dropping his food all over himself. She felt guilty, forgetting to wish him luck also but then again she had no doubt Hermione would jinx someone's broom if he wasn't doing well. Eyes roaming around the pitch Lee Jordan started commentating 

"GO,GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Mr.Jordan can you commentate properly please, no cheering. Commentating!" Professor McGonagall scolded him 

"Sorry professor! Yes professor !" 

The match seemed to go on for a little bit until the Points were Slytherin -50- Gryffindor-100- there was a possible chance Slytherin could win. Violet was hoping Harry would, Gryffindor usually did win. Her hands were getting cold so she tucked them underneath her legs sitting on them to warm up. 

"Fred Weasley gets another through Slytherins hoops ! Hooray ! Gryffindor get another Fifty points, no way Slytherin is going to catch up this time!" 

"Mr.Jordan!" 

"Right, right. Sorry Professor!" "

"Draco malfoy has spotted the snitch, Harry Potter is Tailing Malfoy, ooh look at that speed on that Firebolt, he will be catching up to Malfoy any second now-wha-WHAT! DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! I don't believe it ! SLYTHERIN WINS!" 

Violet snapped her back on the bench forgetting that there was no back and nearly fell into whoever was behind her. 

"I don't believe it!" 

"Have we ever won before ?!" 

"Merlin ! We won" Slytherins were cheering and booming with happiness as Draco flew around the pitch holding up the snitch. 

Violet looked over to Harry and Ron who didn't necessarily seem angry or upset just slightly surprised. She'll talk to them later, she made way out of the stands and down the stairs with the girls. 

"We've never won before!" Jenny gushed to them 

"no I know .." Violet responded still in shock. 

"Well, atleast we don't have to hear Draco whine about Harry Potter all the time now" shot back Marilyn who seemed a little shocked herself but slightly relieved. 

"On the contrary, I think he'll only gush about winning against him more. Hey, Where's Pansy?!" Violet questioned looking around.

"probably gone to find Draco for Kisses and Stuff" muttered Jenny to which all three of the girls scrunched their faces up in disgust. 

They made it back to the great hall and sat down.

"I fancy a fire whiskey" Violet muttered as they sat down, the hall was relatively quiet as the match had the whole school there. 

"You're an underage witch. If you get caught there will be consequences" Jenny reminded Violet.

"yeah but, who says they will find out? Violet put some in the hot chocolate of yours" Marilyn whispered to Violet. 

She scrunched up her face "I don't think it will go well together.." 

"go on try it" 

"fine, fine." Violet picked her wand out of her Robes and conjured up a fire whiskey infused hot chocolate under the table and placed it on top. 

They stared at it like it was a Cornish pixie gone wild, looking at each other. "Right. Let's try this then" Violet picked up the glass and smelled it.

"smells alright"she muttered before taking a sip and then going into a coughing fit. 

"No. No. Not a good idea. Not a good idea at all!" Spluttering hot chocolate everywhere as Jenny and Marilyn laughed. 

"Think it's funny? you try it !" Violet screeched still coughing.

Jenny turned her nose up at the glass.  
"no thanks, your reaction is enough to put me off!" 

"Oh I will!" Marilyn took a sip and kept a straight face, suddenly she coughed. 

"Oh Merlin! That is awfull" all of the girls laughed. 

"What are you doing in here ?! There's going to be a party in the common room in celebration!" Theo ran in watching the commotion in front of him. 

"What on earth.. is that a hot chocolate?" He smiled pointing at the glass.

"yes, but I was just about to throw it away!"Violet responded eyes wide at the glass.

"Nonsense, I'll have it ! Said I wanted one didn't I ?" 

"No, Theo it's not my normal.."she watched as he took a big gulp of the hot chocolate, face unfazed as he finished the glass and placed it on the table. 

The girls looked utterly surprised as Violet just looked at the glass and them back to Theo. 

"Come on, let's go !" Theo cheered at the girls. 

That was enough to make Jenny and Marilyn quickly get up and walked out the hall as Theo and Violet followed as he opened his mouth.

"you know, if you're going to drink fire whiskey you may as well drink it neat. It doesn't do it justice mixing it" he smiled down at her.

"Of course" she smirked and continued "Go on to the common room, I'll be there shortly I have to quickly write another page or two for Snape. I won't be long." With that he nodded and left Her. 

Reaching the library Violet picked up another Quill off the desk and finished writing the last few pages , it didn't take her long before she found herself finishing it and making way to The DADA classroom. Walking into the classroom she noticed at least half a dozen first years writing on parchment as Snape was sat at his desk, grading work she thought. This must be the detention he was on about. 

"Ms.Fairweather how nice of you to join us, ah you've finished it I see" Snape spoke looking up from his desk. 

The first years looked terrified as he looked back up   
"Back to work, or I will take more house points" they snapped their heads back down. 

"Yes Professor, here we go" she placed the papers on his desk, he glanced over them.

"much better, Oh Ms.Fairweather?" 

"Yes Professor?"

"Do not disappoint me again" with a Curt nod she left the classroom, Making her way back to the common room.


	6. The Slytherin Party

Violet managed to get up to her dorm by pushing through the common room which was bustling with students. There was music was playing loudly in the background. She nodded her head motioning to Jenny and Marilyn that she was going upstairs to get changed out of her robes. 

She could hear the cheering and music from her bed, even with the door closed. She did contemplate a silencing charm but thought it pointless if she was going to go back downstairs anyway. Hardly anyone ever came down here unless they were Slytherins, prefects or had an occasional lesson in on of the free rooms.   
That itself was rare, meaning that by having a party, the Slytherins could get away with easily. 

Violet picked out an Emerald dress that came to her knees and it did look rather lovely. She did like the colour and it happened to be the colour of her house which made her laugh under her breath. She put on some black heels. Nothing too fancy.   
She had managed to look at the outfits of her fellow students when moving through the crowd and this by far looked the best and not like she was wearing a dish cloth.   
She put her wand in her bedside, if she needed to use magic. She could always attempt wordless magic, she could use the practice. 

She walked down stairs reaching the common room, it wasn't even a few minutes before Blaise approached her. She hadn't spoken to him since the small disagreement they had the other day. 

She glanced at him acknowledging him "Blaise" 

Blaise scratched his head, opening his mouth "look, the other day...Are we cool? I'm sorry, I should have kept that to myself" 

Violet looked at him and smiled "Just, give Hermione a chance, you'll find she's quite pleasant. Regardless if she's muggleborn or not" Violet responded to him. 

Blaise nodded "I, I'll try. I just, i" 

she looked at him and placed a knowing hand on his shoulder "I know but you can grow out of it" 

"okay.. do you want a drink?" 

she smiled at him "what's my options?" 

"Firewhiskey, Butterbeer.. oh we do have these flavoured drop sweets you put into water that change flavour each sip. Someone brought them back from Honeydukes" he offered to Violet. 

"Oh go on. Let's try those drop sweets then" Blaise whipped out his wand 

"Accio Drop sweets" two flew straight into his hand as he handed her a cup. 

"Aguamenti" she rolled her eyes as her cup filled up.

"do you have to use magic for everything, it's all literally on the table over there !" She laughed as he handed her the sweets. 

"What's the fun in that? We have magic, may as well use it" he smiled before he left her. 

Violet popped the sweets in her cup and took a sip. Watermelon.. another sip Cherry the flavours went on and on. 

She found it quite entertaining, she watched her house mates having fun and dancing. Smiling to herself, she was actually getting happy that everyone seemed to be in a good mood for once. Especially Draco, well he did beat Harry in Quidditch after years of trying and Pansy was also sat in his lap practically sucking his face off. Charming. 

She went to find Jenny only to see that she was in deep conversation with Marilyn and Theo.   
Marilyn had tied her Blonde hair half up and half down, with a black crop top and high waisted jeans. Jenny however left her auburn hair down and wore a conservative maroon dress. Violet turned her eyes to Theo, he had obviously cleaned up a bit and wore a white dress shirt with black jeans. 

Smart casual. 

"It's rude to stare at people you know" She turned her head yet again to be met with the Slytherin dick himself. 

Violet rolled her eyes and walked away to the back of the room into an alcove before the dorm room stairs. She Pulled her long black curls over her shoulders trying to avoid talking to him, to her dismay he followed her "I wasn't staring. I was observing my friends"   
he looked down at her.

"staring" 

"I was not. Malfoy, if you do not get out of my face" she warned

"or what? You've not got your wand have you ? Unless it's somewhere I can't see" he leaned next to her looking her up and down, his hands in his pockets. 

"I say, orange in your hair is a wonderful colour, you should keep it that way" she snapped back laughing into her cup taking another sip.. Apple. Nice.

Violet stared straight ahead, not before briefly turning her head unintentionally having eye contact with him. Always wearing a black suit, always pressed so smartly. She hardly ever saw him in robes anymore, always about status. 

"You know it wasn't nice to throw your pumpkin juice on me" his head lowered to a point where his mouth was by her ear 

"I said there'd be fire" 

"oh please Malfoy, you're full of empty threats and insults 'my father will hear about this' yada yada. Get a grip" By this time she has turned half way around and placed her cup on the side facing him directly. 

Well.. she was looking up at him and he down at her. Her Height was never a blessing for her, always a little bit shorter. His grey eyes bored into hers. 

"Don't talk about my father.. do you understand me?" There it was, buttons pressed. His blonde hair going into his eyes as he looked down at her. He was close, so close that she could feel the heat of his breath grazing her face. 

"You may want a liquorice snap Malfoy, your breath smells like something the lake monster would produce" Violet made a move to leave. 

Draco's hands placed directly either side of her head "Do. not. push me. Violet" he leaned in again and this time she felt uneasy. 

She swallowed a small lump in her throat, he was so close. "yet again, empty threats" she responded moving her head directly in front of him. He was truly getting on her last nerve.

"why don't you go find someone else to bother?" She responded shaking off the interaction, picking her cup back up and moving under his arms walking back to the party. 

"There you are! Where have you been?" Theo gave her a hug as she sat down next to him.

"oh, had to get myself a drink didn't I?" She smiled and Noticed that the girls had wandered off. 

"Violet, have you seen Draco?" Pansy asked as she walked up to the two.

"why me, out of all people would you ask me where he is ?" Violet questioned eyebrows raised. 

"I saw him follow you earlier, I was wondering where he was since I saw him with you" Violet sipped her drink again..   
mango.. 

Theo looked at Violet looking just a surprised as she did earlier when he drank that hot chocolate and spread his arms out across the back of the sofa. 

"Pansy, just because you saw him go my way doesn't mean I was with him" she lied , she didn't want to do anymore explaining anytime soon. Especially not about Draco Malfoy.   
Pansy shrugged and turned away.   
Satisfied with her lie Violet relaxed back into the sofa next to Theo. 

"So.. can I have one of those hot chocolates now?" Theo asked. 

Violet burst into laughter "I haven't got my wand, it's upstairs" 

"I got time and I think we deserve it for winning the match"Theo pushed playfully. 

She rolled her eyes as she gave in "alright, alright. I'll go get it" 

she stood up leaving Theo on the sofa, smiling the widest and cheesiest grin ever at her.   
Mentally cursing herself for wearing heels instead of just comfortable shoes, she made her way back to her dorm. 

Violet reached the top step, she doesn't know what happened next but her foot slipped and she felt herself falling backwards, her head colliding with something and next thing she knew it was all black.


	7. The Hospital Wing

The sky was illuminated green with the dark mark, Voldemort's mark. A chill ran up Violets spine, she shivered crossing her arms across her chest. Before she closed her eyes and saw black. 

"Hey Vi"   
she heard a muffled voice and felt a hand on her shoulder gone as quick as it appeared.

"Vi, are you alright?"   
A voice she recognised from Jenny and another from Marilyn. 

"Is she alright, really? Stupid question she fell down the damn stairs. Of Course she's not alright!" A male voice shot back at them both. 

A bright light flashed across her eyelids and she squeezed her eyes shut a little before opening them groaning "Ow, my head is thumping" she began to sit up before a hand clamped on her shoulder pushing her down.

"hang on, don't get up so quick !" She looked around the bed to notice her three close Slytherin friends hovering over her. The hand belonged to Theo.

"I fell down the stairs ? Really? Stupid bloody heels" she looked at her peers looking down at herself noticed her dress was still on and she was led on a bed in the hospital wing. 

"Yeah, you had a bit of a nasty fall. Looked like someone spilt their drink on the step and you lost your balance falling backwards" She looked to Jenny as she explained what had happened. 

"I'm sorry, it would not have happened if I didn't ask for the Hot Chocolate" Theo looked at her awkwardly, slowly removing his hand off of her shoulder. 

Violet shook her head "Nonsense, i should have known better than to leave my wand out of reach. I could have caught myself if I had my wand" she winced. 

Suddenly the hospital wing doors opened and in came the popular Gryffindor trio, making a beeline directly for the small Group of Slytherins. 

"We better go, but we will see you later" Marilyn spoke as she looked over at the Gryffindors. 

Violet watched as her Slytherin peers stood up and walked past the trio, not really being rude but not acknowledging them either. 

"We heard what happened, how did you manage to do that?!" Hermione asked Violet as she sat down glancing at Madam Pomfrey who observed the trio with her arms crossed. 

"Right you three, you can't stay for long, Ms.Fairweather needs rest" they all nodded in response. 

"How'd you fall down the stairs?" Harry looked over to her.

"I apparently slipped on a spilt drink, that's what they told me anyway" she gestured to the door where her friends had left moments before. 

"How'd you know I fell?" 

"Well.." Ron looked to them both before turning to her and continued "Blaise came up to Hermione and told her quite bluntly what had happened but he did let us know and then walked off" 

Her eyes widened "Blaise spoke you 'Mione?" 

Hermione pulled her brown frizzy locks out of her eyes.

"yeah, took me a little bit by surprise, wouldn't have anything to do with you, would it?" 

Violet looked at her "well I did fall-." 

"That's not what she meant,Vi" Harry sighed a little. 

she nodded "Yes, he came up to me at the party, apologised and said he'd try to be civil. Oh and About the match sorry you lost guys" Violet opened her mouth only to be cut off by Harry. 

"it's alright, it happens" Harry Excused her.

"Okay, you've all spoken to her, Ms.Fairweather needs some rest now. Off you go!" Madam Pomfrey started to tidy around Violets bedside and started to shoo them out. 

"You better listen to her, you know she'll only nag you" Violet reminded the trio. 

"yeah, we better go. Get better soon Vi" Hermione leaned over and hugged her squeezing her slightly in a comforting way and the boys just smiled and waved at her as they left. 

Violet sighed and led back down, closing her eyes to get some much rested sleep. 

"Ms.Fairweather you've been sleeping for a while now, I've finished with the remaining healing charms. Here's a potion, take it tonight and it should clear up that bruise on the top of your head. One of your house mates has come to escort you back by my request" Madam Pomfrey assisted Violet sitting up. 

She looked up through her lashes to see two hands holding onto the bed frame, the one hand having a Ring on the ring itself had an S engraved on it. She knew who the hands belonged to and looked up to see Draco face with no emotion just looking straight at her. 

"Really? Him?" She sighed

"Now Mr.Malfoy was the only one available as he had a free period today." 

He was wearing his sleeveless jumper with his uniform underneath and black trousers. 

She rolled her eyes "okay, fine" swinging her legs off the side of the bed she stood up as Madam Pomfrey left them too it. 

"Shall we go then?" he motioned to a non existent watch on his wrist.

She Roll her eyes she walked past him "whatever" 

"you know, I'm supposed to escort you back to the common room" he started "but you do not seem interested in that" Violet kept walking completely ignoring him. 

Some Time passed and they were about halfway there, walking in complete silence until Violet stopped suddenly placing her hand on her head feeling dizzy out of nowhere and slightly falling backwards.

"for the love of Salazar, can you not even walk properly without something happening" Draco spat rushing towards her holding his arms out behind her incase she fell. 

"Don't touch me, Malfoy" 

He sighed "Don't flatter yourself, I'm merely looking after the skin off my back, if something happens to you when I'm escorting you It's on my head. Now shut up" he growled lowly at her quickly becoming irritated. 

She hated to admit it but she would have to let it slide. He held out his arm for her and she let out a large sigh.

"for the love of Merlin" she wrapped her hand and fingers around his forearm supporting her just in case. 

She could feel his warmth grace her palm of her hand through the long sleeve cotton shirt and his aroma was stronger than ever now. He smelt outrageously expensive and a slight hint of Vanilla. How can someone smell....expensive? She did not know but that word just seemed right. 

She could feel his muscles in his arm contract and release as she realised her nails were digging into his arm and looked up at him mumbling a "sorry" to him. 

If she knew better it looked like he was biting down onto his teeth as his jaw looked stern and set. He did not respond, just nodded in response. They reached the portrait and he helped her through, both let go of one another as they got into the room. 

They were on their own, it was midday so everyone was obviously in their classes, even her friends after seeing her in the hospital wing. 

"I'm going to get my wand" Violet started as she made her way to the stairs. 

"No, I'll get it. I'm not looking after you after you fall again. I do not have the time for that" 

she laughed "Oh that's charming, like you can get into the girls dorms anyway the stairs are jinxed remember?" 

"I've been in your dorm before you know, Pansy..??" He smirked 

"oh please , that's disgusting!" 

He walked toward her  
"it takes a simple spell to fix them. Disgusting? It's perfectly normal and from what Pansy told me about you. You're not as shy as you look"   
she scoffed as he sauntered towards her, Eyes locking onto hers.

"nothing wrong with a good .. well you know what I mean"

Winking at her as he walked past and made his was to her dorm to grab her wand. 

Violet let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "Merlin"


	8. Divination Partners

It was the evening, nothing much happened after Malfoy had given her wand back to her and they both kept their distance from each other. 

Which she was thankful for, Violet reached over to the table in the middle of the common room and picked up the potion Madam Pomfrey had given her, pulled out the cork and downed the bottle. 

"Eurgh, these things never taste nice, do they?" She swallowed, her face crunching up in disgust. 

Blaise was sat in the armchair opposite her his face in the daily prophet, he laughed. "No, but I don't think we are supposed to think about that though." 

she shrugged "You would think after hundreds of years of magic that they would make it to taste more pleasant." 

She heard the common room door open and in rushed Theo with Marilyn smiling at each other and Jenny following behind, deep in thought it seemed. 

"Hey, feeling better?" Violet looked up to Marilyn and Theo, noticing that Jenny had wandered off upstairs probably to get more comfortable. 

"Peachy" she winked back which earned her a smile as Marilyn sat down next to her. 

"And Where have you two lovebirds been?" Blaise asked like a Father who was speaking to his children .

Theo walked up to the fire and put another log on. 

"Oh stop it, we were just in the library, studying" Marilyn blushed 

"oh yeah 'studying' sure, you're as red as a toffee pop from honeydukes" Violet whispered so Theo couldn't hear her.

"I don't know, what if he doesn't like me? I couldn't face the embarrassment of rejection" Marilyn leaned into Violet in the same low whisper.

Blaise obviously overheard them "Hey Theo, Marilyn wants to know if you want to go to The Three Broomsticks on Saturday ?" his head leaned on the side of the armchair talking to Theo who had the biggest smile on his face. 

Marilyn was still in shock as Theo turned to her "I would love to Marilyn." 

Violet lowered her hand to the side of the sofa and met with Blaises hand in a low high five. No words exchanged just a knowing look between them both. 

"Well now that's sorted, here we go Theo and Blaise, two Hot Chocolates." She conjured up two drinks and lowered them with her wand onto the table in from of the fire. 

"Enjoy!" Both of the boys reached over and grabbed them as soon as they touched the table.   
Violet stood up.

"Oh Vi, Trelawney gave us some Divination work here oh and Draco needs it too" Marilyn leant over to her bag and pulled out two books and a few clean pages of parchment. 

"Why does Malfoy need it for, he hasn't missed any lessons" Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, he wasn't in divination and Since we got partnered up today and you were in the Hospital wing. The Professor just put you two together, but she said you have a few days to do it. I've marked the pages for you, in your book at least." Marilyn finished.

Violet snatched the books and paper from her at the sound of Draco's name and muttered  
"you've got to be kidding me?" 

Marilyn shook her head "Nope, I'm deadly serious." 

She bit her tongue "that's fine. I can do that, just a few pages right ? I can do that" she started to rant to which Marilyn gave her a sympathetic smile.

"they're going to kill each other! Is the professor mad?" Theo laughed and Blaise only shook his head 

"10 galleons on Vi killing him first" 

"you're on!" Theo challenged Blaise. 

"Who's killing who?" Their heads snapped to where the voice came from, seeing Draco stood there with an unreadable expression on his face.   
His left hand in his trouser pocket and the other just by his side, Violet held up the items Marilyn handed her.

"We are, we have to be partners and trust me. I'm just as happy about it as you are " she walked up to him practically shoving his section of the items into his chest with a thud and walked to her dorm. 

"We have to work together. Really?!" Draco snapped at Blaise and Theo. 

Marilyn took that as a que to leave and bid good night to Theo and Blaise. 

"Mate, it's temporary. Why do you hate her so much anyway ?" 

"Yeah I mean you put up with Pansy and you don't even like her!" Suddenly bombarded with questions Draco sat himself in the seat Violet had been moments before 

"That's because I'm getting something from it, being around Violet is like..... I don't know but all I know is I'm going to enjoy winding her up" he finished stretching out and leaning back  
On the sofa

"well... it'll be entertaining to see anyway" Blaise retorted. 

Theo cleared his throat and spoke   
"Anyway, that Quidditch game was something wasn't it ?" 

Back in the Girls Slytherin dorm room it was busy with the girls chatting and giggling about the events that had unfolded downstairs and with Theo and Marilyn. 

"And he was like 'oh yeah I'd love to !' I could have died right there and then. Wished someone Avada'd me" Marilyn stated telling Pansy and Jenny what happened downstairs moments ago. 

"Sweet Salazar! I mean aren't you happy you're going out with Theo Saturday?" Jenny giggled 

"Yeah, maybe you could finally get some action!" Pansy replied

"oh stop it Pansy! even though I wouldn't mind" Marilyn confidently smiled leaning back on her bed. 

Pansy turned to Violet "sorry I didn't come to the hospital wing , I was busy" 

"Busy as in Malfoy?" Jenny stated matter of factly. 

Violet scrunched up her nose until Pansy replied with a "no, I was with someone else" the girls including Violet snapped their heads so fast and yelled a chorus of questions.

"What ?!" 

"Who" 

"Why?" 

"How?" 

Pansy shrugged "just another Slytherin boy, I think his name was Matthew.. can't remember his last name" 

Violet spoke without thinking "won't Malfoy be upset about that? I heard he doesn't share"

Pansy looked down picking at her nails "he doesn't care, I think he just wants to, you know. This Matthew seems .... promising." 

Jenny looked to her "be careful, you don't want rumours to spread. You were still with Draco yesterday at the party practically in his lap!" 

"Well, i was thinking of still having a few more times before I called it quits, plus Matthew wasn't at the party he knows nothing" 

Violet rolled her eyes and pulled out her quilt sliding underneath and closing her eyes, not saying a word further. 

"Draco must be really good in bed for you to want to do that" giggled Marilyn causing Jenny and   
Pansy to laugh.

"you have no idea"


	9. Attempted Dual

Violet waltzed into the great hall dragging her feet against the un even stone floor and walking over to the Slytherin table taking a seat. 

The great hall was filling up slowly with pupils chatting away and smiling. The tables lit up with the usual buffet of a Cooked breakfast, fresh fruit and pastries with some sweeter treats littered all over the tables and glass bottles full of many types of Juices. 

Violet grabbed her usual pumpkin juice and looked across her table noticing that Draco looked a little worse for wear this morning. He had small circles under his eyes, his blonde hair seemed slightly dull and he was currently gripping his fork so tightly his knuckles were white. It wasn't unusual for him to be in a foul mood but he looked Stressed.. Tense almost. She put down her goblet and nudged Blaise's foot, he was sat next to Draco again. 

Blaise looked up at Her mouthing 'what?' Violet motioned her head to Draco her eyebrow raised and as if he understood Blaise opened his mouth "You alright Mate?" 

Draco didn't even look at him but instead he dropped his fork, it falling and clattering against his plate creating a sound so loud that everyone everyone on the table jumped in surprise. 

"I'm fine" he muttered and Blaise did not press him further. 

Everyone on the table felt as though they were walking on a thin sheet of ice, trying not to draw attention to the awkward moment. Draco moved back slightly and put his hand under the table pulling of the books and parchment that Violet had shoved into his chest the night before. 

He dropped the one book and two pages of parchment in front of her on the table "Meet me at the library tonight at 6, we better get this rubbish finished. Don't want to stretch out this partner thing any longer than we need too" with that he grabbed an apple from the table and stood up, walking out the hall. 

Violet scoffed "Who shit in his Cornflakes?" that earned her some strange looks from her peers.

"muggle saying. Sorry" Theo and Blaise looked at her like she had two heads. 

"Honestly though, why's he in a bad mood ? I've not even wound him up" she questioned Them both as she watched them eat their breakfast as they shrugged. 

Boys 

Deciding she was finished with her breakfast she excused herself and made her way to DADA class, she was a little early but rather that then be late. 

Time had passed and slowly but surely Slytherins and Gryffindors were joining her in waiting outside the classroom. 

She was soon met with Hermione, Harry and Ron who were talking quite loudly. "No I'm just saying, if you don't like her kissing you Ronald, do something about it." Hermione was clearly not putting up with hearing about him and Lavender. 

Violet couldn't blame her, Ron was being completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione was crazy for him. 

"Do I want to know ?" Violet questioned looking at Harry and Ron smiling acknowledging them as Hermione walked up to her shaking her head. "No and I'd rather not talk about it. I mean Lavender really ? 'She won't stop kissing me' 

"Mione"

"it's disgusting. Honestly I" 

"Hermione!" Violet snapped at her  
" I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" 

Hermione sighed "I don't. You're right. I heard about you being partners with Malfoy for divination. Rotten luck" 

Violets face went stern gritting her teeth "yeah well, with us both not in class I'm not surprised Professor Trelawney did it. He was in a sour mood this morning though" 

Hermione didn't say anything to that just observed Violets expression on her face. Her curly hair in a ponytail with some curls framing her face as she looked down at her shoes. It wasn't long before Snape arrived and class began. 

"Really? Red Caps and Hinky punks? We learnt that in third year" both Hermione and Violet began walking out of class into one of the corridors 

"technically we only breezed past the subject, we have hardly ever had a stable curriculum in Defence against the dark arts. Have we?" Hermione corrected Violet as she groaned at the lesson they had just had. 

"I guess, just seemed a bit pointless after those pages of parchment I did for Snape on Non-Verbal spells that's all" she sighed 

"Well you have knowledge of it now should you need to use non-verbal magic" that was true, it could be useful. 

They continued walking until someone shoved Violet in the shoulder as they were going past her. 

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BEFORE I HEX YOUR ASS!" Yelled Violet watching the second years that bumped her scramble away in fear as she rubbed her shoulder. 

"Now that's more like a Slytherin attitude" she turned her head to see Draco behind her. His mood completely opposite of what it was previously. 

Hermione looked at Draco "Quit it Malfoy. Atleast Violet is friendly and not Cruel, Rude and foul like you" 

Draco narrowed his eyes, his face contorted in anger "I'm not talking to you ,you filthy little Mudblood" 

there is that foul mood again Violet had enough of that word 'mudblood' even more so as it came out of his mouth. 

She was quick as she drew her wand aiming it at Draco "STUPIFY!" Light flashed out of her wand and hit him square in the chest sending him backward into a crowd of students passing through the corridor. 

"Violet, I had it sorted" Hermione Spoke, shock written all over her face

"blimey Vi! That was" 

"bloody brilliant" It seemed Harry and Ron had joined the commotion. 

Draco was flat on his back, he turned to the side and coughed his hand frantically dipping into his pocket reaching for his wand. He stood up a shrugged off the hands of the students trying to help him with disgust pushing them away. 

"You'll pay for that Fairweather" he addressed her by her last name. 

Violet sneered at Draco "should know better than to call my friend a mudblood, at least Blaise had the decency to apologise" she was still a good few feet away from him. 

"If you think I'm going to apologise, you're very wrong Fairweather" he pulled out his wand raising it at her "I should teach you a lesson" 

She rolled her eyes "don't flatter yourself" she turned but not before seeing a flash of red coming her way from Draco's direction. 

She raised her wand up quickly blocking it and watched as it bounced off her wand. "Do not try me again Malfoy" all of a sudden the students quickly started scurrying away from the scene they had just witnessed. 

Violet looked around only to see the peak of a witches hat coming their way. "What on earth is going on here? Ms.Fairweather?! Mr.Malfoy! Follow me immediately." McGonagall came through the crowd face stern and looking disappointingly at the two. Neither of them moved to follow her, Violet looked at the trio and then back to Malfoy. 

"Both of you, NOW!" Violet threw head had back looking at the ceiling huffing out of annoyance. 

Draco raised his hands to his collar and fixed his tie, smoothing over the Green and silver stripes. Both of them then began to follow McGonigall, Violet turned her head to look at the trio.  
Hermione looked at her with sympathy whilst the boys just shrugged their shoulders not knowing what else to do. She turned her head back round, now looking at the back of the McGonigall's head, Draco high on her tail catching up with her. 

"This is your fault" she mumbled to Draco as they continued walking. He said nothing just gave her a look that made her quiet straight way as of saying 

'Don't start'

So for once Violet bit her tongue and didn't say anything back to him.


	10. Civil

Violet sat in the corridor by an arch recalling the events that had happened moments after the altercation between her and Draco.

Professor McGonagall led them both to her classroom and sat them at a desk

"You two need to stop bickering. This time it was dangerous, what if one of you hit a younger student who could not defend themselves?"

"I'm sorry Professor, Malfoy called Hermione a slur and I didn't think" Violet looked into her lap staring at her hands chipping off the black polish she had painted on them.

"Mr.Malfoy, you're making it incredibly difficult keeping you out of trouble. Especially if you're going to be rude like that to Ms.Granger." Draco kept eye contact with the wise and stern witch

"I understand Professor"

she nodded to them both and sighed  
"oh you two, I'm sorry you're not making this easy but I will have to deduct house points for this. You should know better. I also need you to attend Detentions for the next week together cleaning the pots by hand in the greenhouse. This is the best I can do without serious consequences"

McGonagall had finished speaking to the both of them, surprisingly none of them said a word. Just nodded their heads and left the room.

Violet put her head in her hands, her black curls winding their way around her fingers. First she was stuck with Draco as a divination partner but that was temporary and now she would undoubtedly be stuck with him for a weeks worth of detentions with no wands to use magic either.

"Look, I know it's not the best situation but we have not got a choice." Draco slouched down onto the wall beside her.

she raised her head "what's it going to be ? Are you angry, sad or a cocky git again ? Your mood changes more that those Sweet drops I had in my drink" Violet spoke Looking to him not even bothering to be witty, just annoyed.

Draco put his hands in his pockets and crossed his legs casually, You would not of thought they'd had a Small duel, he didn't look disheveled at all. He looked well kept and smart. Violet looked him in the eyes as he turned to her not realising how close he was to her. She could see small flecks of blue in his grey eyes, tiny little things she hadn't noticed before, his eyes briefly flickered to observe her face.

Draco shrugged "I have no excuse for that." He spoke plainly. It was exhausting, hating and arguing with someone over and over and quite frankly Violet was exhausted.

"I'm not sorry for stunning you, you Deserved it. I told you last week to not call Hermione that" Violet mumbled looking directly at him still keeping eye contact.

"I know but you're too easy to wind up. Especially when your friends are involved" Draco admitted candidly which was something he did not do often but here he was in actually conversation with Violet.

"Why do you wind me up? Where does that get you ?" Violet questioned him

"same place it gets you, I have nothing better to do." she scoffed

"you know, if you weren't always an arrogant prick then we would of got along just fine" she stood up walking away from him and Draco yelled after her  
"Fairweather! the library tonight?"

She continued walking but motioned her hand round the back of her flipping him off.  
Draco smirked, perhaps if he didn't always insult her friends they would get along more but he would still wind her up if given the chance.

Violet continued walking and crossed the courtyard trying to ignore the many sets of eyes staring at her. Many students whispering to each other rumours about what had happened.

"he tried to kill her with the killing curse! It was mental" she rolled her eyes

"she's a badass though, she deflected it perfectly. I wish I could do that" she couldn't help but laugh to herself at that one.

She didn't mind her own company, sometimes she needed it and after today she needed it. Even if it was only for a few hours before she had to go meet Draco in the library. So she decided to go back to the common room and lounged herself on the sofa closing her eyes.

Draco ran his hand through his blonde, almost white hair. Sighing he looked at the Tall black cabinet with the ridged sides and pointed edges. He moved his ring clad hand up to the cabinet and ran it over the the wood and metal. The wood feeling rough and slightly splintered, it was an old cabinet. He wondered how long it had been here, at Hogwarts.

Draco always said it was a 'pathetic excuse for a school' but truly he felt it was home for him and it was his responsibility to bring it down. He frowned at the thought, fingers trembling he picked up the apple he grabbed this morning, pulled open the door hearing the metal hinges creak. He placed the apple in the cabinet and shut the door, a moment passed and he heard a roll inside the cabinet.

Opening the cabinet again he picked up the apple and slowly turned it around noticing a bite was taken out of it. He closed his eyes, wrapping his hands around the apple so tight his knuckles went white.

There was no way he could get himself out of this one.

Violet opened her eyes and stretched out on the sofa, looking to see Jenny in the leather chair opposite her.  
She yawned "Hey Jen, what time is it ?"

"Nearly six o'clock, haven't you got to go meet Draco?" She responded and Violet sat up rolling her head on her neck, cracking out the tension.

She sighed "that's why I asked, Wish me luck"

"you'd need liquid luck for that, enjoy" Jenny chuckled at Violet.


	11. Inkwell

Violet made her way to the library and walked to the back, she was sure that's where Draco would be, out of sight and out of mind where no one would bother him.  
She turned the corner walking down the narrow walkway the tall bookcases had created.

She spotted the back of Draco's head, he was sat at the lone desk that faced one of the windows set in the stone wall. She pulled out the chair and noticed there was only one divination book 

"Malfoy, where's my Book?" Violet asked him as he put his quill down only just after writing the date on a piece of parchment.

"I'm not a house elf" his voice drawled out, uninterested

"well you're a clever one. Now we have to share the same book" she pointed out, he looked at the book and then back at her. His face only registering that they had to share, he let out a grunt

"very well, I have extra pieces of parchment here anyway, i made sure the book had it's pages marked so we know what we are doing" he slid over pieces of parchment to her as she sat down.

"So that is my book then" he looked out of the window

"no, it's the book with the marked pages." 

"yes, my book"

he clenched his jaw "it doesn't have your name on it, does it? Let's just get this over with"

she dropped the topic feeling a little irate but no more than usual.  
She looked to where he had opened the book

'Tarot cards and their meanings'  
Some people perceive tarot cards as being bad and bringing negative energy, that is not always true.  
Tarot cards have been used for hundreds of years by witch's and wizards alike to just read a person or situation, not always having a negative outcome.

"So, why do we need partners for this?" Violet questioned

"I guess it's quicker to go through with two people" he muttered getting stuck into writing and referencing the book.  
Violet soon did the same pulling out her own feather quill and dipping it into the inkwell in front of them.

"Some of these cards look interesting, The hanged man, Death, The lovers. Who knew these all meant different things if they're reversed or flipped" she spoke out aloud

"God, Do you ever shut up Violet?" Draco slammed his quill down, ink slightly splatting on his parchment.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood so we don't kill each other, it's exhausting" she whispered composing herself remembering that they were indeed in the library.

"Fair point, carry on" he hummed in agreement.  
Draco agreed with her, again. This was so out of character for him and she did not know what to do.

"Can I ask you a question?" She looked to him as she spoke quietly.

He continued writing "It's not about something to do with The trio is it ?"

She shook her head "no, not at all"

Draco nodded his head, his face stern "Go ahead"

Violet was not sure how to word it without pushing too much into his business as Draco Malfoy didn't talk about personal stuff often and whenever brought up he always got so short and snappy. She swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a deep breath. Get it together Violet.

"Why don't you like people talking about your father ? I mean anytime his name is brought up you seem so on edge"

Draco stopped writing but didn't put the quill down, he just started to press it into the page firmly.

So firmly she could see the tip of it bending the wrong way. She stared at his quill , it was bound to snap under that pressure, neither of them said anything and just as she thought that he wasn't going to answer her, he did.

"My father always taught me my blood and status is everything. His teachings are very old and traditional of our Pureblood lineage. As of the last two years, being a Malfoy has been more difficult than ever. Especially after he got sent to Azkaban those years ago. Because of him, my mother and I have had to make choices..." Draco seemed to shift in his seat as he turned to her looking down into his lap and swallowed

"I don't know what to do" she leaned forward looking at him, he was confiding in her and it was very personal.

She tilted her head at him as he looked down at his papers "what do you mean, you don't know what to do?"

He shook his head picking up his quill again "Nothing, just forget I said anything" he seemed so unsure of what to do and Violet thought he almost looked a bit lost.

She did the unthinkable and only Merlin himself would know why but she felt he needed comfort so she placed her hand on top of his free hand on the desk.

"I can't just forget something like that, Draco" he looked at her hand on top of his and looked at her again.

He seemed to be looking at her face again, her expression and features. Big hazel eyes, glowing tan skin, lightly sprinkled with freckles and her black curly hair. A curl had fallen into her eyes as she looked at him, trying to read his expression.  
He quickly snapped out of it

"I don't want your pity" and pulled his hand out from underneath hers.

Violet jumped at the sudden movement knocking over the inkwell they had been sharing all over the desk narrowly missing their parchments. The ink had splashed onto both of their hands as they were sat so close to one another.

"Fuck" he muttered under his breath.

Violet quickly picked up their parchments as Draco leant over the desk trying to clean up the ink with his wand to mutter at quick surface cleaning spell  
"Scourgify"

Violet watched in admiration of the spell as it wiped away the mess like nothing had happened.

" I need to remember that one!" She smiled lightheartedly.  
Draco sat back down and filled the inkwell back up.

"Violet, Just because I told you that. It Does not mean this changes everything between us"

Violet rolled her eyes and laughed  
"of course not, you're still a prick. But sometimes even those people need to confide in someone too. Even if it is their enemy"

she spoke quietly as they both turned back in their seats as finished the assignments with the occasional question here and there.


	12. No Magic

It was Saturday and most of the students had left Their rooms and were out in the grounds of Hogwarts. The students from third year and onwards were able to visit Hogsmeade.  
A wizard village full of everything a witch or wizard would need.

Violets favourite place was Honeydukes, the variety of strange and unusual treats made her love magic even more.

  
Chocolate frogs that had an enchantment on them to become actual frogs that hopped out of their package as you scrambled to catch it.  
Liquorice snaps which looked like normal liquorice bites until you went to pick one up and they'd bite you with their sharp teeth.  
Acid pops that could literally burn a hole in your tongue.

There were so many choices, Bertie bott's every flavour beans and they mean every flavour. She remembered Ron telling her in first year that one of his brothers had a Vomit flavour one once.

  
She cringed at the thought, it was bad enough being sick but purposely eating a Vomit flavoured sweet. Yikes

Unfortunately, instead of going to Hogsmeade she was about to make her way to the greenhouses for a detention.

She was in Normal clothes as it was a Saturday after all, she picked up her Silver mirror and observed that she looked nice enough for the day. She decided to wear her hair all the way down today, black curls falling around her shoulders. Violet went with a black denim skirt that came to her knees and a black long sleeved turtle neck jumper.

She finished the all black outfit off with knee high suedette boots and some jewellery.

  
She looked casual but enough to keep her warm, even with her legs showing a little bit. She looked at herself again, making sure she had some slight makeup on and was on her way.

She reached the greenhouses noticing Professor McGonagall waiting there but no sign of Draco. 

“Ah Ms.Fairweather , thank you for turning up. I'm afraid you may be on your on as Mr.Malfoy has decided to not attend. He will.."McGonagall began to inform her when she stopped mid sentence and looked over Violets left shoulder.

"Mr.Malfoy, how nice of you to join us! Right, if you both hand me your wands please."

Violet nodded and reached in her pocket of her skirt and handed it to McGonagall. Draco on the other hand Sighed in response, also handing over his wand

"you were serious about no magic?! I'm not a house elf. This is servant stuff"

McGonagall looked at him stern faced.

"Well then Mr.Malfoy, you should have thought about that before you tried to disarm Ms.Fairweather behind her back, It will not hurt you to get your hands dirty" she grabbed the wands her students handed her and walked away turning her head to them.

" I will know if you use non-verbal magic too, both of you keep that in mind" then she was gone.

Violet looked at Draco, he was back in his all black suit and tie, neatly pressed. Not one crease and he looked flawless. As always.

She raised her eyebrows "so you dressed up in your suit, to clean pots? A bit pointless isn't it you're going to get filthy!" she pointed out to him motioning to his clean suit.

He shrugged "you're looking quite dressed up yourself, who are you trying to impress anyway?"

she scoffed "I'm not trying to impress anyone. I do take pride in my appearances you know."  
She snapped placing here hand on the greenhouse door, opening it trying to shut the door in his face.

His hand whipped up to the door, fingers gripping the glass frame stopping her from shutting the door. She stared at him and then turned back around looking at the endless pots they had to scrub out.

"Looks like the second years had to repot the mandrakes" she spoke looking at the empty smaller pots that had been discarded to one side of the greenhouse.

"I hated that class, my mandrake was so fat and gross."Draco muttered to her as his fingers dragged across one of the pots, gathering dirt on his fingers. Scrunching up his nose he took off his suit jacket and hung it on one of the coat racks in the corner of the room away from the dirt.

Violet chucked "I'm not surprised it bit you then, no one likes being called fat or gross"

she watched him bring his hands to the top collar of his shirt and Un button it slightly, "what are you doing ?"

She questioned as she looked away turning her attention to the pots picking up a few to begin scrubbing with the soap and brushes left behind for them to clean.

"Getting myself comfortable, I shouldn't be doing this servant stuff. But we can't get out of it." He continued moving his hands to his wrists unbuttoning the cuff beginning to roll his sleeves up and he paused for a moment as if he was second guessing something.

Violet heard the silence and looked at him "what?" he shook his head buttoning his sleeves back together

"nothing"

why is he being so strange? He cleared his throat and stood opposite her in the greenhouse and put gloves on instead to protect his sleeves and hands.

That's how they worked for the next thirty minutes, in silence but Violet did notice how the air around them was a little bit tense. She looked at her hands and observed the dirt and gravel that had gotten stuck under her nails, she huffed and put the pot she was cleaning down.

She tried to lighten the mood "This is killing my hands, look at my nails ! They're wrecked!" She frantically wiped her hands holding them up to show Draco who looked at her hands in disgust.

"Well, they weren't the best to begin with but that's what you get doing servants jobs" he shook his head to her.

Violet rose her voice astonished "EXCUSE ME?! My hands are well looked after, they may not be perfectly smooth like yours but at least I can say I can look after myself and not depend on someone else!" She gritted her teeth and looked her her hands observing them, now a little bit conscious of them.

They weren't rough and they definitely weren't dirty on a everyday basis. She always tried to maintain a fresh manicure by herself. How dare he accuse her of having hands like that. She looked up from her hands to notice he had stopped what he was doing and he was looking at her.

  
He pulled off the gloves he was using, tossing them to the side and put the pot down sauntering towards her. Violet stepped back slightly, she couldn't tell wether what he was going to do, or what his mood was.

"What did you say to me?" He looked at her, looking slightly amused.

She stared at him "I said, that at least I can look after myself and not depend on someone else" she stepped back again as he was still walking towards her.

Draco shook his head "No, I caught that bit alright.... you said I have smooth hands" she narrowed her eyes not showing her panic that she slipped up accidentally having complimented him.

She had complimented Draco Malfoy without realising it.

She stepped back again but this time she tripped over a small pot that had caught under her boot, she waited for the impact.

It never came, instead what happened was as Draco was walking towards her he spotted the small pot and knew she was going to trip backwards over it. He lunged forward causing his arm and hand to wrap around her waist gripping her rather tightly. She felt how big his hand was around her waist, warming her side.

Her hands had grabbed onto the closet thing to her which unfortunately happened to be Draco and his shoulders, her fingernails gripped into his black shirt. If someone were to walk in it would have looked like they were dancing and Draco was about to dip her.

Violet cleared her throat and tried not to look him in the eye as he was very very close to her face "you have got smooth hands but you're still a dick" he chuckled, his breath hitting her ear.

"No love, but I have got one. Is my hand smooth?" He looked down to her and suddenly she felt his hand gracing it's presence on her thigh where her skirt had slid up slightly as she fell back. That was enough to make anyone blush and she felt something stir in her stomach.

Was she that touch starved?

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked around the room avoiding his gaze. "We need to finish these pots, we have about a dozen left before McGonagall comes back, which will be soon."

Draco quickly released his grip on her waist and removed his hand from her thigh nodding "Yes, we do" So as they both finished the pots, not another word was spoken.

What in the Salazar was that?


	13. Death Eater

'Terror continues as death eaters ravaged London yesterday, terrifying and killing muggles for sport.

  
The vision of the Dark Mark lit up the sky in a Savage manor, the scene was witnessed by over a Thousand muggles.  
The ministry is working hard to Obliviate all muggles who witnessed the scene and Auror's are working all hours to track down the perpetrators'

Violet's black polished fingers gripped the page and she was suddenly feeling sick, the feeling like acid rising in her throat. She dreamt about the dark mark before but at Hogwarts and now this happened, In broad day light in London.

  
She felt as if she was going crazy, maybe even enough to confide in Professor Trelawney, but as quickly as the thought came it disappeared. She heard about the death eaters before, everyone in the Wizarding world had.

There were a few students in Slytherin who's families were well known Death Eaters, Violet knew of them all. There were rumours that even the Malfoy's were death eaters, well it was proven that Lucius Malfoy was a death eater. Draco's father.

Violet looked to see Draco staring out of the window in the common room, watching the mermaids in the water. Is that what he meant that night in the library when he said his mother and him had to make choices? No, surely not.

It couldn't be.. he had been sketchy, moody and he did hesitate rolling his sleeves back. She shook her head, trying to swallow the sick feeling but to no avail she couldn't stop it.

Violet quickly shot up from the sofa, making some noise as The Daily Prophet scrunched up from her hands gripping it so tight, she didn't even look as it fell to the floor.

The sudden movement made her friends and Draco turn to watch her, she looked at Draco suddenly putting two and two together.Sweet Salazar..

she Looked at the Daily Prophet and then back to him, he just looked at her and went to speak when she ran to the toilets out of the common room and into the corridor.

She ran in the dungeon bathrooms and into straight one of the toilet stalls bringing up all of her evening dinner, into the toilet. Her hands quickly grabbed a few sheets of toilet paper and wiped her mouth clean throwing it into the toilet and pulled the flush.

She sat back, her head leaning against the door of the stall. Surely she was over reacting?

Surely there was a rational explanation to what she was thinking about, Draco couldn't be a death eater ... she knew he was an arrogant Pureblood snob but Death eater?

Yes from time to time they played on each others emotions and pissed each other off just for fun but she didn't think that he would go that low.

'Because of my father, my mother and I had to make ..Choices' his voice echoed  
In her head.

Violet sat in the toilet stall, there's only one other person who she could talk to about this and that wasn't any of her fellow Slytherins.

Harry.

He was the only one she thought of when she thought of Death Eaters and Voldemort.  
She walked to the Gryffindors common room approaching the portrait and asking if they could grab the attention of on of the students as this was a matter of urgency.  
The portrait reluctantly nodded, staring at her house tie.

The door opened and she was face to face with Ron, his eyes widened looking at her "bloody hell, Violet, you look like shit!" He watched her as she stood there in front of him.

she looked him in the eye "I feel like shit. Hey, can you grab Harry for me please ? It's urgent" she muttered at him looking behind him a little seeing a little bit of red from the tapestries in their common room.

Ron nodded "uh yeah, yeah sure. Why don't you come in ? It's not busy, no one will say anything"

Violet was taken back slightly she had never been in their common room before, especially because she was a Slytherin and that was definitely not aloud. Regardless she nodded and quickly looked left to right on the staircases, noticing no one was watching her she walked in and sure enough the common room only had the Golden Trio sat by the fire.

Harry and Hermione looked up as Ron cleared his throat trying to announce that Violet had entered, they both looked up surprised. She had never come to their common room before and this definitely was a surprise.

"Harry can I talk to you? It's urgent" he nodded and then smiled

"yeah of course, are you alright ?" He put his arm on her shoulder slightly turning them away from their friends.

"Uhm, have you heard? About the ... the Death Eaters attack in London?" She looked at him her eyes nervously burning into his, he seemed to have no reaction other then a stern look on his face

"yes.. why?"

Violet started to explain why she had come to talk to him. "I put two and two together but he, he can't be. I'm overthinking am I not?"

Harry looked at her and sighed pulling her towards Hermione and Ron.  
They both looked up at Harry and Violet.

Harry paused and spoke lowly  
"she knows" Hermione looked entirely taken off guard and spoke

"not you too?! Violet, do you really think he's a death eater? It's preposterous!" She looked at Hermione and her eyes widened.

"wait, you think Harry's wrong? Am I being silly?"

"This is Malfoy Hermione, look at his family. Come on, Harry has said this at the beginning of the year. Malfoy is a death Eater! He has to be" Ron spoke up after being quiet for some time.

Violet turned to Harry, eyebrows raised "What?What is he on about Harry?"  
She questioned as she eventually sat down  
Next to Hermione and pulled her knees up to her chest, thankful that she was wearing trousers at this moment.

"Before the school year began, a few days before start of term. We were in Diagon Alley and Ron noticed Draco with his mother looking rather Suspicious and going down Knockturn Alley. Naturally we followed them, staying out of sight and watched them go into Borgin and Burke's.

  
It was full of death eaters Violet. Full of them."  
Harry finished also deciding to sit with the three on the floor. She looked at Hermione who still did not seem convinced but Ron and Harry on the other hand were completely sure of the fact that they witnessed an Initiation.

Initiation

She shook her head "but Draco.. he.. he told me that he had to make choices, choices he didn't want to make. What if that was what he was on about ? God, how could I not see it ?!"  
Violet huffed in frustration, throwing her whole body back until she was left completely flat on the floor.  
Her hands over her face getting annoyed with herself.

"He's a death eater Violet. Do not trust him" Harry was clearly set in his ways and Ron had nodded too agreeing with Harry.

Violet felt a hand on her arm, "if it's any help, I don't think Draco fully intended on becoming one. Especially if he told you that Vi." Hermione spoke to her trying to calm her down.

"He's a liar Hermione" Harry Spat out gritting his teeth, Hermione shot him a look.

"stop it. You're not helping her Harry.  
This is a lot for her to take in"


	14. Violet’s Plan

After spending a few hours with The well known trio Violet retired to her common room.

She tried to slip past Draco noticing that he was perched on the leather sofa with the Daily Prophet in his lap.

"You've been gone for hours"

Violet tiredly sighed at him "what's it to you Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry" she apologised stressed from the events of that day head so busy with thoughts that she couldn't even stop herself.

She needed him to trust her, because one way or another she needed to know. To know if any of what the trio and she thought was true.

Was he really a death eater ?

Draco seemed to brush off the apology shaking his head "No matter, but you ran out of here quite abruptly earlier. Care to say why? Or did it have something to do with this?" He asked holding up the The Daily Prophet she had been reading.

Violet shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands on the black leather chair that was placed in front of her leaning forward. Her hair falling over her shoulders looking a beautiful mess, even if she was in a state earlier.

"You tell me, why did I run out of here Mal..Draco?" She corrected herself, saying his given name in hopes of getting a little more information and to make it more comfortable between them.

Violet tilted her head

"how long have you been waiting for me ?"she looked at Draco questioning him, her confidence coating every word.

Draco laughed a mocking tone to her voice "oh please, like I would wait up for you. What put that thought in your head?"

Violet didn't respond and just smirked at him the silence and tension lingering in the air.

Draco was quiet and just continued looking at her, observing her. His eyes roamed over her hands, delicately touching the leather on the chair, her hair draping over her chest. Her hair was so beautiful, so long and curly. He admired it but would never admit it to her. He cleared his throat

"Never mind, best get to bed it's late" Draco changed the subject, leaning forward resting his arms on his knees staring straight into the fire. Violet corrected her posture and nodded to him

"okay, see you in class and detention" she finished, too tired to argue and went to her dorm.

Draco thought he couldn't stand Violet but after everything that has happened, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"And then he Kissed me ! I couldn't believe it , finally !" Violet heart voices chattering away as she walked into the room and to her bed.

Marilyn was sat on her bed legs crossed with Jenny opposite her and Pansy sat on her own bed.

Pansy raised her eyebrows

"where have you been ? You've not really spoken to us in days!"

Questioning her and that sparked off the other girls

"are you alright?You caught us off guard earlier , running out like that"

"I had my date with Theo and he kissed me"

She was being bombarded with so many much information at once, Violet partly wished she had a spell to mute everyone as she just wanted to turn in for the night but instead she replied to them.

"I'm sorry guys I got side tracked, I've been so busy. Then I had detention with Draco and I'm stuck with him for another week and then today I just.. I wasn't well"

After her explanation she still was getting questions "Draco? Since when did you call him that?" Pansy asked picking up on Violet using his first name and not last "

"I don't know. It's his name is it not?"

"How was the detention?" Jenny asked her

Violet shrugged "it was okay actually, despite the fact we had No Magic to do anything"

Jenny scrunched up her nose.

"that's annoying"

Violet gave a half smile " it wasn't too bad, we didn't Kill one another did we ? Great to hear your date went well Marilyn. I'm gathering the kiss is a good Sign yes? Took you both long enough!" Violet chuckled as she addressed Marilyn.

Violet changed her clothes and got into her bed, picking up her wand.

"Yes ! Finally. I'm so relieved he didn't reject me" Marilyn looked off into the air dazing, thinking about Theo no doubt.

It made something stir in Violets stomach, she wanted something like that. Deep down she really did but then she wasn't so sure on wether she wanted the hassle of having a relationship either.

"Well, on that note you love sick puppy. I'm going to bed." With that Violet used her wand to spellher emerald curtains on her bed to close by themselves.

Closing her eyes she thought of the days events and the outcome. She needed to get Draco to confide in her a bit more.

She wondered if she could do it, sometimes they had those weird moments like when he was very close and personal and then others when they were so they wouldn't even touch each other with a broom.

Draco and Violets relationship was definitely like Frenemies, getting along one moment and then at their throats the next.

How was she going to do this ? she had an idea but it was definitely dangerous and for the wrong

reasons.

She scrunched her nose at the thought, what if Instead of always arguing she tried the reverse and tried being friends with him.

That was it, she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and be friendly to Draco Malfoy. Even more so than before.

Maybe a little flirt here and there... he was well known for being with the girls. It was apart of the Slytherin princes reputation, maybe the flirting would help.

Violet knew she had to be very carefully but the true test would be when they were on their own.

This was playing with fire, like Draco had told her exactly not to do the week before.


	15. Divination

Violet walked up the stairs to the Divination classroom, mentally cursing at whoever decided it was a good idea to put a classroom at the top ofmore than four flights of stairs.

She finally reached the classroom with the other students.

Professor Trelawney walked in through her bead clad curtains from her office "ah welcome everyone, another good day is to come. Today we are looking at the Tarot readings of your partner, remember broaden your minds. No thought is too great or too small. Speak your mind!" Violet sat down in the corner of the classroom, noticing the class had nearly filled up completely with her usual classmates.

Parvati and Lavender sat gossiping as they usually did anxiously looking at deck of magical tarot cards on the table in front of them. Harry and Ron were not in this class, neither was Hermione who has decided in third year she was not putting up with

Trelawney and her 'nonsense' any longer.

Being a sixth year, taking this class was optional and Violet chose it because she did find it interesting.

Marilyn and Theo were sat together about two tables behind her and then Violet remembered that she had her finished parchments in her bag. Putting her hand up she spoke

"Professor I have the work you assigned me from when I was in the hospital wing" she spoke up reaching into her bag and placing her work onto the table.

A few other students rolled in and the familiar blonde haired Slytherin strode leisurely into the class not even apologising for being late.

How typical

. Professor Trelawney nodded her head like she usually did always looking so wearily and nervous reaching her hand out for the papers.

"Thank you dear. Mr.Malfoy, as you were late and you did not show up to the last class you will continue with Ms.Fairweather as being partners for the Tarot readings. As everyone else is already assigned"

Draco nodded promptly and sat down next

To Violet, their knees touching under the table.

The table Itself was only just about big enough for two people and with Violet being the height she was, Draco and his frame took up most of the room. She tried adjusting herself so she wasn't touching him, she did need her space too.

To no avail she only ended up with her knee colliding with the underside of the table when she shuffled. Earning her to cuss in a whisperwhilst the Professor was explaining everything.

"Fuck. Shit. For the love of Merlin!" Violet hissed holding her knee, rubbing her palm over it in efforts to smooth the pain.

"You sure have a dirty mouth" Draco whispered in an amusing tone.

"shut up Draco, it's your fault! You're practically sat on me" Violet pointed out as she gestured to how close he was to her.

Draco looked at her smirking

"if you wanted to sit on my lap love, all you

Had to do was ask"

he placed his hand on the table and leaned back into the chair, his legs spreading getting himself comfortable.

Oh, is this the game they were playing now?

Violet mentally scolded herself and bit her tongue, smiling at him she spoke

"is that an offer Draco?"

That response caught Draco off guard as he sat up slightly, coughing and grabbing the tarot deck on the table completely disregarding her comment but Violet could tell that it got to him. 

Was that a good thing?

"Okay so I'm going to shuffle these cards and the first two that pop out are yours and then you do the same for me" he spoke, his hands gliding over the deck as he began to move them, his fingers weremoving over the cards effortlessly shuffling them. Then two cards jumped out of the deck and placed them on the table.

He stopped shuffling and leaned forward turning over the cards. "The Lovers, Upright and uh..Queen of Swords also upright" Draco spoke touching the cards that spoke about Violet.

she narrowed her eyes in deep thought "what do those mean ?okay, hang on.... let's see The lovers .. ah here it is"

'The lovers tarot card-

The Lovers represent relationships and choices. Its appearance in a spread indicates some decision about an existing relationship, a temptation of the heart, or a choice of potential partners.

UPRIGHT - Being at a crossroads, Choices, Commitment, Falling in love, Partnerships

REVERSED - Broken relationship, Infidelity, Relationship issues, Separation'

"Right, and Queen of Swords.."

'The Queen of Swords sits on a stone throne decorated with a cherub, representing the Queen's softer side, and butterflies representing transformation. She faces towards the future, with her left hand raised as if to receive, and in her right hand, she holds a sword up high and straight, representing her desire to find the truth in all matters. As with the earlier Swords Court cards, clouds accumulate in the sky and a strong wind that passes through the trees, symbolising the ongoing nature of change.

UPRIGHT- Independent, unbiased judgement, clear boundaries, direct communication

REVERSED- Overly-emotional, easily influenced, bitchy, cold-hearted'

Violet sat back in her seat "well, that's interesting" she spoke a little taken back at the reading Draco had just dealt her.

Draco looked at her "Very interesting" He agreed with her as he grabbed all the cards and slid them over to her for her to shuffle his cards.

She thought curiously if the cards would give her any inclining to Harry's accusations of him being a death eater. She took the cards, her fingers slightly grazing his and she immediately looked up at him feeling a slight burn left behind from the warmth of his hands. What the... she started to shuffle the deck and soon enough out popped two cards.

She turned them over and nervously leaned over the table to look at them " The Seven of wands, Reversed and The Fool... Reversed" she glanced at him as she spoke, he was purposely looking away from her as she continued to look in the book for the meanings.

'The Seven of Wands depicts a man on top of a hill, armed with a wand in each hand and fighting off six more wands drawing up from below.

He seems to be defending his territory and his successes. Interestingly, the man is wearing two different shoes, suggesting that he may have been caught unaware or unprepared for battle, or he may be unclear of his own stance and opinion.

UPRIGHT: Challenge, competition, protection, perseverance

REVERSED: Exhaustion, giving up, overwhelmed'

Draco didn't move at all instead he just sat there ... as if he was a statue.

'On the Fool Tarot card, a young man stands on the edge of a cliff, without a care in the world, as he sets out on a new adventure. He is gazing upwards toward the sky (and the Universe) and is seemingly unaware that he is about to skip off a precipice into the unknown. Over his shoulder rests a modest knapsack containing everything he needs – which isn't much. The white rose in his left hand represents his purity and innocence. And at his feet is a small white dog, representing loyalty and protection, that encourages him to charge forward and learn the lessons he came to learn.

The mountains behind the Fool symbolise the challenges yet to come. They are forever present, but the Fool doesn't care about them right now; he's more focused on starting his expedition.

UPRIGHT: Beginnings, innocence, spontaneity, a free spirit

REVERSED: Holding back, recklessness, risk-taking, lack of direction, Chaos'

Violet looked at Draco again and this time they locked eyes on each other. "Do you want to talk about it ?" She whispered making sure it was between them and only them.

He shook his head and fixed his tie as if it was too tight on his neck.

She gave him a soft smile and nodded "okay"

"That is all for today my dears, off you all go! Mr.Malfoy if I can have your assigned work please"

Professor Trelawney dismissed everyone and spoke to Draco, as students had gottenup and began filing out.

Violet felt as if she should walk with him, those tarot readings were all adding up and she was starting to believe everything was true.

So she did what anyone would do, she waited.


	16. Fatigue

The next few days went by perfectly normal, Violet was starting to get up to her eyes with work and it was stressing her out.

The detentions with Draco had been somewhat bearable, it was as if they had a mutual understanding. Of course he was still being a prick here and there but Violet already knew why and she knew that what her Gryffindor friends had thought about him being a death eater was right.

Hermione was helping Violet with her Coursework and Violet couldn't get past the last question on Her essay.

Brows furrowed Hermione looked up from Violets scribbles

"Casting Fumos creates what kind of defensive cloud?" Hermione quizzed Violet her brown frizzy hair in a messy tied back pony tail.

Violet sighed and slammed her head on the desk groaning out aloud "ugh, Hermione we've been at this for hours ! Can we just take a break and I'll finish it later. I'm so tired."

Hermione sat back in her seat looking around the library for anyone and then whispered to Violet.

"Okay, I guess I could give you a break"

Violet sighed "oh thank Merlin!" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Violet.

"wow, thanks. I'm only trying to make sure you don't fail" she thought she was serious until Hermione nudged her, a small smile forming on her face.

Hermione stood up and folded her books, giving Violet a hug over her shoulders resting her head on hers.

"get some rest alright ? Relax a little bit" Hermione suggested to her, Violet only nodded in response as Hermione walked away.

Violets eyes closed and she rested her head on her arms on top of the parchments they'd been studying earlier. Not realising, she drifted to sleep.

"Excuse me!" tap tap "Excuse me!"

Tap tap.

Violet felt fingers tap her shoulders and a voice addressing her, she shot her head up.

Her hair had fallen out of her hair tie and she had a slight drool line on her cheek causing her to embarrassingly wipe her face.

She glanced at who spoke to her and she

saw a black haired woman dressed in dark green robes and a pointed witch hat.

Madam Pince.. she was the keeper of the schools books and boy did she look pissed.

"If I find you sleeping in the shelves again missy, there'll be trouble! you should know better being a older student!"

Violets eyes were tired, looking at her only comprehending half of her words but she managed to string together a sentence full of

"won't happen again"

"sorry"

"mm tired"

Madam Pince glared at her only producing a sharp

"hmph"

She turned around walking away from her.

Violet placed her hands on the sheets of parchment and slowly gathered them in her hands, standing up she turned around and followed the path that both Hermione and Madam Pince had taken moments before.

She was practically dragging her feet as she made her way back to the common room, said the password and walked in being greeted by Theo and Blaise.

They both looked up at her.

"Sweet Salazar!Violet, you need to give yourself breaks when studying!" Blaise declared as she strode passed him, stopping when he spoke to her.

She shot him a tired but angry look, she'd started to develop dark circles around her eyes.

"If looks could kill Blaise, you'd be dead" Theo laughed until Violet sent him the same look and he held his hands up.

"Hey! I'm just saying, he is right though Violet. Why don't you come sit down?" Violets head started to drop and she stepped forward nearly tripping and dropping her books on the floor.

The books and parchment never touched the floor, instead they hovered and set themselves onto the table ahead of the fire.

Violet was too tired to notice who casted the spell and sat on the sofa, barely able to hold up her head.

"How long did Granger work you for?" Blaise questioned her, almost feeling sympathy for the fatigued girl sat in front of him.

"Two and a half hours" she muttered her eyes slowly closing and then opening.

"What, No break?" Theo asked her and she shook her head

"I don't want to fail, she means well" Violet defended Hermione even in her tired state only to be greeted by a third voice.

"Despite granger being able to study like her life depends on it. You can't." Draco accused Hermione, practically spitting out her last name.

"Go on you two, I'll sort this" Draco spoke flatly, basically ordering the boys to leave them alone and surely enough after looking curiously at Draco, they did.

Violet hadn't noticed Draco had actually sat on the opposite end of the sofa, So when she finally slumped forward she didn't expect a hand to catch her shoulder and push her back softly.

A pair of hands grabbed her legs and pulled them onto someone else's, the hands resting on the bottom of her legs.

Violet scrunched her eyes and groaned "Draco, get off my legs.. I don't need.. to be.. babied.. I.." she tried she speak whilst fading in and out of consciousness.

Only to be met with a stern "You've overwhelmed yourself. I'm trying to help...... like you helped me at the lake" Violet only managed a tired sigh in response not having the energy to argue or do anything at all in fact.

Draco stared at the fire ahead of him, turning his head occasionally to look around the common room making sure no one else entered.

He didn't want anyone to see Violet like this or him with her and spread rumours. That was something he didn't need right now. More rumours.

He looked at Violet, not even a few moments later and she'd completely passed out on the black leather clad sofa in the common room with her legs in Draco's lap. He didn't realise he was absentmindedly rubbing the material of her socks that had gathered by her ankles.

Draco made sure that her legs were covered by her robe when she spread out on the sofa before, he didn't want anyone seeing anything they shouldn't. 

It must have been a good hour before Violet stirred, in her sleep. She peeked her eyes open seeing Draco resting his head back slightly on the sofa, his legs were open out in front of him as he'd clearly shuffled back to get more comfortable. He'd kept Violets legs on his lap.

What?

She carefully lifted herself up and moved her legs slowly, trying not to disturb him. She'd managed to get the one leg free but Draco seemed to be almost grasping her left leg.

"Draco....Draco..." she whispered quietly

"Draco" she sat up and nudged His shoulder.

"Draco!"

This time she got his attention and as she went to move his hand off her leg his reflexes kicked in and he gripped her wrist tightly, pulling her closer in the wake of being woken up suddenly.

Violet shuffled her other leg finally off of his and tucked them underneath herself, causing her to sit back on her knees with her wrist caught in Draco's hand. His breathing was heavy, still being in shock.

"Draco.. can you let me go?"

He furrowed his eyebrows almost not recognising her and then un furrowing suddenly realising he was gripping Violets wrist and he smirked playfully

here we go.. 

"Why should I?" He was in her personal space, so much so Violet actually had leant back a little.

"Because.. because"

"hm? What was that?" he mused at Violet unable to find her words.

"oh shut up! you know exactly what you're doing and I thought you were being polite earlier. But you want something don't you?"

Violet tried sounding annoyed but she couldn't help herself but feel thankful that she'd managed to get a small nap before the day had gone completely.

"What makes you say I want anything?" He leaned forward and Violet had enough 

Let's play chicken..

Violet smirked leaning into him and by his ear

"you always want something"

don't do it. Don't do it...

"am I wrong?" Violet dared to brush her lips softly on his jaw beside his ear as she spoke.

The unexpected action caused Draco to stir and instantly let go of her wrist. His hand went to her thigh instead

"No, in fact you're completely right" the sudden contact on her skin made her hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

She spoke lightly a flirtatious tone to her voice "Are you okay Draco? You seem ... uncomfortable"

Draco unexpectedly slid his hand behind her lower back and pulled her forward catching herself landing in his lap.


	17. Heavy Kisses

She had landed in his lap... Draco Malfoy's lap.

It was a sight to see..

Violet worked to lift herself back up before mumbling a brief

"fuck" under her breath.

Draco let out a breathy chuckle and reached forward grabbing the back of her thighs with his hands, pulling her legs forward causing her to end up straddling him.

Chicken.. say something

Violet looked at Draco through her lashes "Draco... This is not a game we should play" she warned trying to ignore the slight warmth pool in her stomach.

She had forgotten what it felt like to have physical contact for a while, she hadn't dated anyone since the beginning of last year.

Draco looked at Violet, placing his fingers and thumb under her chin, holding her face softly. His grip causing her to not be able to turn her head away and locking eyes directly onto his, their eyes boring into one another.

Draco leant forward, his breath hitting her face "What if I want to play?"

The signature smirk appeared on his face and from then Violet knew that this situation was going further than her finding out if he truly was a death eater.

Violet shifted in his lap, not meaning to cause a slight friction against Draco, the movement caused him to bite down on his teeth his face growing stern and unimpressed. Violet smiled smugly and moved again her hand reaching up to the hand that was holding her face

"woopsy, I can get a little... fidgety sometimes"

Her fingers tried to wrap around his hand but since his hands were way bigger than hers she just ended up digging her nails into the back of his palm instead.

Draco grunted, obviously irritated at the motion of her moving but then something that was unrecognisable spread on his face.

"You like doing that don't you? Digging your nails into things... I've got something for your nails to dig into alright" Draco's upper lip curled back into a grin, taunting her.

Violet moved her hand off of his and saw the fingernail marks that were slowly fading on the back of his hand

"hmph.. hard luck Malfoy.. not like you'll ever find out what that feels like"

Draco cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised in question

" is that so? I thought you liked me?"

"Yeah when you're not being a prat!"

Draco slid his hand off of Violets face and down her neck, watching the way her hair fell onto her shoulders, curls slightly dipping into the collar of her blouse that she'd unbuttoned slightly in the library earlier that evening.

His hand rested on her clavicle, his thumb smoothing over it "I think you like when I'm being a prat.." he whispered lowly to her her looking up, his Grey eyes meeting her hazel ones.

Violet scoffed but did not change her position, letting Draco continue to smooth his thumb over her collarbone.

"oh don't flatter yourself, it's unbecoming of you" Violet fluttered her lashes at him, she forgot that his hands were smooth.. so smooth and surprisingly warm

Draco leaned forward and placed an open mouth kiss on her clavicle where he'd been admiring the curvature of her neck.

Violet pulled back, eyes open wide shocked "what are you doing?!"

Draco shushed her "ahh.. afraid you'll like it Fairweather?"

She swallowed the lump that was starting to form in her throat

"I thought you wanted to play that game? Especially now that you're sitting directly into my lap.. on me" Draco spoke, his lips brushing against her supple skin on her neck as he pointed out the obvious to her.

Violet placed her one hand on his back trying to steady herself as he was leaning into her. His face was nuzzled into her neck and Draco started to kiss up her neckline, around by her jugular.

His hands slid up Violets back as she made no move to deny him, he pulled her hair to the side and started to ravish her neck hungrily. Lapping at her neck with wet kisses and suckles, Violet moaned

"fuck.. I.."

Draco paused waiting for her to finish, she shook her head dismissing herself and he smirked cheekily returning back to her neck.

Violet began letting herself go in the moment and her hands roamed up to the nape of his neck. His soft blonde locks wound their way around her fingers, her nails scraped against his scalp and she pulled at his hair slightly.

Draco moaned onto her neck as she played with his hair and he pulled away from her. Facing her directly, their faces were millimetres apart.

His eyes flickered to her plump pink lips, his own lips were a little swollen from the amount of kisses he'd laid moments before on her neck. Their eyes were searching one another for something.. they were both lonely, aroused and despite not always getting along, they certainly were at this moment.

Draco's eyes flicked down towards her lips again and Violet nodded slightly

"fuck it" Draco slammed his lips to hers and both of them suddenly gripped and grabbed onto each other hungrily as if there was no air left in the room.

Violet shuffled closer into his lap, causing her to grind down on Him.

Draco let out a low hum of approval as he was kissing her, his tongue traced her lower lip and when she decided to be stubborn and not accept. His hand slid down to her bum, his hands gripping her bum hard and shifted her hips forward causing her to directly brush against him.

Violet gasped not expecting it and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she could feel him smile against her lips. Her hands were now gripping onto his neck her fingers playing with his hair roughly. It was a sight to behold, they were both heavily making out in the middle of the common room.

The two most unsuspecting people, heavily trying to grasp and grapple at each other.

Trying to pull themselves as close as they could to

one another.

Violet broke the kiss, heavily breathing along with Draco. It sounded like they'd both swam round the black lake faster than the average witch or wizard.

"Well.. that was.." Violet broke the silence and Draco finished the sentence

"that is how you kiss someone..I knew you'd be a good kisser. I Knew you weren't a prude"

there it is.

"Wow... really ? It was going well until you opened your mouth and a prude ?Please.. grinding against your dick isn't something a prude would do is it Malfoy?!" Violet spat at Draco causing him to chuckle slightly

"no it certainly is not.." his eyes watching her, admiring her for being so feisty.

Violet slid off of his lap pointing her finger at him "that is not happening again Malfoy, so I hoped you liked it....a prude.. really? The audacity.." she warned him before turning away from him, mumbling the last part under her breath.

Draco shifted in his seat, adjusting himself in his pants. He was going to have to sort out that problem tonight. And he did like it.

He liked it more than he cared to say.


	18. The Bicker Train

Violet's mind was occupied with the events that happened last night in the common room with her and Draco.

She could not believe she let it happen, why did she let it happen that was the question. She was only supposed to dig for information and maybe she was going to flirt a little, but not actually go for it.

She liked it and she didn't like how she liked it. His hands on her thighs and his lips pressed to her neck , sucking at her delicate skin.

"Vi! Hey Violet, are you alright?"

Violets shoulder got nudged causing her head to fall off of her palm as she fell out of her daydream in DADA. Violet sucked in a breath and shook her head

"yeah, I'm fine Jen.."

she replied the Jenny who was looking at her questionably

"are you sure? You were away with the pixies" Violet shook her head trying to go off the subject.

"yeah, I just was deep in thought" she didn't want to tell Jenny or the girls anything. Not right now anyway.

Jenny opened her mouth to respond "Ms.Fairweather, Ms.Hellfire care to share with the class? I should not have to stop my lesson due to two students having a gossip!"

Professor Snape sneered at the two girls as the students in the class all turned to look at the girls who looked like deers in the headlights.

"Nothing Professor, it won't happen again" Jenny mumbled to break the silence.

Violet just stared off into nothingness, she didnotice Draco was sat at one of the desks with Blaise watching with the other students curiously.

"10 points from Slytherin, 5 each for you both disrupting my lesson!"

Professor Snape retorted resulting in the Slytherin students groaning

"Oh that's just great!" Pansy scoffed

"Silence !" From Snape and he turned back to teach the class.

Violet felt another tap on her shoulder causing her to turn around sharply and whisper an angry

"What Theo?! What do you bloody want?!"

Theo shrunk back into his seat "bloody hell Violet, did someone spike your breakfast this morning with moody pastels?"

Violet narrowed her eyes at Theo and then her expression softened "I'm sorry, I'm just not with it today" she apologised to both Theo and Jenny.

Theo shrugged "yeah no shit. Look, we were thinking of going to the three broomsticks later as it's Friday.. come with us?"

Violet shook her head "I don't know guys.." she drawled off and Jenny spoke up

"look, if Snape catches us again we are in it. Just come okay ?" Violet nodded in response and sure enough she thought she may need to relax a little anyway, especially after frying her brain with studying and then Draco after.

Another 20 minutes passed and Snape dismissed the class, just as Violet was walking out of the room she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her Gryffindor friends there.

"Violet, are you alright?" Harry asked her looking around at her Slytherin friends who were waiting for her she nodded

"Yeah Harry, just preoccupied" both Ron and Hermione said nothing just looked at Violet analysing her

"how's things going with Malfoy ?" Harry whispered so only the three of them could hear.

Malfoy.. Draco.. his lips on her neck

Violet shook her head "not much I'm afraid, well a little bit.. but nothing we don't already know" she replied

"he looks ill, don't you think?" Hermione asked her and Violet shrugged

"there's obviously something going on, look I really have to go otherwise they'll be suspicious okay?"

Violet nodded slightly to her Slytherin peers who were now trying to read the conversation that was occurring between the four of them.

Harry nodded "of course! Go, go"

Ron caught Violet's arm as she turned to her other friends and he whispered lowly " just be careful Violet.." she nodded and left them walking up to her Slytherin friends.

Blaise had his hands in his pockets, Theo had his arm slung around Marilyn, Jenny and Pansy were looking in the same textbook chattering about some love potion and Draco was just, observing her.

Blaise lifted his head nodding toward the trio "what was all that about ?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't care to know" Violet shrugged it off and then for the first time since last night Draco spoke to her

"Ah, but that's why he asked Violet" she rolled her eyes

"suck it Malfoy, I said you guys wouldn't care"

"but I want to know"

"mind your own business Malfoy"

"oh like you mind mine?" Both of them were firing back and forth at each other

" Bloody Merlin! You two bicker like a married couple, All Aboard The Bicker Train! bloody hell." Theo shouted catching the attention of the duo and snapping them out of their arguing.

Blaise snickered in amusement causing Draco to snap his head to him, face stern

"Amused Blaise?" Blaise dropped the smile and responded

"Just saying.. Theo is right you know, you do bicker like a old couple" Violet scoffed

"whatever.. I'm going to lunch." she walked through her friends slightly bumping shoulders with Draco.

Such a nosey prick

She was going to have to be more careful.

She walked through the corridors, hearing footsteps follow her expecting it do be one of the girls she turned around her black curly whipped in her face a little as she sighed

"Look.."

She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth and pulling her into a vacant classroom. Her hands went up defensively to the one covering her mouth as she pulled at the fingers, she smelled the familiar Vanilla, musky smell.. the expensive cologne and felt a ring on the persons hand.

The hand moved off of her mouth and she was face to face with Draco "what the fuck Malfoy?!" She whisper yelled, pissed off at him as he strolled towards her

"if you shove me again, I swear" she rolled her eyes as she patronised him

"oh poor baby couldn't handle a slight shove?" He sneered at her

"don't push me.."

"or what Malfoy, what will you do? Stop being a prick" she shot at him, he calmed down and shrugged his shoulders hisface close to hers

" I will If you will"

she laughed, "I'm not being a prick!"

He nodded his head "you are.. especially today after we kissed last night.. I can feel the sexual tension radiate off of you"

he spoke, his hand coming to pick a loose curl and tuck it behind her ear.

"Oh! There is no 'sexual tension' between us" Violet kept her sentence strong but she couldn't help but feel confused. In Truth She hadn't stopped thinking about it.. but she had studying to do and him kissing her had made the situation more complicated than she thought.

It was only kisses..

Draco leant into her ear, lips brushing against it "it's okay.. I feel it too. Indulge in your desires" Violet shook her head

"My Desires?! God you're so full of yourself ! thinking it's all about you. I was only trying to offer a hand with whatever you're struggling with. P-Plus It's not a good idea" she stuttered trying to convince herself to not kiss him again.

Violet was feeling quite flustered and the classroom they were in was either really warm or that was just the heat generated from between them. Draco stepped back his brow furrowed and his face had an expression come across it, almost as if he remembered something, saying nothing further he backed up completely waking out of the room.

"What the fuck was that.." sighing Violet tried to shake off that encounter.


	19. The Three Broomsticks

The rest of the day went smoothly, Violet had not forgotten about the events that had unfolded between her and Draco in the vacant classroom. 

Despite the strange behaviour of his after she mildly scolded him trying to brush off her feelings she could not help but feel some type of way about him.

Draco Malfoy was definitely coming onto her and who was she to deny that ? She liked it and she didn't like how she liked it. She knew she shouldn't have been spending so much time thinking about Draco but she was and she was so confused herself.

Violet was currently in her dorm room getting dressed with the other girls readying themselves to meet the boys downstairs to go to Hogsmeade. Violet was looking at herself in the mirror, smoothing her hands onto her black jeans ensuring there were no creases, she had gone with a burgundy camisole with black lace across her back. Tucking some of her hair behind her ears to put in a pair of small Shepard's hook earrings with small crystals hanging down.

She looked at Pansy in the mirror and broke the silence "So Pansy, hows things going with that guy? What was his name again? Mark? Matthew ?"

Pansy looked up from tying her shoe lace "it's Matthew.. yeah it's going well. I have actually forgotten about Draco to be honest"

Pansy's mouth curled up in a half smile at the thought of her encounters with Matthew.

"Yeah? That's good, think a relationship might be on the rise ?"

Violet questioned her, stomach bubbling with nerves a little bit more by the second

"yeah.. I think so. Draco's probably found some other girl to play with. Honestly he can be such a prick. But he was very good at kissing and you know sex"

Pansy waggled her eyebrows at Violet. Violet laughed a little

"you'll hear no arguments from me about him being a prick" her cheeks flushed at the memories of Draco and Violets encounter that occurred downstairs just twenty four hours ago.

It went unnoticed by Pansy.

Marilyn and Jenny burst through the door "Merlin you two! How long does it take to get dressed ?!"

Marilyn spoke, out of breath and holding onto their door. Violet raised her eyebrows

"what's got your knickers in a twist? We were about to come down now"

she questioned the two that had barged into their own dorm room.

"you were missing the action downstairs!" Marilyn was gleaming with excitement looking at both Pansy and Violet knowingly as if she knew something that they didn't.

Curiously, Pansy and Violet looked at each other and then back to the two as if to say 'go on'.

Jenny spoke before Marilyn could get a word in

"So ... the boys were talking about you know .. girls and stuff and Draco let slip that one of our dear friends and him locked lips last night.. something you need to tell us Vi?"

Jenny was currently smirking at Violet and her hands slapped over herface in embarrassment and she fell back on her bed

"oh Merlin. I wasn't going to tell any of you.. yet. I thought it was just a one off."

Violet looked at Pansy who surprisingly did not look too angry, her face was still stern but her eyes were certainly softer

"I guess I can't be mad.. I mean I have moved onto Matthew." Pansy Shrugged and Marilyn ran over to Violet and put her hands on her shoulders shaking her

"oh my gosh! You should've said something! Are you two a thing ? Have you slept with him? Is he a good kisser?!"

Bombarding her with questions.

Violet shook her head violently "No, we are not a thing! No I haven't slept with him! Ugh gross.."

her voice wavered at the end of her sentence and she knew the girls did not buy it one bit.

"I call bullshit" Jenny spoke catching the attention of all the girls, eyes wide at her watching them as she leaned against the door.

"I don't buy it for one bit.. you like him don't you ? I thought you hated each other?"

Violet sighed and put her heeled boots on shaking her head after Marilyn took a seat on the trunk at the foot of her bed.

"I honestly don't know....right I'm ready. This is gonna be uncomfortable, let's go" she stood and walked to the door, Pansy caught her arm

"He is a good kisser, isn't he?" She knowingly answered her own question as she asked Violet. 

"unfortunately yes.. the prat can kiss...." Violet

mumbled muttering a "Very well" so quietly under a breath.

What has she gotten into?

The girls had met up with the boys and they were all laughing and having a good time on the walk to Hogsmeade.

Marilyn and Theo walking hand in hand, giggling to one another. Blaise, Pansy and Jenny were having a discussion about something or another.

Draco on the other hand was quiet the entire way to Hogsmeade.. As they approached The Three Broomsticks Violet excused herself

"We will follow you in now, I just need a word with Draco guys."

Theo smirked, a glint in his eye "I hear round the back there's a nice comfy alley there if you need that sort of space"

Marilyn clipped him across the back of the head "Ow!" Blaise and Pansy remained silent just smiled and said nothing more.

Violet pulled Draco to the side out of the way of the path

"What do you think you're playing at ? Just go and tell everyone why don't you?!"

Draco looked down at her, the height difference more noticeable now than ever, his blonde hair neatly fixed to the side like it usually was and his upper lip curled into a smug smile

"what ever do you mean?"

Violet slapped a hand on his chest

"Dont. play. Games. Draco." She spoke irritatedly at him.

Violet was glad that the situation between all of her friends was not uncomfortable as she thought it was. As a matter of Fact as Violet was leaving the common room with them all Theo decided to yell over them that he 'saw it coming' and 'called it' between both Violet and Draco.

Hell they weren't even dating. It was just a kiss.

Right?

Draco leant forward "I thought you liked to play games Violet?"

Her name rolling smoothly off of his tongue.

Hold on.. smoothly?

Violet gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw "that.. that was a mistake" she was lying through her teeth and he saw right through it.

Draco cocked his head to the side giving her that trademark smirk "oh really? Because if I remember correctly, you enjoyed it just as much as I did"

Violet blinked "of course you enjoyed it, you've stuck your tongue down most of the throats of the girls in Hogwarts!" She smiled at herself thinking she got him with that one, alas Draco proved her wrong.

"Perhaps, but your mouth was the best one I've tasted"

His eyes were delving into hers and as he spoke so intimately to her, as if they were in a room on their own and not in the walkway of The Three Broomsticks.

Violets cheeks flushed unable to say anything but she cleared her throat

"right, well.. okay. We should go on in now"

Violet was looking over her shoulder nodding to the door, Draco smiled as if nothing happened and pushed the door open for Violet nodding to her

"after you"


	20. Butterbeers & Firewhiskey

Violet walked in with Draco trailing behind her as she spotted that her friends had grabbed a table at the back of The Three Broomsticks.

She pulled out one of the chairs that was free and sat down and Draco mirrored her pulling out the chair next to her. She internally groaned, now being a little bit flustered and not knowing what to do or say.

Draco However was smugly smiling to himself, knowing that the reason she was quiet was because of him. He was trying his hardest to push out her the task that set on him by the dark lord himself. He just wanted to enjoy himself and so he relished in this moment with his friends.

Blaise looked up at the two that had just joined them pushing the two tall butter beers infront of him over to his friends and shrugged

"you looked like you needed a drink"

Violet smiled and took the glass taking a sip "Thank you!"

Blaise nodded and Draco picked up his glass looking at it and spoke

"I think we definitely need one with an alcohol content though Blaise"

and he stood turning promptly on his heels heading to the bar.

"Does he seriously think he will get served?" Jenny asked, her face lit up in amusement.

"He will get served, Or his father will hear about this" Theo snickered causing the table to erupt into chuckles.

Soon enough Draco returned and placed a full bottle of Firewhiskey with a few glasses in his hands.

"You've got to be kidding me... Draco. A whole bottle, are you mad?" Pansy squeaked at him.

Blaise sat back in his seat and got himself comfortable as he pulled a glass towards himself and reached for the bottle and opened it, pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey.

Blaise sighed happily

"oh Pans, don't kill the mood. Plus with all of us we will finish that bottle in no time" Draco sat down next to Violet and poured himself a glass after Blaise.

"I'm in, I'll have a glass too. Marilyn would you like one ? Jen?" Theo offered to pour their drinks for

Them.

Jenny politely declined bringing her butterbeer closer to her "No thank you, Im Happy with my butterbeer." Contently Jenny took a sip from her drink and began chatting across the table to Pansy.

Marilyn took up the offer with a cheerful "oh yes please! Just a small one though"

as Theo pulled out a glass and did the same for her as he did himself and then slung his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

"There you go love"

Violet smiled at the action, taking a sip of her drink, something so small like a kiss on the head can mean so much and she was very happy that her friends were happy together.

"If we were able to be an Animagus, What do you think you would be?"

Violet asked to the table of her friends randomly, but she was curious at her friends answers

"oh I don't know, maybe I'd be a dog. Like a sheep dog?" Jenny giggled to herself

"you think you'd be a sheep dog..... Why?" Pansy leant forward quizzing Jenny on why she thought she'd be that animal

"well, they seem fun and loyal but they keep the sheep in check. I'd like to think that matches me well" Jenny spoke up, it did make a bit of sense indeed.

She definitely was more responsible than most of them sat at then table.

"I'd be a hawk" Blaise spoke up after thinking for a while, twiddling with his glass in his hands.

"No reason, I just think they're cool.

"What about you Vi?" Blaise looked up at her as he her as fired her own question back at her.

Violet sat up slightly, drowning out as she reached for the firewhiskey bottle after finishing her butterbeer. Draco swatted her hand away his warm hand slightly touching hers and pointed at a full glass of fire whiskey in-front of her

"I already poured you one" he pointed out.

Violet took the glass "oh.. thanks. I don't know Blaise. Definitely something with four legs that is fun" 

then Theo spoke up with his famous one liners "make sure it's not a hippogriff, I don't think Draco would take too kindly to that!"

all except Draco laughed and he slammed his hand on the table

"alright, I get it." He muttered sulking as his friends brought up the memory.

Violet looked at him "oh come on. It was was funny.. the whole 'You and your bloody chicken!' You're lucky you didn't push your luck-!"

Violet was mimicking the event that happened in third year but that soon stopped when Draco slid his hand under the table and placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed her thigh to get her to stop.

The action caught Violet off guard and she cleared her throat suddenly becoming aware of his hand on her thigh like it was when she one had sat in his lap.

"Vi, are you okay? You've gone a little red" Marilyn questioned her amongst the chatter of the others on the table

Violet nodded "yeah I'm okay. Just a bit warm that's all" Violet leaned forward and shrugged off her jacket and let it slide to the back of the chair as she tried to prove she was too warm

"there, Much better!"

She smiled back at Marilyn who smiled back at her and then went back to her conversation with the others on the table.

Violet turned her head to Draco who was looking at his glass, running his tongue across his top teeth finding interest in his glass. His hand still present on her thigh,

"stop it" she whispered trying not to catch the attention of the others Draco looked up at her with a face of innocence

"Draco.. Don't."

Violet warned him and looked around to point out they were in public. His lips curled up in a sly smirk and poured another glass, Violet returned to her own glass and drank some just enjoying the company of her friends.

It was a good hour later and mostly all of them except for Jenny were a few glasses in and chuckling over any little thing. Even Draco was more relaxed, his usually tense and brooding shoulders were dropped down and relaxed. He looked comfortable, as was everyone else on the table. Even Violet has a buzz.

"Are you serious? no way !"

"Yes way!"

"But I thought"

Violet had droned out to what Pansy and Jenny were arguing over on the table.

Marilyn and Theo resorted to moving to a more 'private area' and Blaise and Violet were in their own conversation talking about the last DADA lesson

"I mean, how long has Snape wanted that position? Now he's finally got it .. I thought it would be more.. practical!"

Violet spoke having a fair point, DADA was meant to be both practical and academic but lately it was all Paperwork and very boring. Blaise just shrugged his shoulders in response muttering a

"I don't know.. it's boring anyway. Snape is quite weird sometimes. But he favours us and gives us points for nothing so I'm Not complaining" Blaise stretched his arm out onto the wall behind him.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and spoke "Snape is infuriating. He aggravates me" he spat as he spoke.

Blaise raised eyebrow "mate, everything aggravates you"

Violet nodded her head in agreement "fair point Blaise, I'm going to quickly pop into Honeydukes I want some Bertie bots and chocolate frogs before they close. I've got 20 minutes to do so. Want anything ?" Violet asked and she stood up not expecting feel a little dizzy so soon.

"You sure? Think you've left it too late and you've had a little bit of firewhiskey." Pansy spoke as she watched Violet intently observing her swaying slightly.

Draco stood up and put his hands out to support her shoulders just In case "I've got it, don't look at me like that Blaise or I'll give you something to look at!" Draco snapped at Blaise.

Violet could only imagine the expression that Blaise gave Draco when he offered to help Violet but her hair had fallen into her face a little as she looked at her feet. Her face screwed up trying to ignore that slight banging in her skull

"right I'm okay!... let's go then?" Violet waved her friends off as Draco followed her out.

The chilly air hit them both square in the face and Violet not watching where she was stepping tripped over a cobblestone on the floor in the street

"fuck!"

"Bloody hell Violet. How are you so clumsy?... Be careful" Draco had slid his hand to her waist to catch her before she fell flat on her face.

"I am careful , just a little tip tip" she laughed under her breath suddenly aware of their proximity.

Draco looked around to see how busy the street was "alright fine, I'll go into honeydukes for

You and get what you want. Merlin knows , you'll end up tripping over the bloody stands and wreck havoc in there."

Violet was surprised to say the least but nodded and put her hand in her pocket to get some money out. Draco shook his head

"I'm not short of money, I'll get it."

"But Draco.. I have money here!"

"I said I'll get it. Now sit your ass on that bench, I'll be back in five"

he guided her carefully onto the bench just to the left of honeydukes and made his way in.

Violet sat dumbfounded, they were actually getting along and with the flirting Violet felt herself giving in as she sat there chewing the inside of her cheek watching the back of his bright platinum blonde head walk away from her.


	21. Sweet Tooth

Violets head was slowly calming down a little, she mentally cursed at herself for drinking her class too quick.

No wonder she felt dizzy, she was currently waiting on Draco to come out of Honeydukes.

It was a little mind boggling that he had actually gone shopping for her, she didn't even ask him too. Well she wouldn't ask him at all! thinking it would irritate him and then him to snap with a 'do I look like a house elf to you?!' That would be something he would say, certainly.

Violet heart the bell on the door chime as it opened and closed and she looked up to see Draco walking out with a Honeydukes bag and it looked rather full.

Draco stopped a little way ahead of her and stared

at her

"Are you coming or not ?"

Violet shot up from her seat, head still slightly dizzy "right! Uh What did you get ? That bag looks packed"

Draco opened the bag as they began to walking back to Hogwarts, it will take some time so they may as well chat walking back.

"Bertie bott's beans, chocolate frogs, pepper imps, some plain sweet lollipops and a pack of cauldron cakes." He spoke finishing the list of treats he'd purchased.

Violet watched him as he put his hand in the bag and opened the pepper imps and offered her the pack before chucking one in his own mouth causing a breath of fire to come out and smoke from his ears.

"Man, I forgot how fun those were."

Violet laughed looking at Draco as he had remnants of steam coming out of his ears. "This is out of character for you, I thought you did not like fun?"

Violet questioned him, Draco rolled his eyes swallowing the rest of the sweet "You assumed That. I like fun, a lot actually. I'm not always miserable"

he retorted mumbling the rest of the sentence as Violet looked through the bag herself picking up the Bertie bott's beans and opening them. She looked down at the box of beans as she replied to him

"you're more miserable this year.. is that to do with those Tarot card readings? Oh Thank you for getting these for me by the way"

she was waiting on Dracos response but it never came, just silence.

Violet poured a few beans into her hand and started to pick them up one by one chucking them in her mouth.

Cherry, Apple, Smoked bacon, Rotten egg ugh !

Violet quickly spat out the last bean

"ugh gross! I hate that one. Who would make rotten egg into a flavour? A crazy person that's who!"

She heard a slight chuckle from beside her and looked to see Draco watching her, completely disregarding her question but observing her reaction to the beans.

His cheeks had gone a little pink from the cold nipping at his face and Violet was sure hers were the same too.

Violet put the beans away back into the bag and shivered a little even with her jacket on, her lower back was open to the cold a little causing her to shiver.

"A little nippier now isn't it?" Violet pointed out as they were walking out of Hogsmeade completely.

Draco nodded, his blonde hair that was neatly pushed back had slightly fallen into his eyes.

"You should have worn a warmer overcoat" Draco reprimanded her and fixed his collar, she rolled her eyes.

"alright mum, I'll know for next time" she replied to him her sentence dripping with sarcasm.

Violet cocked her head to the side and she parted her lips to speak

"So... this is... different" she paused between each word trying to break the silence between them.

"Yes it is, but i like it" Draco hummed softly responding to her, she furrowed her eyebrows again a slight crease forming in between them as if she was about to say something but instead she shook the expression off of her face and continued walking beside him.

Draco being the person he was he was started to press her "what? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing it's not important"

"tell me"

Violet sighed and brushed the side of her hair tucking it behind her ear

"You are difficult, do you know that? I know I can't imagine what you're going through and that you'll talk about it when you're ready but Shutting your friends out whomever they may be is not the way."

Violet confessed to him and hoped that he didn't go off on one of his strops again.

"That's one of the reasons I have been trying to help you Draco"

Violet watched Draco carefully, observing his reaction he looked up at her

"what's the other reason?"

Draco's grey eyes bore into hers, a certain glint in his them, she stuttered

"W-what? What do you mean?"

They had both stopped walking as they were finally nearing the outskirts of Hogwarts, passing a few students who dare not look at the Slytherins, especially at Draco.

"You said 'one of the reasons' what's the other one? What are you up to Violet?"

He turned towards her, his face was expressionless and Violet could not determine how the next few moments were about to go, Suddenly her mouth got dry and she felt slightly nauseous.

do I tell him or do I lie?

His eyes were roaming hers as though they were trying to search for the answer, as if he was to using Legilimency on her.

She couldn't tell him, she couldn't bring herself to wreck the mood of the day and she did not want to have an argument right now about if he was a death eater as suspected, so she used a white lie instead.

"The other reason being that I was concerned, you seem very drained of energy even when you're being the cocky prat that you can be sometimes"

Violet was hoping that what she said would throw him off of her scent for a while and it wasn't exactly a lie either.

She was concerned and like it or not she did start to like Draco Malfoy and she was undeniably attracted to him. Draco glanced around the grounds of Hogwarts before looking back at her

"Is that so? Concerned, for me?"

Violets feet were planted to the path they were on, her eyes watching Draco as he put his hand into his black coat pockets standing there, looking at her.

"Yes, I was concerned! Can we go into the castle now please, I'm not standing out here like I've been petrified any longer!"

Violet snapped walking past Draco, her dark curls flew over her shoulder. She was clearly fed up of the atmosphere that they had created amongst themselves and chose to walk away.

Draco found himself looking after her as she walked away, smiling to himself he realised that he didn't dislike Ms. Violet Fairweather at all and that he actually liked her, quite a fair bit.


	22. Malfoy's Owl

Violet had left Draco standing outside the grounds of Hogwarts in a flutter and Draco still found himself looking in the direction she walked away, into the castle.

Draco fixed the collar on his coat and put his cold hand back into his pockets, walking in the same direction she came but not following her. 

Instead Draco thought it best to go for a walk to the Astronomy tower and clear his head. Even though he pushed back the thoughts of his impending task earlier in The Three Broomsticks, now he was on his own again the stress of it was coming back.

Draco's smile had dropped off his face as he picked up his pace and moved through the corridors of Hogwarts quicker, winding around the corners and finally reaching the bottom steps of the Astronomy tower.

His hands curled around the cold metal railing of the staircase and he began to swiftly ascend the steps to the top of the tower and standing on the edge holding the balcony rail.

Draco's brow furrowed, he had so much to do.

At first he was honoured to be chosen, out of all the death eaters The Dark Lord had chosen him. Now he feels less fortunate and knowing he won't survive if he did not complete his task.

It left him with No choice, No hope and plenty of fear for him and his family.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the hooting of his Eagle Owl, his owl tended to stay at the manor most of the time. As He didn't ever receive treats and sweets from his mother anymore. The Eagle Owl who's name was Odus landed on the rail next to him and Draco noticed a letter tied to his leg. Draco petted the owl and carefully untied it from his leg earning him a content hoot from the owl.

"Hey Odus, thank you."

Draco opened the letter.

Draco Darling,

I Hope you are feeling better and this letter finds you well. I know the weight on your shoulders is a heavy one, for the sake of our family please succeed.

We do not want to fail again, I fear your father could not survive it.

I fear that WE will not survive it.

I love you Darling, stay safe.

\- Mother

Draco sighed and looked at Odus, "I don't want to do this anymore, but needs must. Go back to the manor, unless you would like to stay here for a while. I could use the company."

Draco spoke to his owl and his eyes skimmed the letter from his mother before crumpling it up and muttering a small

"Incendio"

with his wand, burning the letter removing any evidence of it.

Draco sat down on the floor of the tower, not caring if he dirtied his trousers and relaxed his head back onto the wall behind him. He Pulled his knees up and rested his arms on his knees, still gripping his wand. He sighed, a rather large sigh. One that would come from being emotionally drained which was exactly how he was feeling. He wasn't ignoring how ill he looked the past few days, eyes sunken in slightly and Dark circles around his eyes coming from sleepless nights.

Draco would end up pacing his dorm room early hours of the morning wide awake many nights, causing Blaise and Theo to question him with a sleepy 

'Draco, you've been pacing for over an hour. Go to sleep'

or

'Mate, are you alright?'

Draco only really had a small circle and a lot of other students feared the blonde headed Malfoy and dare not even look in his general direction. So while he had that popular reputation amongst his Slytherin peers, he did not have a large circle of friends.

The weather was getting quite cold now as it was reaching around the late evening and Draco was still sat on the floor of the Astronomy tower. Odus had flown down beside him, his beak pecking at his hand wanting something in return. Draco shook his head.

"I haven't got anything for you, Sorry. There's plenty of food in the Owlery though. Help yourself"

Draco smoothed Odus's feathered back with his free hand and He watched as his owl hooted in response and flew away probably to the Owlery.

As time passed on Draco started to get colder and apart of him wanted to just sit there and let the cold continue nipping at his skin. He found himself reminiscing of the day he had today, it was a good day. 

The Three Broomsticks with his friends, Marilyn and Theo together was something refreshing, he first scrunched up his nose at the thought of relationships and couples but both of them seemed happy together. He liked it when he Teased Violet Violet watching her get flustered.

It was a beautiful sight, her speckled freckles got lost on her tan complexion when her cheeks got red with embarrassment. was she really embarrassed or was she flustered too? 

There was no denying the moments of tension between them and Draco recalled the moment of when she nearly fell flat on her face for the third or fourth time in the past month. She was clumsy and conveniently, well most of the time Draco was there to catch her when she fell.

Finding himself with images of her clouding his mind more frequently Draco found himself getting a little on edge.

When they kissed and she was in his lap, the suppleness of her skin and her warmth so close to him. They were so close, Draco thought about his hands roaming across her lower back and bum pulling her towards him. Their body's crushed together so tightly. Her lips plump and pink, swollen slightly with how hard they kissed.

Draco cleared his throat getting rather wound up by his own doing and noticing his trousers were feeling a little tighter than they had before the thoughts of Violet Fairweather filled his mind.

"Fuck.. I really need to get a grip" he muttered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Draco stood up from where he was sat and decided that he was going to retire to the common room for the night. It was a Friday night and he gathered that most of the students will be out doing something or having gatherings and So Draco made his way to the common room.

Upon reaching the door of the common room Draco found himself feeling a little conflicted, his mind was up and down with the thoughts of his Mother's letter reminding him of the rest of the months to come and then the other side was filled with images of Violet Fairweather.


	23. Forbidden Fruit

Violet was sat in her dorm room surrounded by contents of the Honeydukes bag that Draco had got her, looking up from her book deciding what to nibble on next.

Her attention was taken away from her eyeing the goodies when Marilyn and Pansy walked into the dorm with much enthusiasm

"finally! I know we were pretty much a couple already but still, it's always nice to be asked officially!" Marilyn was clearly talking about Theo.

"No I know what you mean, but come on it was obvious. You were practically fondling one another under the table!" Pansy responded trying to restrain herself from laughing.

"Hey! I can't help it, he's so... sohandsome and nice. It's why I kept it to myself that I liked him. Oh Hello, Malfoy's Girl— I mean Violet" Marilyn smirked and snorted out the last sentence to which Violet rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, he's not my Boyfriend and I'm not 'His Girl' it was a kiss that's all" Violet tried to stop a blush creeping up on her cheeks earning her a snicker from Pansy

"yeah alright, didn't he escort you out The Three Broomsticks earlier ? He couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

Violet did not respond and just looked at the puddle of sweets again and chose one of the cauldron cakes, unwrapping it and taking a bite.

"He left with her ? Oh I do say, tell us Vi ! Did you guys kiss again?!" Marilyn got all giggly wanting to know the gossip of the evening

Violet swallowed the bit of cake and responded "If you must know, we did not. But I was too dizzy from the whiskey so he went into Honeydukes for me and bought all of this"

Pansy's eyes widened in slight shock "He offered to go shopping for you?! He- he never did that for me!"

Violet shook her head taking another bite her mouth a little bit full as she put her hand over it to excuse her eating and spoke

"Well, he didn't offer.. kind of ordered me really to sit and stay" Violet replied to the girls whom looked at her a little bewildered.

"You're telling me. Draco. As in Draco Malfoy.. Heir to the Malfoy fortune, went shopping....for you?" Pansy spoke slowly.

Violet nodded her head dismissively

"you're reading into it too much, he just wanted to make sure I didn't make a fool of myself falling over the stands in there as I already tripped when we came out of Three Broomsticks."

Pansy looked at Violet, not convinced by what she had told her whilst Marilyn just shook her head.

"Who cares?! I mean look at all these sweets, can I have a cauldron cake and chocolate frog?" She shrugged as she asked Violet as moving towards her and

Violet nodded

"Help yourself, I'm pretty sure he bought the whole shelf of them."

Pansy said nothing and just dismissed herself to the dorm bathrooms, whilst Marilyn sat opposite Violet on her bed.

"Did you really fall? Again? that's like the fourth time this month already Vi" Marilyn looked at her, her face awaiting an answer.

she sighed "unfortunately, looks like when I'm around that boy my feet do not want to stay planted upon the ground."

Violet finally returned to her book and started reading it again, this time the book in her hands was one of the Divination books and she was specifically reading into the Tarot Cards again.

Her thoughts brought her back to the time when she was at in class with Draco and he got the Tarot cards, both reversed and both showing signs that were not good. Violet obviously knew it was something to do along the lines of He who must not be named but she now thinks it runs deeper than that.

That is what she wanted to find out, Violet was suddenly snapped out of her book again for the second time by Marilyn

"Do you like Him? Draco I mean?" She pried and Violet huffed slightly slapping her book on her legs.

"Honestly Marilyn, I'm not sure.."

Liar.

Marilyn's eyes lit up as she replied "oh Merlin.. you do. I've just caught you in a lie."

Violet glared at her and clenched her jaw, suddenly moving to put all the sweets back into the bag

"okay, fine. I can't help myself. It's like Forbidden fruit. I shouldn't take a bite but I have and now I want more. There. Happy?"

Marilyn's lips curled up into a smirk as she led back onto Violet's bed pleased with herself and squealed in excitement

"I knew all that pent up anger would do something!" Violet rolled her eyes slightly laughing to herself and she picked up the bag of treats.

"I'm gonna make sure Draco gets some of these, after all he did buy everything" Marilyn nodded and waved her hand at her

"Enjoy!" Winking at Violet as she left the dorm room.

"What have I gotten myself into? Damn it Violet"

she murmured to herself as she descended the steps into the common room looking for Draco and sure enough as she walked in, he turned the corner and was face to face with her. Looking a little, tense.

He was certainly looking good at this moment, then again he always did. Violet said nothing and pushed the bag into his chest, his hand softly grazed hers and it was freezing compared to his warm she was.

"Why are you handing me this, it's yours?" Draco asked her confused, his brow was raised and his eyes were searching hers as she turned her body to walk to the sofa beside them.

"Technically they're yours, you left your pepper imps and other treats. Thought I'd give you the opportunity to take your pick before everyone scoffs it all" She replied and sat down on the sofa. Draco looked down at the bag and his face turned to a smug smile

"Alright.."

Draco cleared his throat and sat on the opposite end of the sofa looking at Violet and put the bag down. He was still feeling tense and he was reminded of that when he felt the tightness in his groin from his own thoughts that night.

"Funny isn't it? How it's always us alone at night in the common room" Draco spoke as crossed his legs and placed his arms out on the back of the sofa turning his head to her, looking Violet up and down.

Violet shifted in her seat a little as she smoothed he hands on her jeans "what about it ? Where have you been anyway?" She questioned Draco, trying not to look at him her stomach bubbling slightly as she tried not to look at Draco.

He kept his gaze on Violet, his eyes drilling into the side of her face as she as purposely avoiding eye contact.

"Keeping tabs on me, are we Violet?" She could hear the confident tone in his voice.

Violet furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at Draco, her eyes making direct eye contact with his. She sucked in a sharp breath,

"so what if I was? I was merely asking where you were so I could return those" She pointed over to the bag on the floor by his feet, Violet stood and walked to the fire not before turning her head back to Draco.

Who was watching her intently and then turned back to the fire reaching for her wand casting a silent wingardiam leviosa on one of the logs placing it upon the fire, Violet shrugged

"Your hands were cold" she muttered looking down at her wand as she placed it onto the table behind her and sat back down.

Draco was still watching her intently and now his thoughts from earlier clouded his mind yet again. He was thinking about all the things he'd like to do to the girl beside him. Violet snapped her head to Draco,

"Are you done undressing me with your eyes?"

She confronted Draco

the just shook his head "Not at all, On the contrary. Your clothes would look better on the floor" Draco smirked watching Violets reaction.

Her eyes widened a little as she was briefly caught off guard and most of her face was hidden by the dark curtain of curls falling over her face and shoulders. Her eyes narrowed as she sneered at him as she pointed her finger at him

"Don't you start this shit again, We just kissed. It meant nothing" he could tell she was wound up and Violet knew he was too, she just did not know how to confront him with these emotions.

'He's like forbidden fruit, I've had a bite and I want more'

Violet's own words filled her head and she did not notice that Draco had shuffled towards her on the sofa. She moved her knees up to her chest and pushed herself to the corner of where she was sat. Draco looked at her

"I think.. You liked it. In fact I would go as far as to say that you would not mind it happening again"

Draco's body was turned fully towards her.

His blonde hair still neatly slicked to the side and he placed his hand on one of her curls twirling it in between his fingers and tucking it behind her ear. Violet scoffed

"that's preposterous! Like I would want you to touch me again" she tried to play off that she wasn't attracted to him.

Draco saw right through it, his eyes turning dark with lust as he moved his hands touching her legs. Violet jolted up off of the sofa and sprinted to the round table in the opposite corner of the room. Draco sighed and stood up

"Have I read this wrong?" Draco looked at Violet as he strode towards her, waiting for an answer.

"I need words Violet" he asked her again

"Have, I read this wrong? If I have I will completely forget this happened" he was looking down at her now being right infront of her.

Just one more bite..

Violet gulped nervously and shook her head "you haven't read this wrong"

hearing the words he needed for clarification Dracos hand clung itself to Violets him and pulled her so close to him that she could feel his breath on her head.

"So.. if I do this.." his other hand grazed down to her bum and squeezed hard, causing Violet to feel very warm in her lower belly.

"You won't stop me?" He whispered lowly, his voice dripping with lust. Violet looked up at him through her lashes as she shook her head

"No"

she whispered back looking at Draco, admiring is icy white skin, his grey eyes and perfect hair.

Both of Draco's hands went straight to her bum muttering a low

"Jump" and so Violet jumped.

Draco's hands caught her and pulled her legs around him as he crashed their lips together. Violets arms went straight to Draco's neck as she felt him walking around with her in his arms, she felt Draco press her against the wall and briefly broke the kiss to observe where they were.

The same little alcove that was in one of the archways in the common room, one you would easily walk past and not look into. Draco smirked at her and attacked her lips again. Their lips crashed into each other, her fingers curled around his blonde locks and she pulled of them earning a groan from Draco as he pressed her harder into the wall.

Violet now felt the hardness in his groin connect with hers, earning her a breathless moan.

"Fuck, your Skin is so soft" Draco grunted as he went to suckle on her neck, his hands dropped off of her legs and softly held the other up on his hip.

Enabling him to be closer to her, he ground his hips on hers. Violet gasped as Draco worked his way up and down her neck, stopping just above her chest and ravishing the delicate skin. Violet pulled on his hair causing him to pull his head back as she smoothed her hands down his chest.

"Draco.. don't leave any marks" she warned him earning her a low laugh

"I will leave, what I like. you're mine now" Violet could not deny that she liked the the sound of that but she had to snap back

"I'm no ones, just in the right place at the right time" Draco laughed and lowered her other leg, moving his hand to the front of her jeans and sliding it into them.

The cold of his hand made her shiver as he palmed the front of her underwear, feeling her arousal. Draco smirked at her as he watched her breath hitch in her throat as his hand rubbed her. He cocked his head to the side

"Stubborn little thing aren't you?" He leant forward as he nipped at her ear hearing her moan directly into his ear causing it to spur him on.

Draco slid his hand lower into her jeans and used his finger to moved her underwear to the side and slid a finger up and down her folds. Slick with arousal and pushed a finger up to his knuckle inside of her. Violet choked trying to say something, Draco pulled from her ear and looked at her "what was that?"

He slid another finger in and started to curl his fingers rubbing the sweet spot inside her. Violet tried to speak "I'm.. Not-.." she grunted trying to get her words out.

He moved his fingers faster watching her writhe around from his fingers "you're not what? Spit it out" Draco taunted her, his fingers unrelenting as they were both looking straight at each other.

Violet moaned "I'm not .. yours" those words only annoyed Draco more.

His hand sped up faster and her hand whipped to his shoulder squeezing it

"Shit! Ahh"

Violets eyes squeezed shut, the sounds of her wetness and breathlessness hitting the air. Draco was breathing heavy too, he could feel her clenching his fingers and he knew she wasn't far off her release.

Draco kissed her hungrily, his thumb touching the bundle of nerves.

Violet's mouth snapped away from Draco's and she pressed their foreheads together. "Shit, I'm gonna. Fuck!"

Draco felt her come undone all over his fingers, Violet breathing heavily into his mouth as he pulled his hand away from her and up to his mouth sucking her arousal off of his fingers.

"If you don't think you're mine after that.... well keep telling yourself that lie" Draco hushed her looking into her eyes as he cradled her head and kissed her.

Violet could not respond, she just nodded lazily her body still in a haze from the amount of pleasure she just received.

"Now you think about that....

I'm going to retire for the night. Goodnight love"

Draco smirked at her and turned the corner in the direction to the boys dorms, leaving Violet to collect herself. Thankfully, she had mostly done so whilst Draco was speaking to her.


	24. Memoirs Of The Yule Ball

'I will leave, what I like. You're mine now'

'You're mine'

'Mine..'

Violet kept replaying Draco's words over and over, her fingers touched her lips as she whispered to herself "You're mine... I'm his.."

Oh, what have you got yourself into Violet

She reprimanded herself as she sat on her bed. She simply gathered herself after their encounter and went to her dorm as she was told.

As she was told.. since when did Violet do as she was told. She did not know but she found herself feeling a familiar bubble rise in her lower stomach.

It was late now, way past midnight.

Definitely going into early hours of the morning and Violet had to sneak into her dorm quietly without waking the others.

She thought it best to run a bath, So Violet hopped off the bed quietly and walked into their dorm bathroom.

She muttered a quick silencing charm upon the door as she locked it, to ensure that the running water would not wake the girls.

She sighed as she flicked her wand over to the rather large tub in the room and it turned on. Running an array of hot water streams into it, similar to the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor but more simple.

Violet peeled off her clothes that she had on throughout the evening and let them pool onto the floor. She raised her hands and softly took out the Shepard's hook earrings she had in and put them on the side of the basin in-front of the mirror and she looked at herself from the shoulders up.

Her eyes glanced over the slight flush of pink upon her cheeks as she reminisced over Draco.

His Hands... they were so masculine.

Large, the skin on his hands was smooth. You could tell he had barely lifted a finger doing Chores or housework.

Then again his family was one of the wealthiest Wizarding families she had known of, so she should not be surprised that they were not rough or calloused.

Oh and how could she forget about how long and slender his fingers were..

Violet shook her head trying to calm herself and stepped toward the large bath and stepped into it.

She turned off the faucet and sank herself down into the bubbles that automatically ran with the water and rested her head upon the back of the tub.

It seemed that she had given into her emotions and the tension that had been building between both Draco and her.

In all fairness to Draco, he did say he would back off if he mis-read the situation, but he hadn't as Violet had reassured him.

She would by lying if she said she didn't like it, the heavy hands. The frantic movements, their kiss together amongst other things.. was very heated.

Violet sighed softly as she started to lather the body wash and smooth it over her body cleaning herself.

She found herself being reminded of that time at The Yule Ball two years prior.

"Vi, come on we are going to be late!" Jenny was rushing around her as Violet was trying to do her dress up.

"Sorry Jen, I can't get this clasp at the back. Can you get it for me please?" Violet asked her as she lifted up her hair off of her back.

"Yes of course! Marilyn and Pansy were having trouble with their hair. They both chose to wear their hair pinned up and it was too tight so I had to sort them out. There you go Vi" Jenny spoke to her explaining why she was as energetic as a Dragon.

Violet smiled to herself as she released her hairstyle back around her shoulders. She went with a Half up and half down hairstyle that suited her curls and made it look quite a bit neater than normal.

She reached across her bed and picked up the black velvet jewellery box her parents had sent her and opened it.

Showing her the most beautiful set of Jewellery she had seen.

Diamond droplet earrings but with a matching choker.

"Do you think my parents wanted to show off or what! I mean first with this dress and now with this set?" Violet sarcastically stated tilting the jewellery box to Jenny as she admired it.

"You come from a Family of wealth Violet and you hardly ever talk about it. Of course they want to show it off... or best yet. Show you off." Jenny stated as she fixed her three thin gold bangles on her wrist smiling to her.

"Meh.. Hold on.. show ME off?" Violet looked at her dress it was a very dark navy, almost completely black.

The dress itself was a sleek ball gown, floor length with a slight slit to the knee and made of soft satin. The Dress also had short sleeves of satin on that hung delicately on both of her arms.

The clasp that Violet had trouble doing up was on her back but hidden under the first layer of satin so it was seamless and no evidence of a zip line.

It fitted her like a glove, made for her and only her. Packed along with a matching shawl that she could drape over her shoulders that no doubt had a warming charm on should she go out in the cold tonight for whatever reason.

"Yea, you're single are you not?" Jenny replied to her looking at her in the mirror watching Violet softly lift the choker off the box and clip it on, along with the matching earrings.

Violet shook her head "my family do no care about that Pureblood marriage nonsense, they said so themselves" 

"So you say but their actions speak differently, they probably just want you to be happy. Either way, You've not shown interest in anyone yet" Jenny pointed out to Violet and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, they know what I'm like. Right I'm ready. My heels are on. Let's go!" Violet smirked at Jenny and linked her arms with her turning away from her belongings and walking out of the dorm.

She hardly ever wore heels, so to save her embarrassment she simply charmed a non-tripping spell on the strappy black heels she was wearing.

No one would know the difference.

The other girls would meet their dates there at the ball. It was tradition after all. Jenny and Violet decided to go together.

After all Professor Snape and McGonagall only disclosed that everyone had to have a partner and nothing else.

Violet and Jenny reached the steps before The Great Hall, their arms still linked. "Are you nervous?" Jenny whispered as she was staring at her own feet trying to memorise the steps before she reached them.

"A little to be honest. I've never worn expensive stuff like this in school before .. for family gatherings. But not in front of my school peers.." Violet spoke candidly, for she had no reason to lie to her friend.

"We got this. You look amazing by the way Violet"

"As do you Jenn, I'm glad you went with that dress. It suits you perfectly. Are you happy with the merlot colour?" Violet asked her as her eyes skimmed her friends dress.

The merlot colour of the floor length gown in perfect contrast to her friends auburn hair but it didn't clash at all. It was paired with garnet jewellery and black heels and shawl.

In fact the dress worked perfectly with her skin tone. Didn't even wash her out.

"Definitely, now let's go!" Jenny laughed and pulled Violets arms toward the steps and went ahead of her.

Violet took a deep breath and turned the corner only seconds from Jenny and walked down the steps.

She reached the bottom of the steps by Jenny and they walked into the hall together which was already crowded with students.

They both headed over to where they saw their friends large round table on the side of the dance floor.

Theo and Blaise both wore fitted black dress robes with a sleek black suit underneath and tie.

Pansy had on a purple strapless floor length gown with a bodice that was adorned with very small crystals that were charmed to glitter slightly, she partnered that with a beautiful purple shift shawl. 

Marilyn had on a emerald green halter neck dress that had Fine twines of silver sewn into the skirt so when she moved it would catch the light. She had went with a silver shawl to go with the skirt of her dress.

Draco Malfoy. Violet and Him always had something between them, most of the time it was arguments.

Draco was wearing a black dress robe with from what Violet could see without staring too long. A fully white waistcoat, dress shirt, white bow tie and black trousers.

White wasn't something she would have thought he would have worn at all.

They were greeted by their friends all complimenting their outfits. As girls do excitedly gushing over each other, squealing at each other.

"Violet ! Jenny ! Wow you look lush!" Marilyn wrapped her arms around the girls and pulled them down into a hug causing the girls to stumble slightly in shock.

"Speak about yourself, Look at you! Oh and Pansy I love that colour on you!" Violet smiled happily as her nerves started to dissolve.

"Thank you, you both look lovely" Pansy replied as she shifted to stand by the table moving from her seat towards the girls. "Drinks ? I'll go get some." Pansy offered the two as she made her move to the drinks area.

"Pans, I'll come!" Marilyn jumped happily and put her hands on her friends shoulders as if to hold on to her so she would not loose her in the crowd.

Violet and Jenny sat down at the table, Jenny next to Draco and Violet opposite.

"What took you girls so long! Pansy and Marilyn kept talking about how bad they thought their heels were gonna kill them tonight. It was draining." Theo sighed loudly, dramatically slumping in his seat.

"Oh Mate. I wouldn't complain, girls like to be listened to. Even if it's somethingyou don't want to talk about, you should still pay attention. Quit your whining!" Blaise patted Theo on the back rather firmly, knocking the air out of him.

Draco was still quiet, Violet sought out her mission to get him to speak.

She smirked "Why so tense Draco? It's a ball should you not be dancing?" Violet spoke a slight taunting tone to her voice.

Draco's eyes met hers and he rolled his grey eyes "oh just waitingfor you Violet of course, can't enjoy it without having anyone to annoy can I?"

Violet opened her mouth to retort a snappy response when she was cut of.

"Honestly you two. One night. Can we all have one night without you two annoying the shit out of each other?" Blaise laughed at the two bickering slightly across from one another.

"I will, if she does" Draco spoke, still eyeing Violet from his end of the table.

"What about it Violet ? Truce for tonight?" Blaise winked at Violet playfully.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Draco, chewing the inside of her cheek slightly.

One night.

"Just for tonight then" Violet spoke and relaxed back into her seat just as Marilyn and Pansy returned to the table.

"You best hope you keep to it, you two!" Jenny finally spoke, observing both Violet and Draco.

"Who's keeping what?" Pansy asked as she placed a goblet in front of Violet and Marilyn did the same for Jenny both of them muttering a thanks.

"Violet and Draco have called a truce for tonight" Theo spoke just as he dug into some food that had appeared on his plate. 

"Really? That's Interesting.." Pansy's upper lip twitching slightly as she was trying not to laugh.

Marilyn lost her composition and burst into laughter "WOW! ...... Like that'll work...they're always out to kill each other" she laughed so hard it was cringeworthy.

"It's not.. that funny Marilyn... how.. how much have your drunk?" Violet asked furrowing her eyebrows with confusion.

"A fair bit, we sneaked in a flask of fire whiskey. There was no searching on the door. Too busy with the champions obviously" Blaise spoke leaning back on the chair smiling at his achievement.

After a good few hours of chattering and dancing with everyone, the hall had cleared out a little and her friends were retiring for the night.

Marilyn had now grown so tired she slumped herself against Theo who also seemed tired.

Pansy was dancing with Draco, of course. No surprise there. And Blaise was dancing with Jenny.

Violet tapped Theo on the shoulder a little, slightly startling him. "Theo.. do you think you can pick Marilyn up for me and I can take her to our dorm please?" She asked him Softly smiling at Marilyn who indeed was in no state to be on her own and she was glad she was safe with her friends.

Theo nodded frantically " yeah, yeah, not a problem!"He swiftly held Marilyn's head and picked her up as Violet and Theo walked out of the hall to be greeted by McGonagall and Snape.

"Oh! Mr.Knott, Ms.Fairweather is Ms.Phoenix alright?" She rushed towards the Slytherin students.

"Yes Professors, Violet had asked me to pick Marilyn up to escort her to their dorm" Theo yawned "then I was going to bed myself"

McGonagall looked at them both, slightly unsure but then was reassured as she heard Theo's story. "No need, Severus will escort You and Ms.Pheonix back to the Slytherin common room. Especially at this time, is that okay Severus?"

McGonagall turned to look at Snape who always looked like he was in a mood.

His Face always stern and irritated but non the less he agreed with a nod and motioned them to follow.

Theo turned and slightly waved his hand underneath Marilyn's legs to wave her goodbye for the night. Violet smiled.

She turned back to McGonagall "I think I may stay a little while longer Professor, thank you" she turned her back and walked back into the hall passing Jenny and Pansy on the way.

"You two done too? It's only 1am?" Violet looked at her friends her face surprised. 

Jenny nodded and yawned "I've got to study tomorrow, Pansy and I both agreed to share notes and be rested enough to practice Transfiguration. We can't seem to get the Pin cushion spell right."

Violet nodded and agreed "that's fair enough, it is a bit annoying" 

Violet said goodnight to her friend and that left only her other two friends. Well one friend and whatever Draco Malfoy was to her.

She approached both of them who were talking to one another and interrupted them "Theo isn't coming back, he's gone to bed for the night. He's been taken back to the common room by Snape with Marilyn"

Blaise looked ahead of the door behind her shoulder, it was quite quiet in the hall now.

Slow dance music was playing and most of the students had left the hall and spread themselves around the castle. Probably doing merlin knows what.

Even Harry and Ron had gone from moping at the table to presumably moping in their dorm rooms. Hermione did look beautiful that night and she told her she did too.

"I guessed as much, I'm going to ask that Beaubaxtons girl if she would like to dance. Excuse me" Blaise spoke still looking over Violet, probably at the girl he wanted to dance with.

Leaving Violet there, with Draco Malfoy.

Truce for tonight. I can do that.

"So .. have you had a good night?" Violet looked at Draco, smiling softly.

They hadn't argued since they agreed not too, just gave each other a look here and there. But they did actually converse without wanting to take each other's heads off.

Draco shifted his weight and looked around at the surroundings of the hall. "It's been.. alright I suppose. Potter couldn't dance for shit. Did you notice?"

Violet laughed softly "I'm sure if the whole school was watching you dance Malfoy. Then you would stumble too"

He scoffed "I'm a better dancer than potter that's for sure. Been taught since I could walk."

Violet rolled her eyes and smirked at him playfully "oh yes, Malfoy so you keep saying you're better at everything Harry Does. I'm sure you would stumble too" she repeated her last sentence.

"Well.. if that's what you think. Care to prove yourself wrong?" Draco held out his hand to Violet, almost daring her to take it. She wasn't going too until he opened his mouth again

"I won't tell if you won't" his lips quirked into a grin and Violet looked around again, the hall was rather empty.

Oh what the hell.

It was just a dance.

Violet nodded "Go on, Malfoy. Prove me wrong then"

Her hand slipped into his and he pulled her across the floor and linked their hands together. He placed his hand on her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulders.

The typical waltz position. He spun her softly around the floor, to the beat of a normal waltz. Violet found herself mirroring Draco's smug smile as he could tell She was proved wrong. 

"I'm impressed Draco. You've proved me wrong."

She smiled as they spun around the floor, hands clasping each other. What she did not know was that he was actually going to lift her too.

"Can I have that on a piece of parchment?... jump when I say" a permanent grim slapped upon his face.

Violet laughed, a genuine laugh and nodded as the continued to step around the hall together "okay"

They moved around a few more beats before he asked her to jump and his hand gripped her waist and lifted her off of the ground above him slightly and then softly to the floor. Violet stumbled a little bit.

"Shit, bloody shoes." She mentally scolded herself for thinking the anti- tripping charm would last all night.

If she had left earlier. It would have.

Draco's hands were still on her waist and he looked at her, a twinkle in his eye of sorts. "Can't ever seem to keep two feet firmly on the ground can you?" 

She lightly slapped his shoulder "hey! I can't help it." She would not dare to tell him she had charmed her heels.

They both stopped waltzing and now they were actually just swaying to the soft music playing. Violet found herself slipping her hands up to his neck and held them there as they both swayed together. 

The ambiance around them was comfortable for the first time, usually they always nipped at each other. But it was calm and comfortable.

"You do look breathtaking" Draco broke the silence between them as they swayed together. Violet caught herself off guard. Smelling his cologne on his robes and waistcoat.

Bewildered she looked up at him "You don't look too bad yourself"

He smirked and looked down at her choker that was rested upon her neck, his one hand slipped up from her waist and touched the side of her neck. His thumb touching the under side of her jaw slightly lifting her head and looking at her necklace.

"That is a beautiful piece, it flatters your neck perfectly" Draco smirked at her.

Was he trying to Woo her?

Violet furrowed her brows and swallowed the lump in her throat "My parents attempt to show off, I believe"

He tilted his head, his head lowered.

"there's nothing wrong with flaunting your wealth. Your dress says it enough already. The necklace is a statement piece. You should show off more often"

He spoke into her ear.

The music stopped, both of them looked around to see that they were one of a few pairs left. Blaise was nowhere to be seen. And it was probably past 2am by now.

Draco walked over to their table and picked up Violet's Shawl and draped it over her shoulders, his height looming over her a little.

He looked down at her "I suppose we should retire for the evening. You're not a bad dancer by the way. Even if you stumbled in your heels" his voice rasped causing Draco to cough slightly and clear his throat and undo his bow tie.

Violet's face turned to one of realisation "oh about that, I've had enough of these damn heels" she spoke and Draco held an arm out for her to steady herself as she leant down to unbuckle her shoes and slip them off. Her bare feet touching the cold floor.

"Ah, that's much better." They were both tired and made their way to the dungeons, passing a few questionable students in some alcoves of the castle.

Violet's face screwed up in disgust "you'd think they would cast a charm or something to hide themselves"

Draco shrugged, his hands raised slightly to his sleeves on his dress shirt and un clipping the cuffs.

"We are teenagers, full of hormones it's bound to happen. Or did that not occur to you Fairweather?" A clipped tone to Draco's voice made her look at him.

"Well yeah.. but .. what are you doing?" Violet was interrupted by Draco leaning over her his hand stopping her moving anywhere and they were steps away from

The common room.

Draco pulled back and she felt something lodge out of her hair "your hair was falling out" he spoke.

Draco held up one of the pins she had used to pull back a little bit of hair behind her ears but not moving away.

Draco was very close to her. Very close, Violet observed him. Looking at his bow tie that had been untied and the collar slightly unbuttoned. She could feel his breath upon her face and his cologne filled her nose. She hadn't realised she had felt herself get slightly nervous and raised her hand to his clasping around the hair pin.

He swallowed loudly as she pulled the pin out of his hand her fingers touching his. Slightly sparking his but he showed no reaction to it.

"Thanks" Violet whispered to him as his eyes were drilling into hers.

He pulled back and resumed their stance "no problem"

The walked to the common room in silence and nothing more was said.

Violet finished washing herself and her hair and stepped out of the bath. She muttered a drying charm and put on her night clothes. Taking another look at herself in the mirror.

"I like Draco Malfoy and I... like him... A lot" she spoke to her reflection, finally saying the words outs aloud to herself.

She opened the door and slowly crept to her bed and slid herself under the covers.

The Yule Ball was a really good night and only her and Draco knew what happened between them.

It was nothing but only they themselves knew.


	25. High Emotions

Violet woke up with the girls and headed down to the great hall for breakfast on Saturday morning, uncertain of how to act around Draco now.

Was she to act normal?

Was she to be closed off and cold?

Or was she meant to fall into his lap like a play thing?

She didn't know what she was meant to do but she was never one to listen to what she was told either, that was apart of her witty personality.

She walked into the hall with Marilyn,Jenny and Pansy and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"It's seems the seems the firewhiskey got to some people's heads last night" Violet mocked as she reached across the table to grab a Danish pastry.

Pansy groaned, her head resting into her hands "oh do shut up, You're the one who disappeared with Draco"

"Well you seemed fine when you came back to our dorm?" Violet shook her head in a false scolding manner.

"Yeah well.. we may have sneaked in another bottle without it being noticed as it is the weekend"

Pansy replied,picking at her slice of toast on her plate.

"Where's Theo?" Marilyn's voice perked up as she sipped her Apple juice from the goblet on the table.

"I think he was talking to Blaise and Draco about Quidditch strategies" Jenny replied as the four of them noticed that their normal seats were empty.

"I thought there wasn't anymore Quidditch this term?" Violet asked.

she did not really know much about the matches only the one that she saw at the beginning of term with Gryffindor Vs Slytherin.

The girls just shrugged their shoulders, non of them really caring what went on with the matches as neither of them played.

"Do you remember in first year when Madam Hooch taught us how to ride a broom? Certainly not for me thank you" Jenny quipped with a snobbish tone to her voice.

"Oh I remember alright, I haven't really thought about riding a broom again. It was fun though, maybe I should try again" Violet spoke, reminiscent of the memory of one of her first ever classes at Hogwarts.

"You can't stand on your two feet without tripping and now you want to ride a broom? Merlin. I've heard it all" rasped a male voice behind her.

The familiar scent of expensive cologne filled her nostrils and she whipped her head around to see Draco staring down at her with an amusing smile on his face. 

Violet blinked and stared him down trying to intimidate him but instead her eyes had a glint in them, her face breaking her facade and she laughed.

"That's a valid point, care to teach Violet? you have your Nimbus 2001, I'm sure she would like a go on your broom" Theo spoke as appeared from behind Draco's shoulder and clamped his hand on it.

Violet choked on her pumpkin juice that she was sipping and ended up choking on air coughing and spluttering.

A very large blush presented itself on her face and she was very embarrassed and Draco took advantage of it.

"THEO! will — you — behave!" Marilyn rushed to her feet and pulled him down beside her before clipping him upside the head softly.

Theo smirked "I'm just saying, the tension between these two.. it's unbearable"

Draco was now looking down at his eyes darkened, turned black almost as he spoke in a clipped tone and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sure she does, do you want to go on my broom

Violet?"

Violet stood up quickly causing her empty goblet to clatter onto the table and grabbed Draco by the collar of his Jumper and pulled him out of the hall.Embarrassed by the double entendre he had just blatantly brought up at breakfast.

A sudden playfulness hit Draco as his lips curled into a smirk "is something wrong, love?"

Violet narrowed her eyes and let go of his collar, causing him to smooth his hands over his jumper tidying his appearance as if nothing happened.

"Tell the whole Slytherin table about our activities why don't you?" She whispered to him quietly as she spotted other students passing them outside the entrance of the great hall, looking at them curiously.

Draco was looking down at her, his height difference gave him an advantage of being able to peer right down her green blouse that she had chosen to wear this morning. His eyes quickly flicked up to hers as he tried not to look upon her bust again.

"It was amongst our friends, no one else was paying any mind to us. It's a Saturday, I don't know if you noticed but the hall was mostly empty" He grunted and looked up again around them.

Violet took the time to take in his appearance.

His hair was not as slicked back as normal but it was still nice.

If anything Violet really liked it when a few of his blonde locks dropped into his eyes.

His pupils were slightly dilated and he was radiating a lot of body heat, it almost felt like they were stood by the fireplace in the common room. The black turtleneck jumper he was wearing was tight to his body showing off his physical appearance.

Tall and lean with muscle mass on his arms. shoulders and chest a typical Seekers body she thought.

Violet looked down quickly, pretending to pick off a bit of lint that had clung to her dark jeans. "Oh... well.. okay then"

she swallowed not knowing where to look as a slight blush crept onto her cheeks. 

"What exactly are we doing Draco? I mean really.." her eyes met his and he looked up again before nodding his head to follow him.

Violet and Draco walked outside of the grounds and through the forest to the edge of the lake in silence.

"Alright,you got me here. Now are you going to answer my question? What are we doing?" Violet spoke trying to watching her feet as they reached the mass of pebbles and rocks by the lake to ensure she wasn't going to trip.

Draco simply said nothing and held his hand out to her. Of course he had no problem, He practically glided every time he put one foot in front of the other. Always so gracious and with elegance.

Violet's hand clasped onto his and she felt how warm his hands were.

A lot warmer than the night before.

Once she managed to walk over all of the pebbles with his help, Draco led her to a large rock by some of the forestry and motioned her to sit.

Violet sighed and sat down letting a few minutes pass before snapping and slapping her hands on her lap letting out an irritated sigh.

"Draco, will you.."

"Jesus Violet, Will you shut up and let me think for a moment" he snapped at her coldly causing her to flinch slightly.

She hoped he didn't notice, she wasn't scared that he raised his voice at her. She was just caught off guard by the sudden coldness of his voice.

Draco's expression softened slightly and he relaxed his jaw and moved his ring clad hand to his jaw rubbing it.

"I like you... Unfortunately" Draco sighed trying to get his words out with a slight struggle.

Violet turned her head to look at him, her long dark curls blowing into her face slightly and she smiled.

"Well, I gathered that from the past few events that have occurred between us Draco." She smiled a light hearted grin on her face. Her mood improving vastly.

"You don't get it. I'm not supposed.. I'm not supposed to have any distractions and you are a distraction" he ran his hand Briskly through his hair in frustration.

She shrugged and looked ahead at the black lake, she hadn't been over this side of the lake in a long time"Distractions help sometimes and i know you've got something that's looming over your head Draco. You know you have my help if you want it"

Draco shook his head and hunched forward, resting his forearms on his knees and looking at the gravel. "This is one riddle that cannot be solved Violet andI don't want anyone to get hurt that shouldn't be."

Violet could tell he was disturbed and she found herself thinking about Harry's words.

'Be careful Violet. He can't be trusted'

Except Harry was wrong, Violet did trust Draco. She knew that he could be an entitled prick with an ego the size of the Wizarding World.

But all she was seeing right now, was a boy.

A boy who just wants help, a boy who wants a shoulder to cry on and she saw right through the facade of confidence.

"Tell me.. What have you been dealing with? I know whatever it is it's to do with.. well you've been different this year. Draco.. what's wrong?" She placed her hand Ontop of his like she had done last time they had a heartfelt moment.

Draco continued to look at the floor, slightly tensing as she grabbed his hand in comfort. He chewed the insides of his cheek in frustration and sighed.

" The last year we had at Hogwarts. You know, the one before Potter was in the prophet, about... You know who?" His voice rose in spite slightly at the mention of Harry, he was still staring at the floor, moving his shoe to move some of the smaller gravelly stones.

Violet nodded, even though he couldn't see it as he was so interested in the floor. "Yes, I remember. That was at the Ministry"

Draco nodded and he continued

"The summer after that article.. he came to my house."

Violet blinked, her expression blank. Hoping she was wrong in what she was thinking.

"Who came?"

Draco lifted his head and removed his hand from hers. His eyes met her and he mumbled.

"Voldemort. He came to my house. The whole summer he's used Malfoy Manor as a hub for meetings.. He.. he tortured my Father"

His eyes were looking glazed, a lot more than normal and he swallowed.

"I know you know my father is a death eater. Hell. It's common knowledge. But... because he failed his last task. He who must not be named.. he turned his attention to me and..." Draco trailed off

Violet noticed he was now tearing up slightly and her face contorted to one of confusion.

"He what Draco? What did... He do to you?"

Please tell me that we were wrong.

This is exactly the moment that Violet had but also had not anticipated.

Draco said nothing as he moved his hand to his left arm and rolled up his jumpers sleeve showing Violet the dark mark.

The Dark Mark... She had never seen one up

Close. Most people hadn't. It wasn't a normal thing to see and live to tell the tale unless you were a follower.

Her lips parted in shock and she looked up at Draco, his eyes avoiding hers on purpose.

"I had no choice, it was a punishment to my father. I had to take it, I had no choice. I have been given a task to complete this school year and if I don't complete it. He's going to kill me and my family and... anyone I show any flicker of emotion too.."

Tears were now silently sliding down his face.

"I tried at the beginning of the year.. I cursed that girl.. but I didn't mean too. She wasn't meant to open it, just deliver it !"He was frantically stumbling over his words as he watched Violet's expression turn to one of horror.

"You.. you cursed Katie Bell?!"

"I didn't mean too! Violet please, you have to believe me. I had no choice." He looked away in shame as the chill air nipped at his cheeks.

Violet sighed and she tried to relax her shoulders her fingers grazing over the mark.

The black ink embedded into his pale snow like skin, the skull and snake winded around itself. The skin around it was red and irritated as if it was a fresh wound.

"At first I wanted it... I wanted to be chosen for something for once in my life but i don't want it anymore and I can see the war about to come and I know I'm not going to survive" he spoke watching her trace the outline of the mark with her nails.

"It looks angry.. but it doesn't make it right Draco. You're in this deep aren't you?" Violet sighed deeply and looked up from the mark to his face.

She felt her heart pull at the sight in front of her.

Never once had she ever seen the Slytherin Prince shed a tear once in her school years. Never.

Yet, Here he was pouring his soul out to her.

And she didn't know how she should feel. She felt her eyes prick with tears slightly.

He looked So broken.

"it's always burning. I've tried to scratch it off.. I can't.. I have to do this. I have to in order to survive." He gulped, straining to inhale a breath.

"Who did Katy have to deliver it too? What's your task?"she whispered to him as she scooted closer to him and this time she picked up his arm and linked their fingers together.

"I have to kill Dumbledore.. or He is going to kill me.. and my whole family"

Violet's eyes blinked in shock, but she kept her posture where she was curled next to to him holding his hand.

"Okay.. then you have to kill Dumbledore" she spoke out of breath almost as if she did not realise she was holding it deep in her lungs.

Nothing else was said for the next thirty minutes, the air was thick with emotional stress and tension at the load of information he had just unraveled onto her.

She understood his situation but was also confused, was there nothing that could be done?

Had he exhausted every option?

They sat together until he opened his mouth, his voice raspy from the tears he shed "That's why I can't have distractions"

Violet kept a blank face, her lower belly fluttering a little as the seriousness of the situation settled in her belly and it made sense how he didn't need any distractions but she was one.

He had just told her.

"Violet, i know I can sometimes be a prick"

"That's an understatement" she muttered causing him to look at her, his eyes cold telling her he wasn't finished talking.

"But, if you want us to continue what happened last night. We will but you need to understand the severity of the situation and the high probability that it is going to be fatal."

He was giving her a choice, stay and go through hell or leave whatever their arrangement was and forget this happened.

Go back to how it was before.

Violet lifted her head and turned to him, his eyes met hers and she lightly smiled shedding a small tear. "No one said it would be easy and I like a challenge" she spoke looking at Draco.

His hands let go of hers and his hand went to her cheek wiping the single tear she shed in fear of what was to come.

Draco smiled lightly and pulled her to him his hand slid to the back of her neck and their lips pressed together hungrily.

Violet shifted herself from where she was sat and into his lap, his other hand to her lower back pulling her closer to him.

Her hands wound their way around the back of his neck and into his hair, this kiss was different. It was hungry like before but the way his hands gripped her neck, the way his hand filled the small of her back rubbing his thumb on her back softly.

He pulled back from her lips and kissed the underside of her jaw, casing her to moan slightly and roll her hips into his lap causing friction between them both.

"Fuck." He groaned at the pressure between them and pulled his lips off her jawline.

Both of their foreheads touched together, their heavy breathing filled the cold air around the lake.

Their Eyes closed and he was holding her tight, gripping her as if she was about to get ripped away from him.

and that's when she realised.

This wasn't just a friends with benefits situation and she didn't know wether it ever was.


	26. The Broom Closet

Violet woke up with the girls and headed down to the great hall for breakfast on Saturday morning, uncertain of how to act around Draco now.

Was she to act normal?

Was she to be closed off and cold?

Or was she meant to fall into his lap like a play thing?

She didn't know what she was meant to do but she was never one to listen to what she was told either, that was apart of her witty personality.

She walked into the hall with Marilyn,Jenny and Pansy and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"It's seems the seems the firewhiskey got to some people's heads last night" Violet mocked as she reached across the table to grab a Danish pastry.

Pansy groaned, her head resting into her hands "oh do shut up, You're the one who disappeared with Draco"

"Well you seemed fine when you came back to our dorm?" Violet shook her head in a false scolding manner.

"Yeah well.. we may have sneaked in another bottle without it being noticed as it is the weekend"

Pansy replied,picking at her slice of toast on her plate.

"Where's Theo?" Marilyn's voice perked up as she sipped her Apple juice from the goblet on the table.

"I think he was talking to Blaise and Draco about Quidditch strategies" Jenny replied as the four of them noticed that their normal seats were empty.

"I thought there wasn't anymore Quidditch this term?" Violet asked.

she did not really know much about the matches only the one that she saw at the beginning of term with Gryffindor Vs Slytherin.

The girls just shrugged their shoulders, non of them really caring what went on with the matches as neither of them played.

"Do you remember in first year when Madam Hooch taught us how to ride a broom? Certainly not for me thank you" Jenny quipped with a snobbish tone to her voice.

"Oh I remember alright, I haven't really thought about riding a broom again. It was fun though, maybe I should try again" Violet spoke, reminiscent of the memory of one of her first ever classes at Hogwarts.

"You can't stand on your two feet without tripping and now you want to ride a broom? Merlin. I've heard it all" rasped a male voice behind her.

The familiar scent of expensive cologne filled her nostrils and she whipped her head around to see Draco staring down at her with an amusing smile on his face. 

Violet blinked and stared him down trying to intimidate him but instead her eyes had a glint in them, her face breaking her facade and she laughed.

"That's a valid point, care to teach Violet? you have your Nimbus 2001, I'm sure she would like a go on your broom" Theo spoke as appeared from behind Draco's shoulder and clamped his hand on it.

Violet choked on her pumpkin juice that she was sipping and ended up choking on air coughing and spluttering.

A very large blush presented itself on her face and she was very embarrassed and Draco took advantage of it.

"THEO! will — you — behave!" Marilyn rushed to her feet and pulled him down beside her before clipping him upside the head softly.

Theo smirked "I'm just saying, the tension between these two.. it's unbearable"

Draco was now looking down at his eyes darkened, turned black almost as he spoke in a clipped tone and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sure she does, do you want to go on my broom

Violet?"

Violet stood up quickly causing her empty goblet to clatter onto the table and grabbed Draco by the collar of his Jumper and pulled him out of the hall.Embarrassed by the double entendre he had just blatantly brought up at breakfast.

A sudden playfulness hit Draco as his lips curled into a smirk "is something wrong, love?"

Violet narrowed her eyes and let go of his collar, causing him to smooth his hands over his jumper tidying his appearance as if nothing happened.

"Tell the whole Slytherin table about our activities why don't you?" She whispered to him quietly as she spotted other students passing them outside the entrance of the great hall, looking at them curiously.

Draco was looking down at her, his height difference gave him an advantage of being able to peer right down her green blouse that she had chosen to wear this morning. His eyes quickly flicked up to hers as he tried not to look upon her bust again.

"It was amongst our friends, no one else was paying any mind to us. It's a Saturday, I don't know if you noticed but the hall was mostly empty" He grunted and looked up again around them.

Violet took the time to take in his appearance.

His hair was not as slicked back as normal but it was still nice.

If anything Violet really liked it when a few of his blonde locks dropped into his eyes.

His pupils were slightly dilated and he was radiating a lot of body heat, it almost felt like they were stood by the fireplace in the common room. The black turtleneck jumper he was wearing was tight to his body showing off his physical appearance.

Tall and lean with muscle mass on his arms. shoulders and chest a typical Seekers body she thought.

Violet looked down quickly, pretending to pick off a bit of lint that had clung to her dark jeans. "Oh... well.. okay then"

she swallowed not knowing where to look as a slight blush crept onto her cheeks. 

"What exactly are we doing Draco? I mean really.." her eyes met his and he looked up again before nodding his head to follow him.

Violet and Draco walked outside of the grounds and through the forest to the edge of the lake in silence.

"Alright,you got me here. Now are you going to answer my question? What are we doing?" Violet spoke trying to watching her feet as they reached the mass of pebbles and rocks by the lake to ensure she wasn't going to trip.

Draco simply said nothing and held his hand out to her. Of course he had no problem, He practically glided every time he put one foot in front of the other. Always so gracious and with elegance.

Violet's hand clasped onto his and she felt how warm his hands were.

A lot warmer than the night before.

Once she managed to walk over all of the pebbles with his help, Draco led her to a large rock by some of the forestry and motioned her to sit.

Violet sighed and sat down letting a few minutes pass before snapping and slapping her hands on her lap letting out an irritated sigh.

"Draco, will you.."

"Jesus Violet, Will you shut up and let me think for a moment" he snapped at her coldly causing her to flinch slightly.

She hoped he didn't notice, she wasn't scared that he raised his voice at her. She was just caught off guard by the sudden coldness of his voice.

Draco's expression softened slightly and he relaxed his jaw and moved his ring clad hand to his jaw rubbing it.

"I like you... Unfortunately" Draco sighed trying to get his words out with a slight struggle.

Violet turned her head to look at him, her long dark curls blowing into her face slightly and she smiled.

"Well, I gathered that from the past few events that have occurred between us Draco." She smiled a light hearted grin on her face. Her mood improving vastly.

"You don't get it. I'm not supposed.. I'm not supposed to have any distractions and you are a distraction" he ran his hand Briskly through his hair in frustration.

She shrugged and looked ahead at the black lake, she hadn't been over this side of the lake in a long time"Distractions help sometimes and i know you've got something that's looming over your head Draco. You know you have my help if you want it"

Draco shook his head and hunched forward, resting his forearms on his knees and looking at the gravel. "This is one riddle that cannot be solved Violet andI don't want anyone to get hurt that shouldn't be."

Violet could tell he was disturbed and she found herself thinking about Harry's words.

'Be careful Violet. He can't be trusted'

Except Harry was wrong, Violet did trust Draco. She knew that he could be an entitled prick with an ego the size of the Wizarding World.

But all she was seeing right now, was a boy.

A boy who just wants help, a boy who wants a shoulder to cry on and she saw right through the facade of confidence.

"Tell me.. What have you been dealing with? I know whatever it is it's to do with.. well you've been different this year. Draco.. what's wrong?" She placed her hand Ontop of his like she had done last time they had a heartfelt moment.

Draco continued to look at the floor, slightly tensing as she grabbed his hand in comfort. He chewed the insides of his cheek in frustration and sighed.

" The last year we had at Hogwarts. You know, the one before Potter was in the prophet, about... You know who?" His voice rose in spite slightly at the mention of Harry, he was still staring at the floor, moving his shoe to move some of the smaller gravelly stones.

Violet nodded, even though he couldn't see it as he was so interested in the floor. "Yes, I remember. That was at the Ministry"

Draco nodded and he continued

"The summer after that article.. he came to my house."

Violet blinked, her expression blank. Hoping she was wrong in what she was thinking.

"Who came?"

Draco lifted his head and removed his hand from hers. His eyes met her and he mumbled.

"Voldemort. He came to my house. The whole summer he's used Malfoy Manor as a hub for meetings.. He.. he tortured my Father"

His eyes were looking glazed, a lot more than normal and he swallowed.

"I know you know my father is a death eater. Hell. It's common knowledge. But... because he failed his last task. He who must not be named.. he turned his attention to me and..." Draco trailed off

Violet noticed he was now tearing up slightly and her face contorted to one of confusion.

"He what Draco? What did... He do to you?"

Please tell me that we were wrong.

This is exactly the moment that Violet had but also had not anticipated.

Draco said nothing as he moved his hand to his left arm and rolled up his jumpers sleeve showing Violet the dark mark.

The Dark Mark... She had never seen one up

Close. Most people hadn't. It wasn't a normal thing to see and live to tell the tale unless you were a follower.

Her lips parted in shock and she looked up at Draco, his eyes avoiding hers on purpose.

"I had no choice, it was a punishment to my father. I had to take it, I had no choice. I have been given a task to complete this school year and if I don't complete it. He's going to kill me and my family and... anyone I show any flicker of emotion too.."

Tears were now silently sliding down his face.

"I tried at the beginning of the year.. I cursed that girl.. but I didn't mean too. She wasn't meant to open it, just deliver it !"He was frantically stumbling over his words as he watched Violet's expression turn to one of horror.

"You.. you cursed Katie Bell?!"

"I didn't mean too! Violet please, you have to believe me. I had no choice." He looked away in shame as the chill air nipped at his cheeks.

Violet sighed and she tried to relax her shoulders her fingers grazing over the mark.

The black ink embedded into his pale snow like skin, the skull and snake winded around itself. The skin around it was red and irritated as if it was a fresh wound.

"At first I wanted it... I wanted to be chosen for something for once in my life but i don't want it anymore and I can see the war about to come and I know I'm not going to survive" he spoke watching her trace the outline of the mark with her nails.

"It looks angry.. but it doesn't make it right Draco. You're in this deep aren't you?" Violet sighed deeply and looked up from the mark to his face.

She felt her heart pull at the sight in front of her.

Never once had she ever seen the Slytherin Prince shed a tear once in her school years. Never.

Yet, Here he was pouring his soul out to her.

And she didn't know how she should feel. She felt her eyes prick with tears slightly.

He looked So broken.

"it's always burning. I've tried to scratch it off.. I can't.. I have to do this. I have to in order to survive." He gulped, straining to inhale a breath.

"Who did Katy have to deliver it too? What's your task?"she whispered to him as she scooted closer to him and this time she picked up his arm and linked their fingers together.

"I have to kill Dumbledore.. or He is going to kill me.. and my whole family"

Violet's eyes blinked in shock, but she kept her posture where she was curled next to to him holding his hand.

"Okay.. then you have to kill Dumbledore" she spoke out of breath almost as if she did not realise she was holding it deep in her lungs.

Nothing else was said for the next thirty minutes, the air was thick with emotional stress and tension at the load of information he had just unraveled onto her.

She understood his situation but was also confused, was there nothing that could be done?

Had he exhausted every option?

They sat together until he opened his mouth, his voice raspy from the tears he shed "That's why I can't have distractions"

Violet kept a blank face, her lower belly fluttering a little as the seriousness of the situation settled in her belly and it made sense how he didn't need any distractions but she was one.

He had just told her.

"Violet, i know I can sometimes be a prick"

"That's an understatement" she muttered causing him to look at her, his eyes cold telling her he wasn't finished talking.

"But, if you want us to continue what happened last night. We will but you need to understand the severity of the situation and the high probability that it is going to be fatal."

He was giving her a choice, stay and go through hell or leave whatever their arrangement was and forget this happened.

Go back to how it was before.

Violet lifted her head and turned to him, his eyes met hers and she lightly smiled shedding a small tear. "No one said it would be easy and I like a challenge" she spoke looking at Draco.

His hands let go of hers and his hand went to her cheek wiping the single tear she shed in fear of what was to come.

Draco smiled lightly and pulled her to him his hand slid to the back of her neck and their lips pressed together hungrily.

Violet shifted herself from where she was sat and into his lap, his other hand to her lower back pulling her closer to him.

Her hands wound their way around the back of his neck and into his hair, this kiss was different. It was hungry like before but the way his hands gripped her neck, the way his hand filled the small of her back rubbing his thumb on her back softly.

He pulled back from her lips and kissed the underside of her jaw, casing her to moan slightly and roll her hips into his lap causing friction between them both.

"Fuck." He groaned at the pressure between them and pulled his lips off her jawline.

Both of their foreheads touched together, their heavy breathing filled the cold air around the lake.

Their Eyes closed and he was holding her tight, gripping her as if she was about to get ripped away from him.

and that's when she realised.

This wasn't just a friends with benefits situation and she didn't know wether it ever was.


	27. Third Year

"I wonder what Hogsmeade is going to be like?"

Pansy spoke as she was playing with her short cut hair.

"Well it is a Wizarding Village, so it is glamoured from the muggles" Jenny replied as she looked up from her now finished parchment and put her Quill down.

They were all in their dorm the night before their trip to Hogsmeade which was a magical folk only Village.

As Jenny had already stated it was glamoured from muggles so it would look like a ruin, or something to not take any interest in. So no one would get close and even if they did Violet gathered that they, meaning the Ministry Of Magic would happily Obliviate any muggle.

Obliviating could be a nasty business, especially if done too many times. The person on the receiving end of the charm would eventually just turn into a mind blank, blithering idiot.

Violet and Marilyn were currently painting their nails for each other, she liked having these friends and even though some times she argued with Pansy. She still did sort of consider her a friend.

Marilyn was currently on the second coat of black polish on Violet's nails " I can't wait to go shopping, It's burning a hole in my trunk!" She squealed, obviously eager to spend her galleons.

Violet's upper lip pulled into a sly smirk "oh please, like you need an excuse to spend money Mar"

Marilyn giggled and placed the top back onto the polish and reached for the top coat.

"Indeed I don't need one, Are you going to buy much Vi?"

Violet shook her head "Nah, I don't think so. I don't want to over spend"

Pansy scoffed in a corner "Over spend? Over spend?! You hardly like to put your money in your pocket if anything is over fifty galleons!"

Jenny stood up and made her way across their room to her bed and pulled out her trunk, getting her clothes out for tomorrow.

"Just because you don't see Violet spending mad amounts of money like you Pans, it doesn't mean she doesn't like too. She's just humble"

Jenny defended

"She's right you know, well I don't know about me being humble but I don't spend hundreds of galleons of stuff just because I want 'Someone' to notice me" Violet shot back

"I don't need Draco to notice me, he already has I'll have you know. He's so lovely, he's wonderful"

"That's because you wait on him every beckoning moment"

"I do not! He'd do the same"

"Would he really though? I mean the only reason he likes you Pans is probably because you're a little eager"

Marilyn quickly piped up through the tension "There, all done!" She placed the top back on the topcoat and put it away.

"I AM NOT EAGER!"

Pansy shouted back at Violet

"Oh yeah? Then why are you getting so pressed about it Pansy?" Violet proposed, knowing the answer already to her question.

"Now guys, let's calm down" Jenny tried to pacify the situation.

"I am calm, it's merely Pansy over there that can't come to terms with the fact that Draco only likes her because she's always on her knees for him" Violet spoke monotone voice. No emotion. Just plain.

Marilyn gasped and dropped the bag of polishes in shock as she was walking back to her bed, smashing some of the bottles. She pulled her wand out and tried to fix the mess she had made all over the wooden floor.

Pansy stared at Violet in plain shock and Jenny stood watching them, chewing her cheek anxiously.

"You know Violet, sometimes you don't half sound

Like Draco when he Bully's potter and the first years.

At least I'm not afraid of my emotions" Pansy retorted, in a low but condescending tone.

Violet rolled her eyes dismissively and held her hands out to Jenny who had resorted to helping Marilyn with the clean up and drying spells on the floor.

"Can you dry these please? I'm going for a walk" Violet asked Jenny as if nothing had happened.

Jenny nodded and cast a drying spell upon her friends hands and Violet walked out of the room slamming their door shut and leaning against it.

"You didn't have to say that to her Pansy, you know not to bring her emotions into it" she heard Jenny criticise Pansy for her acute insults she made at Violet.

"So you wanted me to just take it that she said i get on my knees for Draco?" Pansy squeaked obviously highly irritated.

"Well, is she wrong?"

"No.."

"Exactly, so watch what you say. I'm not saying she was in the right saying what she said but just be wary"

After hearing that Violet took a deep inhale and exhaled making her way downstairs and through the common room, noticing Blaise, Theo and Unfortunately Malfoy sat down on the sofa as she walked past.

"Hey, Vi"

"Vi"

"Violet!"

She ignored them and continued up the steps of the Slytherin common room entrance and out the door.

She needed space.

Was she angry? yes

Then again, was she angry at Pansy or herself?

Also yes

Violet couldn't blame Pansy, she was right. She had briefly caught the eye of a Ravenclaw boy named Aiden a couple of months back and they went on a few dates.

They got close and Violet being naive left herself open and ended up giving herself wholeheartedly to him.

It didn't last long, maybe a few more weeks and then he seemed to just loose interest. 

After that, she'd been a rather cold cow and very judgmental.

Violet walked until she was outside in the cold, that's what she needed something to ground herself and sat on the bench just outside the main entrance of Hogwarts.

Not many students were here, if they were they were older students.

Prefects doing their rounds after last late night classes, so it was around five thirty in the evening. It wasn't too late and she wouldn't get scolded unless it was past seven, she wasn't outside of the castle grounds.

So she was safe.

She sat twiddling her thumbs and looked up at the gloomy sky. She just needed some fresh air and then she'd be fine.

It was no big deal.

She looked at the courtyard, it was quite barren. No trees, but then it didn't need it for being just the entry way.

Her favourite courtyard was the one at the back of the school with the greenery and trees. Deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed someone had sat next to her.

"You rushed out of the common room pretty quick"

Violet closed her eyes and took a sharp breath in before replying "I'm not in the mood Malfoy, Leave me be"

"Now now, that's no way to talk to me is it? I was just stating what I saw" She could hear the sarcasm practically dripping out of his mouth.

Violet turned and quickly glanced over him not prolonging her gaze. His hair this year was no longer slicked back like it had been previously. This time his hair was styled to fall over into a curtain style and parted down the middle and he was taller.

That did not mean he was any less annoying though.

Her eyes glanced down to his arm observing the wrappings he had on it "such a shame buckbeak missed your head" she spoke curtly.

"Watch it Fairweather"

"Why did you follow me?"

"I did not follow you! I was just taking a walk"

Violet raised her brow in suspicion

"You.. were just.. taking ... a.. walk? yeah right, you never go anywhere without your bodyguards. Didn't do a good job in magical creatures did they?"

He said nothing and just narrowed his eyes looking straight ahead.

"Well lovely chat, I'm on my way now. People to see and all that" Violet whipped herself off the bench after getting a very small rise out of Draco Malfoy. He was easy to wind up.

Plus, her head was now clear and she felt better.

A hand gripped her sleeve as she walked away and she noted it was very pale and had a crested ring on it.

Violet pulled her arm out of his hand in disgust

"Don't touch me again."

Draco laughed Cooley "oh like I got pleasure from it, you should watch it Fairweather. I heard it's going to be snowing tomorrow and it would be unfortunate if someone were to trip and not be able to go to Hogsmeade...., for the rest of the year"

He threatened stepping closer to her.

Violet's eyes squinted at him, " You can't be serious, are you threatening me just because I'm one of the few people to talk back to you Malfoy? Get a grip. Or maybe you're actually threatened By me? That sounds more accurate"

She didn't know what his problem was, their relationship had been like this since first year. Always at each other's throats. Especially after she befriended Harry, Hermione and Ron last year.

"I would just be careful that's all, snow can get very dangerous" Draco taunted

They glared at each other and just as Violet was about to respond a crack of thunder took them both by surprise and the heavens opened causing a large downfall of heavy rain to cascade upon the cobblestones of the entry way and courtyard.

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the side corridors that also led into Hogwarts and the hand let go.

Draco and her stood completely drenched in the corridor and he was looking right at her.

"What? No thank you?"

Violet laughed "you want me to thank you for pulling me out of the rain when I was able to do so myself? And after you just threatened me?! My god, you egotistical prick!"

Violet flipped him off walking backwards and turned her back to make her way to the common room, But not before glancing at the look on Draco Malfoy's face after she called him an Egoistical Prick.

Now that she would pay over a fifty galleons to see again.


	28. Inquisitorial Squad

Rolling over in the midst of her sleep coming to an end Violet sat up slowly rubbing her hands over her face and moving her hair out of the way groggily.

"Morning Sleepy head, what were you dreaming about?" Violet's head turned to follow the voice to see Marilyn's bright eyes and blonde bed head staring back at her smiling.

"What time is it?" Violet groaned bringing knees to her chest and resting her head on them.

"It's about 7:30, Jenny isn't well. I think some first years snuck some puking pastels into her drink yesterday. She was puking all night, Pansy took her to the Hospital wing first thing."

Violet's eyes widened "Shit, well I bet she's not too pleased about that, I pity those first years when she gets her hands on them"

"Me too, I pity their poor souls" Marilyn agreed whilst she brushed through her blonde mane.

Violet stood up from her bed and walked over to their dorm bathroom.

"Do you remember when we could all go to Hogsmeade for the first time? I had a dream about when we went. Well, the time Pansy and I argued before we went." Violet called out to Marilyn from the bathroom.

Violet heard footsteps and then saw her blonde friend in the doorway in her sleepwear.

"You mean, when you and Pansy wound each other up about Draco and all your emotions?"

Violet shrugged as she freshened herself up for the day "I'm just saying"

Marilyn smiled and winked "oh how the tables have turned"

Violet felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, maybe after all the teasing and taunting throughout the years.

Maybe there was something there after it all.

No, she was definitely overthinking.

Was she?

Fifth Year

Blaise, Theo, were in their dorm room one Friday night after the classes had ended for the week and were having a nice relaxing night when suddenly their dorm room door opened and slammed shut.

Revealing a very red faced Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin mate, what happened to you?"

Blaise quipped

"Yeah, You look pissed. Did something irritate the poor daddy's boy?"

Draco moved his good arm up to his throat and loosened his tie "Not now Theo, I'm not in the mood" he spat.

"Oh somethings definitely annoyed you or maybe Someone? Hmmm who do we know that is one of the few people to annoy Draco Malfoy?" Blaise tapped his chin with his finger looking up at the ceiling in interest.

"It's either Potter or Violet, what do you say blaise? 5 galleons?"

"You're on mate"

Draco was quiet, he'd sat upon his bed and pulled out some scrolls of finished parchment on DADA and threw it on his bed. Mumbling amongst himself.

"Stupid class, stupid work, stupid Violet."

"Are you going to speak up Draco and tell us why you're so annoyed" Blaise asked, clearly tired of waiting.

"Fine, it's bloody Fairweather. I caught her whilst on patrol roaming the corridors and she bit my head off"

Theo narrowed his eyes "She bit your head off? No you definitely provoked her, I know Vi and she wouldn't kick off for no reason."

Blaise nodded agreeing with Theo.

"What did you do Draco?"

Draco shrugged " I may have given her a few detentions with Umbridge..."

"Merlin! What did you do that for ?!"

"She broke the rules and it's apart of my duty as you know being apart of the Inquisitorial squad that I report and hand out detentions! And.."

And?"

"And.. I may have threatened her because she pissed me off"

"For fucks sake mate, when will you two stop the fighting. It's ridiculous!"

"She pissed me off!"

"You're the one who gave her detentions when you know you did not have too!"

"She nearly bit my head off!"

"Only because you provoked her! My god, do you like her or something?"

Draco's eyes popped out of his head in shock at Theo's accusation.

"WHAT? Me ? Like Fairweather?! Pfft, rather feed myself to the bloody chicken, hippo thing!"

"Keep telling yourself that mate, I thought you have a thing with Pansy?" Blaise replied

Draco shrugged " it has its benefits"

Theo shook his head in disappointment,

"Why can't you boy's keep it in your pants?"

"You're one to talk, we all know you have a soft spot for one of the girls. You just won't tell us!"

Draco pointed his wand playfully at Theo

Theo held up his hands in mock "oh please Mr.Malfoy, do with me what you will! End my suffering"

They all laughed together as the conversation got more light hearted and comfortable.

"Plus, if I did like Fairweather it wouldn't work. There's a problem with that"

"Which would be what?"

Blaise asked

"She hates my guts"

"She has reason too when you're being a dick all the time"

Theo smiled slightly trying to brush it off as a light handed comment.

"I don't know how else to be"

"Perhaps talk to the girl instead of being a prick"Blaise laughed as he stood up and slid under the covers of his bed.

Draco said nothing as he flipped the page in his book, Violet Fairweather was the one person other than Harry Potter that could get under his skin.

He didn't like it at all.

She was a pureblood, his parents would like that and she seemed to be a capable witch in regards of casting.

He hardly knew her as a person, only enough to annoy her.

The situation with Pansy seemed to float his boat in the meantime and he did not want to sink it.

Draco Malfoy... talk to Violet Fairweather that's a disaster waiting to happen.

He didn't have to give her the detentions with Umbridge, she knew that and so did he.

Something twitched inside him when she snapped back with something witty and he did it out of spite.

Now she would have to sit in the bright pink room covered with cats and overwhelming perfume.

Not to mention how brutal Umbridge could be, he was starting to second guess giving her the detention at all, especially now he had actually thought about what he had done and the consequences that came with it.

"You know, Draco has always been a bit. Strange" Violet spoke out aloud.

Marilyn's eye creased and her brow furrowed "strange? I mean yeah he's had his moments but strange ? I think it's his ego"

Violet nodded "right, never mind. I have to go meet him today anyway"

"Oh really? In the broom closet?"

Violet's steps paused and she turned slowly a blush crawling on her cheeks.

"What? I don't know what you're on about" she flustered

"It's okay Vi, it's just us. Plus Theo couldn't keep that away from me anyway but he didn't tell anyone else!"

Violet groaned "ugh, I'm going to kill him! Okay fine. Keep it quiet tho , atleast for now?"

Marilyn nodded and Violet wiped her hands over her face in embarrassment as she went to classes for the day.


	29. The Niffler Program

Violet rushed through the cold stone corridors of Hogwarts to her classes and it went on like that for the next few hours until she reached a free period.

She found herself wandering around the back of the library to a quiet and secluded seating area that only the prefects and the fifth year and up students could use.

A few tall and stacked bookcases, surrounding a decent sized seating area.

Violet walked up to one of the bookcases, the height of it looming over her and ran her fingers across the leather bound books.

One particular book caught her attention, the name of it engraved with Silver Leaf into the worn binding.

Magical Creatures Vol.1 Pixies and Fairies

She smiled and pulled the book out of it's area and opened it looking at the images that had been drawn onto the pages of the many types of Pixies and Fairies.

Dangerous creatures fairies were, very crafty and pixies were also known to be troublesome too.

She continued to flip through the book until she noticed in the centre there was a page that had been ripped out.

"Hermione would have a baby, if she saw this" she chuckled to herself, running her fingertips over the ripped seam until she felt a pair of large hands and long arms encase her waist and lips by her ear.

"I was looking for you" Draco's voice filled her ears as he kissed just under her ear. 

"Well, you found me." She closed the book and turned her head to him, giving him a kiss on the lips and turned her head back placing the book in its place on the shelf.

She looked at Draco, Observing him.

He did look rather tired and they were getting to the halfway point of the year which meant soon Draco had to act on his orders from the dark lord.

His hands held onto hers and he bowed his head to them pressing a kiss on her hands.

"There's a gathering tonight, in the room of requirement" turning her hands over and placing a kiss on her inner wrist gently.

"And I was thinking, we go and show our faces and we have a nice evening?"he spoke pressing soft kisses to her tanned skin.

Violet nodded her head, her lips curling into a sly smile"okay, sound like fun to me! But I thought we were going to hang out on our own tonight?"

Draco smirked and dipped his head down to her ear, releasing her hands and tucking a strand of her dark curly locks behind her ear.

"Oh, we will be. That I can assure you"

Violet rolled her eyes and placed her hands around Draco's neck and pressed her lips firmly to his.

His arms wrapped around her waist and and he crushed her to him tightly whilst their lips were interlocked.

Their Lips pressing firmly onto each other's and Violet's hands went to his hair coiling sections of It around her fingers.

Draco's hand gripped her waist over the top of her robes, squeezing firmly. His firm grip struck a heartstring, causing her to feel warm and heated.

Violet pulled away from his lips

"Okay let's keep it PG13, we are in a library you know. There are people around"

Draco smirked and pushed Violet back slightly to where she fell back onto the bookcase stack behind her and pressed a trail of kisses onto her neck.

"So?"

Violet let out a low breath as he brought his head back up to her her face, looking down at her.

"Draco, I'm serious."

Draco let out a small sigh and nodded his head in agreement pulling away and pressing one last kiss to her lips.

Violet suddenly had an epiphany

"Draco, you said the party was in the room of requirement?"

He shrugged and fixed his hair turning his head to look at her in confusion.

"It is, why?"

"Isn't that where you're, you know?"she gave him a knowing look not wanting to say it out loud. 

Draco's hands smoothed over his robes and fixed his collar as he nodded his head dismissing her questions.

"It's safe, the room of requirement will only

Present itself to what the person is looking for. It will be a completely different room."

Violet stepped towards him and leant up to place a kiss on his lips as a reply and pulled away.

"I'll meet you in the common room later before the party ?" Violet asked

A Curt nod and small Smile left Draco's lips

"that you will"

The both of them going separate ways as they left the library and to their own classes.

Draco had potions which Violet didn't take and Violet had Care of Magical Creatures to which Draco certainly did not take.

"Alrigh'You lot, here we av' Nifflers today! Beautiful little creatures, if you're wearing anything shiny beware as they will take it without you realising or you'll be trying to win a loosing fight"

Hagrid began to talk to the class

"Now, you'll each be able to have a Niffler with permission from your head of houses which I have also got the go ahead. It's only Temporary so don't get too attached!"

Whispers of excitement rose throughout the class, Violet turned her head to look at Luna Lovegood in surprise and back at Hagrid.

"We get our own pet?" Violet spoke to Hagrid

"Ya' can think it like that Ms. Fairweather but this is to help you care take for magical creatures and

learn more about them."

"Oh, I think it's wonderful. Don't you Violet? I love animals, much like the quibbler." An airy voice came from beside Violet, obviously Belonging to Luna.

"I think it's so cool!"

"It's exiting, isn't it?"

Parvati and Lavender began to gush over the excitement of having another new pet, most students all had their own anyway.

"Now then, calm down. They're quite intelligent, they understand you when ya' speak but here we 'av a list of what they like to eat and how to look after 'em" Hagrid spoke handing out sheets of parchment to the students.

Niffler Care

Food- Berries, fruits and small fish

Care- Brushing and bathing isn't needed regularly as the Niffler keeps themselves clean.

Check their pouches regularly as they tend

to hide anything shiny or valuable there.

They're very intelligent creatures, often used to help get into tight spaces, even though prone to swiping anything that catches their eye.

Their fur can come in a few shades, black, grey, brown, patched, golden and white.

As Students Of Hogwarts you are trusted to care and look after like your own familiar at school ( if you have one)

The Niffler Program will last Approximately two weeks, including the weekends and all care products will be provided by Professor Rubeus Hagrid.

"Anyone 'av any questions?" Hagrid asked the class and a few hands shot up quickly.

"Can we adopt them?"

"I thought they were extinct ?"

"Where will we keep them?"

"Okay calm down, everyone. Now, 'ya can adopt them at the end of the school year if you wish but you do need to be evaluated by the Ministry to see if yere' fit enough to keep one properly.

I will be evaluating each of your Nifflers every class to ensure they're healthy and you're caring for them correctly.

They were extinct until recently and you can keep 'em in your rooms, the items needed to care and look after ya' nifflers being delivered to yere' room as we speak"

Violet stood amongst her peers, looking forward to something different for a change. She had never really known Hogwarts to give students a assignment like this and she was exited.

Being older students obviously the school trusted them all in that class.

"Right then, come up and pick your Niffler.

One at a time please, let's not worry them"

Violet watched as Dean Thomas went up first to the Niffler pen which had a fair share of those cute furry creatures inside.

She could see an array of coloured fur and wide beaks.

They had black or brown beady eyes and little fur clad paws.

Dean reached the pen and put his hands on the gate not before his face contorted into a look or worry and turned his head to look at Hagrid and the class.

"Hagrid, they won't bite me will they?" Dean's voice full of worry.

"No! Course Not, Mr.Thomas! You'll be fine, carry on" Hagrid reassured Dean as the rest of the class loomed closer to watch.

Violet stood on her tippy toes to see over the pen a little and to watch Dean.

Dean looked back at the pen, paused for a moment and reached down with his hands and pulled back up a Grey Niffler with a brown beak and brown eyes.

"Phew, that wasn't so bad" Dean smiled in relief and held the Niffler in his hands.

"Are we going name them Hagrid ?" Violet asked slowly walking over to Dean and the Niffler Pen.

"You can if yere' like but you may get attached"

"That's okay, I think I'm going to call this one Orion" Dean smiled and began to pet Orion as he purred, his paws clutching to Deans Gryffindor robe.

It wasn't long until Orion noticed a thin chain poking out of Dean's uniform and that resulted in Orion climbing all over deans shoulders to grab at his necklace.

Earning everyone in the class to chuckle as Dean was trying to stop him from grabbing it.

"Orion no! Hey ! Hey! stop it!" Dean laughed

"I told you , yer' gotta hid anything shiny or they'll have it!" Hagrid let out a belly chuckle and gestured to the rest of the class to form a line to the Niffler pen.

Lavender brown chose a brown furred Niffler , so they could match with their hair colour.

Violet thought that was amusing for sure.

Parvati spotted a liver and white patched Niffler so she grabbed that one.

Violet always thought being different was a good trait to have and thought it was quite cute.

Luna noticed a smaller Niffler out of the rest of the litter, definitely one that was a lot shyer than the rest. Black fur, with a small patch of white on its belly.

"I like this one, he's very sweet and seems to be on his own. Like me, you're not on your own now. You have me" Luna spoke in her usual dream like state and Violet smiled.

Luna Lovegood was always a very wise and sweet girl, a bit peculiar but only for the best.

A cousin of Draco she understood but Draco never really mentioned it, His fathers brother Xenophilous was shamed from the family for what she did not know.

As she was deep in thought, Violet hadn't noticed that she had reached the front of the line until Dean nudged her with his elbow slightly to knock her out of her trance.

She shook her head "oh yeah, right let's do this"

Violet strode up to the pen and peeped her head over to find one remaining Niffler.

Snow White fur, dark coal eyes and a soft pink beak.

He was perfect.

She smiled to herself and picked up the Niffler, who happily held out his paws to her very much like a child would to their mother.

Her hands encased around the white fur, so soft and clean.

"He's perfect, now just to name him. Hmm..." whilst Violet was pondering on, her mind went blank as she began thinking of all the names both magical and muggle like.

"Right now, do not loose those lists I gave you all! you can use your wands to help with this assignment but no transfiguration on the nifflers! Class dismissed!" As Hagrid dismissed the class everyone grabbed their bags and Luna helped Violet with hers as she held her Niffler.

"What will you call him Luna?" Violet looked to the Niffler in her hands as they began to walk out from the forest filled area and back to the path to Hogwarts.

"Oh I'm not sure, perhaps something fitting like... Quibble? I Like the Quibble but oooh I'll call him Bubble instead ?" Luna spoke, looking down at Bubble in her lap.

Violet let out a light laugh "sure enough that is quite fitting Luna, are you hungry ?"

"A little, are you going to name yours? What will you call him? He's so fair, like Draco"

Violet laughed "oh my Merlin! I don't think Draco would be too impressed if he found out you compared him to a Niffler Luna!"

"He won't do anything, he's just Draco" she spoke in a sad tone

Does she know?

"Anyway, I think you should name yours. It's nice to give them a name, they won't feel alone then"

Luna spoke again, lightening the air between them both as they reached the top of the steps by the courtyard.

"Hmm okay, a name..."

Violet looked down at the Snowy Niffler in her hands, their eyes meeting and a smile on its face.

"A name, would you like that? Hmm... what about Jellybean? No... too weird Uhm... Snowy ? No too literal. What about Neph? Short for Nephilim?"

"That's.. different but it works wonderfully"

Luna agreed with Violet as she looked down at Neph in her arms.

"Do you like that? Neph?"

Violet smiled at the Niffler in her lap who smiled back at her.

"Okay, Neph it is! Now I'm starving let's get some

Food"


	30. Late To The Party

After Luna and Violet had some food they both decided to part and go to their rooms to see what had been sent there for their Niffler's.

Violet reached her room she shared with the others and slung her bag on her bed, noticing a small area made next to it full of 'provisions' for Neph.

"Hmm, seems like everything is there. What do we think?" She spoke to Neph watching as he stuck his head out of her robes and hopped down onto what the bed that was obviously made for him.

He Sniffed around and with a small smile on his face, His white whiskers twinkling in the light of the sun that was peeking in from the window.

Violet smiled in response and gestured for him to help himself as she tried to pack away anything in the room that could catch his mischievous eye including the other girls belongings they left on their bedsides.

Neph got himself comfortable and Violet quickly grabbed one of the leftover cauldron cakes she had in her bedside to eat and looked over at her trunk trying to think on what to wear. As her mind was pondering Jenny walked into the room with Pansy.

Violet turned her head towards them as their eyes met with each other.

"Marilyn is with Theo she will meet us at the party" Pansy spoke answering the question that was lingering in the air.

Violet just nodded and continue to eat the cauldron cake before speaking to the both of them.

"What are you guys wearing anyway?"

"I'm gonna go for a black dress, figure hugging with a enchanted shawl on my shoulders. It'll glitter with my movement like Marilyn's dress at the ball" Pansy smiled at her shawl as she held it us to the girls and shimmied it around showing off the spell.

"It's a very effective spell I must say, lovely work" Jenny complimented whilst moving her hand over Pansy's shawl admiring it.

"It is very pretty, I do like a bit of sparkle" Violet admitted in candour.

"You should pull out that choker you wore at the ball!"

"Pansy, I haven't got it with me."

"Well good thing we have owls, you don't live too far?? I'm sure if you send one now you'll get it in time" Jenny pointed out

Violet shook her head "no it's fine, Pansy do you have anything similar?"

Pansy smiled a toothy smile as she jumped up and rushed to one of her numerous trunks and pulled out a black velvet case full of expensive jewellery.

"Of course I have Vi!"

"Do you really need all that? When will you have time to wear all those jewels?" Jenny let about a light laugh.

"Well, best come prepared! Now Violet what are you wearing?" Pansy asked her as she continued eyeballing the jewellery in the box running her painted nails over everything.

Violet shrugged and walked over to the two of them nodding her head behind her "Uhm.. Draco kind of sprung it on me this morning. I haven't had much time to think, Hagrid gave us all Nifflers today. So I've been distracted"

Jenny and Pansy followed Violet's head to Neph in the corner of her room in his cage on his bed.

"OHMYGOD! he's so cute!"

"He is sweet... I thought they were extinct?"

"They were, until recently but it's only temporary, we were told not to get attached."

"MARILYN IS GOING TO FREAK! He's so cute" Pansy was loosing her mind in excitement over Neph who seemed to stare wide eyed at the trio.

"Pans, are you done loosing your shit?" Violet cleared her throat and smiled at her friend gushing over Neph.

Pansy sighed "sorry! He's so cute, yes alright I'm done. Now what were we saying? Oh yes an outfit for you."

"Well what are you wearing Jenny?"

"Jeans and a nice top"

"The classic, but it works well" Violet smiled at her other friend.

"I want to be comfy tonight but I will jazz up the outfit with a pair of wedges" Jenny replied whilst she walked over to her trunk pulling out clothes and waking to the bathroom.

"Right so that just leaves you Violet. How about a one piece?"

"No, the annoyance of pulling that off would be a nightmare."

"I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind helping!" Came Jenny's voice on the other side of the door.

Causing Pansy to wolf whistle and laughter coming from the bathroom.

Violet hushed them " yes okay, okay."

"Ooh, what about this dress with this necklace and those black high heels?" Pansy lifted her wand levitating the necklace up to Violet's hands.

It was very very pretty diamanté necklace, small cut diamonds choker like around the neck with two long diamanté drops and a tear emerald in the centre. Not chunky, just dainty and perfect for Violet's neck.

"Isn't this too flashy for a party at school?"

"Oh hush, never too much! Do you not like it?"

Violet looked up from the necklace to Pansy in shock "oh no, no it's not that. It's beautiful Pansy but are you sure you don't mind?"

Pansy shook her head and smiled "nonsense, keep it. I have plenty of other options and I hardly wear it anyway"

Violet opened her mouth before being cut off by Pansy "I don't want to hear it, it's yours. Now let's see what you have in your trunk."

Violet watched Pansy rummage through her casual clothes passing all the jeans and t-shirts with no luck before pulling out her wand in frustration.

"Oh for merlons sake, you have so many casual clothes" before muttering a spell pulling out two outfits in front of them from the case.

Violet shrugged "I like to be comfy so what, oh I forgot I had that skirt! Oh and that dress"

"Right now choose one and yes they'll both go with what you're accessorising with. Now I'm going to get ready" Pansy smiled and walked to her side of the room, leaving Violet to choose whilst she got ready by her own mirror.

Violet stared at the outfits.

Hmm.. Two- piece or A Dress ? Well, I've not worn a dress in a little while. Dress it is!

Violet grabbed the dress in front of her , it was a spaghetti strap burgundy dress that came to her mid thigh but the material was satin. Pair it with the necklace, a shawl and heels and it would look rather fetching indeed.

"Okay, sorted I'll wear this"

"Great, Now get ready! By the time we are all ready people will be at the party!" Pansy explained as she focused doing her makeup in the mirror.

~2 Hours Later ~

"Violet are you taking your wand?"Jenny asked from across her bed fixing her watch on her wrist.

"I mean, are you taking yours? Because If one of you have a wand on you then I won't take mine."Violet spoke as she looked at herself in the mirror for the last time admiring her outfit.

"Jenny you better take yours because I have no where to put mine, I'm sure I'll find a wand tonight regardless" Pansy winked at the girls

"You're so crude Pansy! Yes, I will bring my wand" Jenny sighed as she tucked her wand into her jean pocket.

"Anyway Pansy, you saucy lady. Are you done? We should make our way to the room of requirement" Violet laughed lightly.

The room was filled with Pansy and Jenny's agreements as the trio looked at each other, smiled and made their way out of their room.

The dimly lit corridors of Hogwarts ran quiet, it was late and all the extra classes had finished for the week. All that could be heard was the clicking of Violet and Pansy's heels connecting eight the cold stone floor.

Jenny opted for a pair of wedged heels which were quieter and preferably 'more comfortable' as Jenny put it.

"Merlin, how much longer Jen?" Pansy whined getting impatient

Jenny looked around observing where they were walking and being cautious of any professors roaming the corridors.

"just a little bit around the corner and then we have to think really hard and the door should just appear"

The girls turned the corner and Jenny stopped in front of them "this should be it, just think and the door should appear"

The trio stood in front of the high stone wall and all closed their eyes and before them the wall suddenly moved.

Spirals and windings embossed the Sandy wall and a seven foot door appeared, the sound of thumping music could be heard on the other side.

The girls looked at each other and smiled

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Violet winked at them and placed her hand on the door and pushed it open.

Strobe lights appeared around them as they followed Violet in, looking around there was a large seating area and another door in the corner of the large room that was filled with other students.

"Hey, What took you guys so long !" Theo shouted with Marilyn on his arm.

"I've been here with Theo, Blaise and Draco for the last hour. Help me!" Marilyn spoke, her voice glad they had arrived.

"Oh you loved every minute of it!" Theo smirked.

Violet looked around the room as Marilyn handed Jenny and Pansy a drink.

"Looking for your boyfriend Vi Vi?" Spoke a deep voice

Violet turned to be met with the charming face of Blaise "never ever call me Vi Vi again Blaise, that's atrocious! How much have you drank?"

A smirk graced itself on the tall wizards face as he bent down to reply to Violet "I've had enough, care for a fire whiskey Vi Vi?"

"Blaise, Just because you're a friend I'll let you get away with that one! Yes, that'll be great thank you"

It was nice to see everyone unwind and to see all the houses get along, well most of them.

Draco was no where to be seen, usually his bright blonde hair could be spotted from a mile away but no, there was nothing. Violet made her way to the floor where Pansy was all over her boyfriend? That is what Violet thought anyway.

A tap on her shoulder and a cup handed over her head she came to realise her tall wizard friend came back with a drink and tray of shots in hand.

"Yes Blaise, 'atta boy" Theo shouted in happiness clapping his hand on his shoulder. 

"A tray of shots, really Blaise?"

"Well they've got to be drunk and you lot have to catch up!" Blaise pointed out smirking at the small group of friends.

"Well Pansy seems... occupied" Jenny Grimaced

"Oh live a little Jen!" Marilyn jested.

"Okay Blaise, hand me the tray"

A few shots down and her firewhiskey running on low Violet was feeling a buzz.

Bodies were clad everywhere, dancing around and having fun, laughter continuously coming from Theo's one lined jokes.

Blaise moonwalked over to Violet, obviously more inebriated than he was earlier on.

"You can moonwalk?!"Violet laughed

"That was pretty impressive mate"

"Oh I can moonwalk alright but Vi Vi but I'll take you for a walk on the moon" Blaise joked nudging her in her shoulder.

Violet rolled her eyes and sighed along with Marilyn and Jenny disappointment in the air.

"That was awful! is that the best you got?"

"Hey, it works with the ladies! I thought I would just see if it really worked or if I've been had"Blaise shrugged

"Sorry to disappoint you Blaise but you've definitely been lied too"

"When doesn't Blaise get lied too?" The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy littered the air and a hand made its way on Violet's lower back over the top of the deep coloured satin dress.

Her head whipped around and embraced Draco tightly whilst she jumped in excitement.

"DRACO! Draco, Where have you been? Merlin, it's been hours and hours and-"

As Violet hugged Draco her nose filled with his scent completely, the familiar cologne comforting her.

His head rested slightly over her as she clutched herself into him and she felt his chest vibrate as he spoke.

"Just how much have you given her to drink boys?"

"Hey Man, We only offered her the drink. She could have said no if she wanted too" Theo reasoned as Blaise was now unable to stand up completely straight.

"Right, so what did I walk into exactly? Were you hitting on my girlfriend Blaise?"

Draco's eyes narrowed very slightly

"No mate, I was just messing around. I would never you know that"

"......Ah I know that Mate! Just pulling on your tie"Draco smirked as Violet finally pulled away from him and entwined their fingers.

Relief flooded their friends faces as they were momentarily were faced with a conflict between the two friends.

"Come on, let's go sit down"

Draco led Violet and his friends through the party which included passing the golden tree on the way.

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag properly now"

Violet sighed awkwardly and waved to her friends from Gryffindor.

Their faces shocked at the encounter they had just witnessed. Well, Hermione wasn't too shocked but Harry and Ron were.

Draco and friends all in tow to the seating area that had a silencing charm around it and were faced with a group of other students in their year looking up at them. All it took was a glance and nod from Draco and they respectively left to another seating areas giving them all some space to relax.


	31. Alone Together

They all sat down on the dark velvet couches and chairs making themselves comfortable with drinks in hand.

Well, Blaise seemed to be slouched on the couch next to Theo and Marilyn, both of them trying to keep his head up.

Draco linked his hands with Violet, his hand now making hers look relatively small in his as he rubbed his thumb over the top of hers in a comforting motion.

He leaned down to her and tucked a strand of her curly locks behind her ear.

"Sorry I didn't find you, I was pre-occupied with .... you know"

Violet shook her head, sensing the nerves from the topic radiating from him, dismissing it all together.

"Let's not talk about that here... but what we can talk about is how dashing you look" toyed Violet as she raised her one hand and played with the collar of his black dress shirt which was unbuttoned a little at the front.

"Okay you two calm down.... Draco, fancy a drink mate or are you busy right now?" Theo smirked

"Like you're one to talk Theo, like you two can keep your mitts off one another"

"Hey Theo, perhaps we should leave them be.

plus Blaise looks a little worse for wear, why don't we lie him down somewhere.. yes?" Marilyn proposed into Theo's ear, patting his chest.

Theo cleared his throat and stood up along with Marilyn "right, I suppose yeah. Come on mate, you absolute drunk"

Whilst the two were watching both Marilyn and Blaise struggle for a few minutes

Draco had finally had enough and pulled his wand from his pocket and with one quick swish and flick Blaise was stood on his own.

More like floating but still supported and just behind the two of his friends. 

"That should hold him until you find a quieter and more private area, perhaps just take him back to the dorm?" Draco suggested looking at the two with a glint in his eye before turning back to Violet watching her.

Violet observed the situation and as their two friends were walking away Violet remembered something.

"MARILYN!"

The blond wavy hair whipped round and her head bopped under Theo's arm in reaction of her name being called and Violet continued.

"If you happen to go back to our room tonight, don't be alarmed about the Niffler by my bedside. Magical creatures assignment and he's perfectly safe just hide anything shiny from him. Oh and his name is Neph"

Marilyn nodded and a big smile splashed on her face once more before she departed with Theo on her arm and Blaise trailing behind.

Draco still had his wand in his hand and summoned Violet and himself a drink each.

For Violet a glass and dish with those sweets she had a couple of months back and for him his usual firewhiskey.

"Nifflers?? I thought they were extinct?"

"Yeah they were, thanks for the dri..."

Violet was cut off as Draco pressed his lips to hers and pulled the cup out of her hand, his hand quickly went behind her neck with a firm grip pulling her in closer before coming up for air.

Violet slapped a hand to his chest "Draco! What was that for?!"

He shrugged totally unbothered by the action and looked down at her through his bright blonde hair, his hand still on the back of her neck toying with the clasp of her necklace.

"Can I not kiss my girlfriend? I see you wore a choker, it reminds me..." his hand left the back of her neck and over to the front of her chest, his fingers tracing the necklace down just above her cleavage.

"It reminds me, of the necklace you wore at the Yule ball. A statement piece for sure, I didn't know you owned any of these pieces"

Violet felt heat pool between her legs and a sudden dizziness overcame her, knowing it wasn't from the alcohol and since they hadn't had much privacy either, it made it worse.

"I don't, Pansy gave me this one. She said I could keep it, I'm really fond of it." Violet whispered as she raised her fingers to the necklace herself, her dainty hand grazing his and feeling the heat radiate off him.

"All you had to do was ask and I would have gifted you one, two or how many you would have liked" Draco flipped his hand over on the necklace upon her neck and grasped her hand bringing it to his lips and kissing her on the back of it. 

"Draco.. you know I would not ask for such things. Plus, you don't need to be doing that right now with what's going on do you?" Violet swallowed a small lump forming in her throat.

"I thought we were not going to talk about that Violet" Draco hummed looking away from her, slapping her own response back in her face from the moments before.

Violet remained quiet and stood up, her hand still in his.

"Care to dance Mr.Malfoy?"

"I don't dance"

"Oh not this again, all this attitude is such a mood killer"

"Violet.."

"What? It is.."

"I'm not going to dance"

"Well if you don't dance with me... then maybe Harry will Or Ron!" Violet made a show of turning to go and make her way of finding them but becoming abruptly stopped by a hand grabbing hers and spinning her round, smacking her right into someone's chest.

That someone being Draco.

"I thought you didn't dance?" Violet looked up at him, he did not care to look at her.

His one hand gripping her waist and his other holding hers as the atmosphere of the music was a slow one.

"I'd rather dance with you than watch you frolic about with Potter and Weasley" Draco seethed, his grip strong on Violet's waist.

"Oh come on, I don't frolic about!"

Violet laughed unbothered by the insult that failed to land from him.

"I beg to differ"

he replied finally looking down at her, his lips curling into a small smile for a change.

"There, see? It's like the Yule ball all over again. You know that night was a nice night" Violet smiled at the memory.

"Even if you hated my guts?" Draco questioned as they both swayed about softly to the music.

"Even if I hated your guts, you can still dance there is no doubt about that." Violet chuckled and reached up to his neck and pulled him down in one swift motion to her lips.

Their lips pressed against each other's again, together with such a wanting.

The grip around her waist getting tighter, almost bone crushing as to get her closer and closer to him as if she wasn't close enough.

Violet's lips parted slightly encouraging Draco to go a little further to which he obliged, flicking his tongue against her bottom lip in a tease and met her with no trouble before pulling away.

Violet pulled back pouting at the movement and before she could say anything Draco cut her off.

"We are at a party, let's not put all our tricks on show"

Violet rolled her eyes and smirked "oh so now you want to be more private? after all the other encounters?"

Draco said nothing but pulled away from Violet and grabbed her hand pulling her through the mass of students that were all together dancing with each other.

Violet stumbling close behind him, they both reached the tall front doors of the room of requirement with both of them passing through. 

Violet caught up to Draco as he let go of her hand and clutched his arm resting her head on the ball of his shoulder.

"Okay Blondie, where are we going?" Violet teased as Draco re-held her hand.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" He smiled softly at her.

"At least take me out to dinner first!" She joked

"It's entirely your choice, you don't have too. We just haven't had much time together lately" he spoke as they strolled through the empty corridors of Hogwarts.

"Of course I would like to stay with you Draco, it's not like we would get much privacy though"

Draco shrugged "leave it to me, let's make our way to the common room"

The couple walked around the corridors, playing around and laughing with each other. Granted they both had a few drinks but it was nice to have an elated mood for once.

Draco spinning her around in the hallway their laughter filling the halls whilst the two of them made their way back to the common room.

"You know, it's good to hear you laugh and to see you smile" Violet spoke candidly whilst admiring Draco's reaction to her compliment.

A small smile appearing on his pale face and his hands moving to adjust his hair, tidying it up from them both playing around in the Hogwarts corridor.

Holding Violet's hands they reached the entryway to the Slytherin common room.

"Pureblood"

Violet grimaced at the password, always the same disgusting word. It made her skin crawl and that did not go unnoticed by Draco.

Draco gestured for her to go in before him and as she accepted she laughed quietly at the sight in front of her.

Blaise, Discarded on the black leather couch. A drooling mess, completely passed out and on his front.

The handsome wizard was still in his Slytherin uniform, obviously not having the effort to change after last lesson and sprawled himself on his front in a drunken sleep. 

Walking towards him she poked his cheek slightly

"Do you think he'll be okay?" She whispered

Draco appeared by her side with a Curt nod

"He will be fine, looks like Theo and Marilyn had too much of a struggle trying to get him up to the room. He's looks comfortable enough, though he will feel it in the morning!"

Violet chuckled a little and turned to look at Draco

"The morning? More like late afternoon.. good thing it's the weekend. Can you just conjure him a glass of water and painkillers on the table so he can have them when he wakes ? Please Draco?"

With a strong eye roll from him he did exactly what Violet asked for and poked Blaise with his wand holding it sternly in his hand.

"You owe me mate"

Violet playfully slapped Draco's Shoulder

"What?! He does!"

Violet rolled her eyes followed by a small yawn "come on, I'm gathering your room? What if Theo and Marilyn are there?"

"Marilyn likes cute things right? Did you not see the smile on her face when you told her that there was a Niffler in your room? Believe me. They'll both be in your room tonight."

Violet's face relaxed a little bit and found herself agreeing with him.

"Fair point, come on"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to his normally shared room and popped her head round the corner.

"We are in the all clear, no one else in in here"

She smiled turning back to him.

"Good"

Draco's eyes darkened just staring Violet down as she walked backwards facing him into the room.

His eyes roamed up and down looking at her outfit

"I do really love this dress, may I?"

She nodded "of course"

He reached out to touch her dress, the burgundy satin material slipping easily under his palm as he shut the door behind him.

Gripping her waist he placed a kiss upon her clavicle, his hands still admiring the material.

Violet's head turned to the side opening more space up to his lips.

"This dress, it's so soft"

"Mhmm"

Draco pulled away from her neck and scooped the back of her thighs underneath her, picking her up.

Violet let out a small laugh at the unexpected movement and wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked her over to his bed placing her softly on it.

"Draco, what..."

A ring clad finger pushed onto her lips shushing her and his hands roamed over her dress pushing her back on the bed flat.

"Lie back"

Violet felt a blush appear on her cheeks as Draco appeared hovering over her.

His blonde hair tickling her forehead as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Her hands went straight to his neck wrapping her arms around his collar pulling him closer.

His one hand supporting his weight over the top of her and the other hand began sliding up her leg resting on the side of her thigh.

Draco nibbled on Violet's lower lip asking for entry to which she obliged and the two started to get hot and heavy.

His hand began touching her chest over the top of her dress and Violet was pulling on the back of his hair earning her a grunt from Draco.

She smiled against his lips as his hand slipped back down her dress and to the bottom of the hem.

As he pulled away from Violet his fingers lingered on the bottom of the dress and his gray eyes met her hazel ones asking her a question.

"Can I?"

"Of course you can"

Draco smiled, a genuine smile and not a smirk before pulling himself away from her and down to her legs, sliding his hands under her dress and pulling off her underwear.

Violet propped herself up on her elbows and watched him fling her underwear somewhere else in the room, no doubt she would have fun trying to find those in the morning.

"Draco, you better not have damaged those! They were not cheap"

Draco smirked as he started to pepper kisses along her inner thigh as he slid in between them.

"Then I'll buy you some more"

His kisses getting closer and closer to her centre before he stopped one more time, his eyes looking up from her hips to meet hers asking her once more if this was okay. With a soft nod and nerves bubbling in her lower tummy she gave Draco all he needed.

Hooking his arms under her legs he pulled her closer to him wedging himself in between her legs and holding her in place so she couldn't move.

He blew on her centre a little causing her to squeal at the breeze as it touched her bundle of nerves.

"Draco, that was cold.. wha-ohh fuck!"

Violet was caught off guard as Draco licked a strip over the top of her clitoris, His tongue feeling hot on her body.

"Tell me what you like love"

"I.. I like what you're doing"

"Mhmm, what about about now?"

Draco rasped as he continued to kitten lick her, pushing a finger into her entrance up to the knuckle and curling it a little.

"fuck"

Violet started to feel very tingly, the waves of pleasure and the heat from Draco contributing to her building climax.

"Yeah? Hmmm"

Draco continued lapping away at the bundle of nerves at a rhythmic pace and pushed another finger in causing Violet to jolt up a little bit grabbing a fist full of his almost white hair.

"fuck Draco, I .. shit"

Violet started to breathe heavier, the rapid sensation of her orgasm building higher and higher.

Draco Malfoy was in between her legs, eating her like no tomorrow and she was loving it. It became clear he wasn't stopping anytime soon as his tongue and fingers sped up causing her legs to clamp down on his head a little.

"Draco I'm gonna, I can feel it... holy shit.. Ahhhh"

She pulled on his hair hard, the familiar euphoric feeling coming over her.

Even though she told him she was at her peak he didn't stop doing what he was doing. Instead he kept running circles around her bud over and over as she came again causing her to shake a little at the overwhelming sensitivity.

"Draco okay, you.. you can stop now."

Violet whispered in exhaustion.

Draco pulled his head back slightly, grey eyes meeting with hers pulling his mouth off of her but fingers still inside.

"Are you sure? You seem to be having a good time to me" smirking at Violet as he curled his fingers again causing her to jolt her body in shock and laugh a little.

"Draco! i am having a good time but, it's your turn"

She gasped in sensitivity and laughed lightly as he slowly pulled his fingers away from her and to his mouth sucking them clean.

"Mmm, Delicious" 

She laughed a little blushing hard

"oh stop it!"

Violet sat up and watched as Draco said nothing but kept his eyes locked on her as she shuffled herself up off the bed and tidied her dress that she was still wearing before turning to face Draco who had sat himself on the edge of his bed.

His hands gripping the dark green covers on the mattress, similar to the other dorm rooms.

His blonde hair ruffled up looking a beautiful mess from moments before when Violet was pulling on it in pleasure.

She almost forgotten how lean Draco was, his blonde hair looked better messy than it did than when but he usually styled it.

He was all hers and she knew it.

His eyes flickered down Violet's body and back up.

Violet walked forward slowly to him sat on the bed, his hands touching her waist slowly gliding down to her legs and pulling her one foot to his lap and untying her shoe pulling it off of her foot.

"You don't have to take my shoes off for me, I can do that myself"

Ignoring her he let her foot down on the floor and pulled her other leg up pulling the opposite shoe off and holding her by her leg pulling her forward causing her to fall Ontop of him.

"Now this is something I can live with"

He smirked as she smiled looking down at him.

She leaned forward pressing her lips to his again in an open mouth kiss. She felt his hand gripping her hips pulling and pushing her over him the only thing separating them was his trousers.

Violet pressed her hands on his chest, as the kisses were getting hot and heavy. She moved her fingers

to his shirt and started undoing the buttons.

Draco sat up with her in his lap and shrugged his arms out of his shirt, his chest becoming exposed to Violet.

She ran her hands over his chest and kissed him again. He moved his hands to caress her jawline as they were kissing and down to her necklace.

Violet pulled away looking at him and reached up to her neck "I'll take this off, I don't want to damage it"

Draco shook his head rasping out a quick

"leave it on"

She nodded her head and leaned forward starting to pepper kisses down his chest to his belt buckle before looking up to see if it was okay.

"I'm not stopping you" he smirked, she continued unbuckle his belt and trousers.

Draco moved her hair to the one side of her neck before putting a finger under her chin pulling her to him and giving her a kiss before letting her continue.

He shuffled himself out of his trousers leaving only his underwear and her dress between them.

Pulling down his boxer shorts the air of the room hit his lower region, Violet heard him suck on a sharp breath as she wrapped her fingers around him and licked up the shaft.

Throwing his head back all that could be heard was Draco grunting in approval watching her slide her tongue up the shaft again and take the whole length to the back of her throat humming, sending vibrations onto him.

"Shit, Violet"

"Hmm"

Violet hummed harder as she bobbed her head up and down before pulling him out of her mouth with a pop.

She leaned back from between his legs watching him as he leaned up towards her helping her slide down the straps of her dress slowly, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

The burgundy satin slid off her smooth skin with ease as the dress dropped off her shoulders hanging around her midriff, revealing her chest completely to him.

"Draco" whispered Violet as he softly placed a hand on her lower back pulling her closer to him as he laid another kiss but this time on her clavicle.

"Hmm?"

The softness of his lips melting into her skin as his other hand went to cup her breast softly.

"You can take my dress off me, if you would like..."she sighed in contentment as he started to rub her lower back.

"Only if you'd feel comfortable with that"

She had to give it to him, he was very much a gentleman.

"With you, I'm more than comfortable"

"Okay then"

Draco's hands found Violet's waist as he slipped down to the hem of her dress and slowly raised it with ease. She helped him as she pulled herself out of the dress and he tossed it to the side leaving them both completely bare and Violet in between his legs.

Draco grabbed his wand from the floor quickly and pulled the curtains around his bed to give them a bit more privacy for the morning if anyone came into the room.

Draco shuffled to the headboard of his bed joined by Violet who he wasted no time in grabbing her like a rag doll and pulling her in his lap.

A groan emanating from him as he felt her rub against him. His hand slid down to touch her again ensuring she was comfortable enough to continue with the next step.

She gasped at the sensation and kissed him

"Draco, just fuck me already"

Laughter and pure shock erupted from his chest as he shook his head.

"Don't have to tell me twice"

He lined himself up to her opening and Violet sunk herself slowly onto him both of them groaning at the feeling.

"Fuck... you're soaked"

he grunted buried deep inside her and admiring the girl in his lap.

"Ah, give me a second"

She spoke, trying to adjust to his size.

"Come here"

He whispered as he pulled her to him smashing their lips together, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her so close towards him.

Violet pulled away and rested her forehead on his, nodding her head slightly signalling to him that he could move now.

Their hips started moving in sync with each other as they both shared their waves of pleasure between them.

An intimate moment.

The air was thick with lust and emotion, being the first time they actually got round to being fully intimate with each other knowing there wasn't a possibility of being interrupted like they usually would be.

Draco sat up holding Violet against him, her breasts touching his chest causing a shiver to run down her spine and he flipped her over fully supporting her body weight and placing her underneath him.

Their moans filled the air as he thrusted faster into her. Sheathing himself in her over and over.

His arm slipped under her lower back raising her hips into an arch, hitting the right spot for both of them.

"Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."

She gasped at the angle and pace of his hips.

"Fuck, come here"

He grunted lowly once again smashing their lips together both feeling that familiar tingle.

Draco placed his thumb on her clit, rubbing circles over and over as he kept the pace in between her legs.

Violet jolted up in shock at the sudden movement, yelling out at the sensitivity.

"Fuck Draco, I'm nearly there"

"Then let go" he whispered into her ear and pressed a kiss to her lobe as she clamped down on him in her climax.

Watching her convulse on him in her natural state was a true beauty, her legs flung onto his shoulders mid orgasm and a few more thrusts and he was about to match her.

"Oh oh oh , Draco, Draco. Shit" she squealed

"Vi, where do you want me to.. I'm about to"

His eyes squeezed shut as he threw his head back in euphoria, any moment he was going to finish and he was trying to hold it off.

"On me, I'll clean up after"

"Fuck"

He grunted quickly pulling out of her and spilling his seed all over where she told him too.

He rolled off her and quickly went into the bathroom returning with a warm soapy wash cloth.

Without saying anything he wiped away the evidence off of her and pressed a kissed against her cheek before walking off again and returning in a pair of black satin pyjama pants hanging low on the Slytherin princes hips.

He was also holding another shirt in his hands, no doubt it was the sleep shirt to match the pants he was wearing.

Violet propped herself up on her elbows, suddenly becoming aware that she was lying completely naked on her boyfriends bed the cold air hitting her.

"You didn't have to clean me up, I could have done that." She rasped out clearing her throat.

"well I wanted to, here put this on I'm not gonna make you sleep in your dress or naked" he handed her the matching shirt.

The black satin feeling exactly like the dress she wore earlier but obviously better quality. Sitting up properly she pulled it on, meticulously doing up the buttons before joining under the quilt next to him.

Both of their heads on the opposite pillow, staring at each other.

"I don't think Theo or Blaise will be back until tomorrow afternoon so we have privacy until then"

He spoke trying to fight off a yawn. 

"That's perfectly fine by me" Violet smiled as he brought his hand to her face rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

She leaned into his touch and held onto his hand before they both turned onto their backs staring up at the dark emerald green curtains draped over the top of the bed.

He pulled her into his side before kissing her temple and caressing her opposite arm holding her close,both of them just for a moment forgetting the rest of the wizarding world.

focusing on themselves for once.


End file.
